I'm Coming, Nashi
by flamefairyx777
Summary: I have suffered too much to let her slip through my fingers again. This time, I'm not letting anyone else take her away from me. Just wait Nashi, Daddy's coming to save you. Sequel to Thank You, Nashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, let's see where this goes. If you don't like it you can always pretend that it never happened.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. All I own is this story and it's OCs**

" _I'll always be right here," she then pointed to his head, or where she thought it was, weakly, "and in there. I'll never truly leave you, I'll just be with Grandpa Igneel… and Éclair," Nashi's breaths began to grow longer. Natsu and Lucy held her closer. She didn't have much longer and it scared them. Everyone was surprised when a small laugh came from Nashi's lips._

" _Even though… I didn't have very long… I'm very thankful… for the time I was able… to spend with both of you," tears pricked at the corners of Nashi's dead eyes, her lower lip quivered, "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy… thank you… for everything."_

 _Natsu and Lucy stared at their child in disbelief. Since they had known Nashi, never ceased to surprise them. She truly was special and they didn't deserve such a child. Natsu sniffled, pushing back a strand of Nashi's hair._

" _It' us, that should be thanking you." Lucy nodded her head._

" _Yes, you have been such a beautiful gift to both of us. You gave us back the hope that had died before you were even born. T-Thank you Nashi."_

 _Natsu and Lucy's eyes became fuzzy. Nashi felt small droplets fall onto her cold skin. Natsu kissed temple, rubbing his cheek against her soft locks lovingly._

" _Thank you, Nashi. T-Thank y-you."_

 _Nashi had never felt such overwhelming love in all her life. She smiled the biggest smile she could, her eyes drifting shut, for most likely the last time. The girl whispered with the little breath she had left._

" _You're welcome."_

" _ **NASHI!"**_

"Ahh!" Natsu shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. He panted heavily, trying to recollect himself. He rubbed a hand on his face, whipping away the sweat that drenched his brow. When his breathing had evened, he looked around the room he was in. He recognized it as his own bedroom and let out a sigh of relief.

It was just a dream.

As his eyesight adjusted, he heard light breathing beside him in bed. Natsu turned to look at the individual lying beside him. Lying right beside him was his wife Lucy. Her blonde hair was sprawled across her pillow carelessly. She looked so peaceful in her sleep Natsu couldn't help but smile.

He couldn't believe that they were married and even had a child. In the past it all seemed like a distant fantasy just out of his reach. Now, it was dreams come true. It was hard to imagine how it could have been. The memory of Nashi and the dark guild, Scarabs Wings, was still imprinted in his mind and he knew it would never go away, but that didn't matter. He could live with it, because that future wasn't going to happen. Now that Natsu had changed it, none of those things were going to happen. Granted, everything else didn't happen either: him and Lisanna dating, Gajeel and Levy didn't get married, all his adventures with Nashi before he knew she was his daughter. In the deep recesses of his heart, he felt bad for altering the future, but if it was destined, if it was meant to be, there was not a doubt in Natsu's mind that everyone would be happy.

He lay back down on his side facing his beautiful wife. He lifted a hand and gently stroked the side of her cheek. Lucy's closed eyes twitched for a moment before they opened, revealing her brown irises.

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled smiling, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Lucy smiled at him lovingly, "It's okay." Natsu readjusted himself as Lucy snuggled into him. Natsu let out a content sigh while Lucy relaxed.

"Why were you awake?" she asked softly, sleepiness evident in her voice. Natsu threw and arm around her and held her close. They lay in silence for what felt like hours until Natsu finally decided to respond.

"I had a bad dream."

His wife hummed in understanding, "The one about, you know, Nashi?"

Natsu nodded. After Nashi was born, Natsu had finally explained to Lucy that he was actually from the future, or in a way he was. She didn't fully believe him at first, but then pieces started to come together like how he knew Lucy had intended on running away or how he knew she was pregnant with their daughter. After that point, Lucy didn't have a hard time believing him. It was shocking to say the least that her future self was kidnapped and that their daughter was… killed. She couldn't even imagine it, but Natsu actually lived through it. He often woke up in the middle of the night, crying due to the horrifying memory.

Lucy took bother hands and placed them on Natsu's cheeks, guiding his eyes down to hers. He looked so torn and damaged.

"Natsu, you don't have to worry anymore," she said softly.

"But, what if it happens again?" he asked, his eyes sad. Lucy leaned her forehead up against her husbands, rubbing it tenderly.

"I know you Natsu. You are the strongest man I have ever met. I know you will never let any harm befall Nashi or me. You would use all the power you posses to protect us."

"But-" Lucy silenced him with a tiny peck on the lips. He stared at the woman before him in bewilderment.

"I don't doubt you, so don't doubt yourself." He stared into her chocolate eyes for what felt like n eternity before he chuckled. He smiled lovingly at his wife and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Luce, for believing in me."

"If you won't believe in yourself, I will." Lucy pulled away enough to kiss her husband. It was just a simple, sweet kiss, but it was enough to make Natsu fall in love with her all over again. Natsu smiled against her wife's lips and Lucy did the same. Just as they were about to break apart, a small cry came from the corner of the room. Natsu pulled away and looked back at the baby crib. He looked backa at his wife as she giggled cutely.

"You're taking care of her this time since you woke me up."

Natsu chuckled, pushing himself off the bed, "Go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing Lucy on her temple. He strolled sluggishly up to the crib, smiling as he leaned in. Squirming uncomfortably inside the crib was a small baby, a little over a month old. She had pink hair on the top of her head that matched her fathers and was wearing a light pink onesie.

Natsu shushed her quietly as he reached in and picked up his daughter. He grabbed her blanket and held her close to his chest. So Lucy could go back to sleep, Natsu left the room and into the hallway. He walked down the hall and into the playroom that their daughter would one day use. He stood in front of a window, overlooking the city of Magnolia. It was in the middle of the night, however Natsu could still see some lights spread out.

The child in his arms whimpered. He bounced her up and down gently, trying to calm her down. When that proved ineffective, Natsu did the only thing he knew would soothe her. He sang.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forevermore

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
How know your different  
Deep inside us, we're not that different at all.

And you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on  
Now and forevermore.

Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know.

We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know.  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.  
That your there together 'cos  
You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me,  
You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
now and forever more.

Ooh you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Always  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

I'll be there always.

The child's cries began to cease. Natsu looked down at the infant in his arm to find that she was asleep. He smiled as he her small breathes fill the room. Memories of Nashi's death flashed through his mind and Natsu clutched her closer to him. He wouldn't let it happen, not if he had a say in things. He used a single finger to brush a piece of her pink hair.

"I'll always be here Nashi. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

 **Well, that was the first chapter. I hope things work out for this story in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know a lot of you were probably hoping for a story where we see Nashi growing up, but I had something else in mind. Don't hate me! Just remember if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

 _ **8 years later**_

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise. The house on the outskirts of Magnolia lay perfectly still. No one in the building suspected that something was lurking in the shadows.

The creature in question stalked quietly towards one of the rooms at the end of the hall. A floorboard creaked under it's weight, but it didn't let that bother it. Nothing could prepare the inhabitants of the house for what it had in store. As it reached the door, it grasped the golden doorknob and turned it slowly, pushing the door open.

The bedroom was one of the larger ones in the house. It had a large dresser with a built in mirror up against one wall and a door to the restroom next to it. The light from the large windows on the opposite side of the room illuminated the mahogany bed a few feet away. Sleeping on the bed were two individuals, a man and a woman.

The woman's blonde hair covered most of her fluffy pillow. The man beside her had one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Bits of his pink hair shot up as he snored, falling back down as he inhaled another breath. The two looked so peaceful and at ease, completely unaware of the new presence in their bedroom.

The being crawled toward the large bed with predator like stealth. As it neared the man's side, it climbed onto the bed's edge and stared down at it's prey. A fanged smirk spread across it's face. It leaned closer to the male, ready for the attack.

With little warning, the man rolled over, crushing the creature under his heavy weight. It let out a started yelp that soon turned to mumbles due to the man's back covering it's mouth. It moved frantically, trying to free itself. At this point it didn't care if it woke the sleeping couple, so using whatever strength it had in it's lungs, it screamed.

"Daddy!" It sounded muffled, but the pink haired man heard very clearly. He smirked as he rolled off the little monster that tried to wake him up. He glanced at the small child that took a deep breath once her father got off her. Her pink hair was all frazzled and messy due to being shoved up against the bed and her pajamas were all wrinkled. She stared at the ceiling wide eyed as she evened out her breathing. The child shot her father a glare as he chuckled happily.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you," she said as more of a statement than a question. Her father smirked, bringing a hand up to his ear.

"You forget Nashi, that I'm a Dragneel too." The child didn't remain angry with her father for long because a moment later, the two were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt, and they woke up the woman who was sleeping.

"Natsu, Nashi, can you two be a little quieter," she glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, "It's 6:45."

"But Mommy," the child said, sitting up, "Daddy said he would make me pancakes because today is a special day." Natsu placed a hand playfully on his chin, pretending to think really hard.

"Now why is today special again?" He glanced at his child who was gaping at him like a fish.

"Is it Beat-Up Uncle Gray Day?" he asked Nashi. The girl giggled, shaking her head "no".

"Is it the Fantasia Parade today?"

"No!" said Nashi.

Natsu snapped his fingers, a large, fanged smile on his face, "Oh I know!" He looked down at Nashi who was staring at him expectantly. He pulled the child into his lap and started tickling the life out of her, "Today is your birthday!"

"Y-Yes!" she cheered through her giggles. She struggled against her father's strength trying to free herself. Natsu stopped when the angelic laughter of his wife, Lucy, rang through the room.

"How could we forget Nashi? You're father is more excited about it than you are."

"Well that's because I have the perfect present for her," he stated proudly. He had made it a while ago, but he was saving it specifically for Nashi's eighth birthday. She was eight when he met her in the alternate future, so he knew that at age eight she would be able to fully appreciate it. Nashi bobbed up and down excitedly in her father's lap like she was four years younger than she actually was.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until your party at the guild," said Lucy. Nashi pouted, but soon morphed into a smile.

"Okay, I'll wait."

"That's my girl," Natsu said, lifting her off his lap so he could climb out of bed, "Now let's go make those pancakes."

"Awesome!" she cheered, climbing off the bed and running out of her parent's bedroom. Natsu followed after but glanced over his shoulder at his wife one more time.

"You coming?"

"I'm going to take a quick shower first. You go ahead," she said, putting both feet on the floor and walking toward the bathroom.

"Alright, love you Luce."

"I love you too," Lucy smiled, closing the bathroom door behind her. Natsu strolled out of his bedroom. He walked down the hall towards the stairs where he saw Nashi jumping off the last step and running into the kitchen area. The Dragon Slayer smiled to himself as his daughter disappeared through the arch and into the kitchen. The last eight years had been better than he originally thought. It had been a pain dealing with Nashi's first few years, but it's what he deserved for not being there the first time. He was most relieved that she kept her kind personality. She never held a grudge but she still had her father's competitive spirit, not to mention his magic.

He let out a small sigh of relief. Him and Nashi had started training last year when Nashi turned seven. Because Nashi was born with her magic, they had to be careful to keep it under control for the first few years. When she was seven, Natsu and Lucy both decided it was about time she learned to actually use it so they didn't have to worry about her giving out after using too much power. Nashi had been super excited to start training. Carrying on the dragon heritage of her father was something she was incredibly proud of, and Natsu couldn't happier that she felt that way.

Natsu reached the final step of the stairs and strolled leisurely into the kitchen. Nashi was bopping up and down in her seat, a large smile on her face.

"You realize that they will take a few minutes to make," her father said, grabbing the pancake mix from the pantry. Nashi froze in her actions upon realization; Natsu couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Why don't you go get dressed and wake up Happy?" Nashi perked up and ran out of the kitchen to wake up the exceed. Natsu grabbed a bowl and the other ingredients for pancakes and started making his daughter's birthday breakfast. It was hard for him to believe that it had been eight years since the little girl was born. It was around this time in the alternate future that Nashi… died.

Natsu stopped his stirring of the batter. He stared absentmindedly at the counter in front of him as he recalled the other possibility. He shook his head furiously to rid himself of the memory. Natsu had been thinking a lot about that day recently due to Nashi's birthday. He promised that he wouldn't let that fate befall her again, not as long as he was there, but he couldn't stop himself from dreading the possibility that it could happen again, especially since she is the same age now as she was then.

While he was lost in thought, Lucy came walking down the stairs. She had all her long, blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail. She wore a blue shirt with a white collar and a golden bow. The front of the shirt looked like a stitch pattern with golden strands holding them together. She also wore brown, knee high boots and a white skirt with sash tide around the waist. And of course, her ensemble wouldn't be complete without her belt and keys.

She looked at her husband knowingly from her spot. She slowly walked into the kitchen while he prepared to cook the pancakes. His back was to her as he poured some batter onto the pan. She snaked her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Natsu responded a few moments later, taking his free hand and placing it on Lucy's.

"Everything will be fine," she said softly. Natsu gave her hand a squeeze.

"I can't help thinking about it. I can't get the image out of my head." Lucy removed one of her hands from Natsu's grip and brought it to his cheek. She turned his head so he was facing her.

"Natsu, that is in the past, you changed that. It isn't going to happen anymore."

"But what if something else happens?" he questioned, "what if I lose her again?"

Lucy smiled lovingly, "then you'll just have to find her. You are Natsu Dragneel, and you don't know the meaning of giving up, and if something happens to our daughter, you will find a way to bring her back, no matter what the cost."

Natsu smiled at her, bringing her into a hug. They basked in each others love for a few seconds before Natsu had to get the pancakes off the pan. Lucy helped him finish the rest and set up the table for breakfast. She turned around after putting the plates down and was caught off guard when her lips met with those of her husbands. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. Natsu wrapped his large arms around her small frame and Lucy brought her hands to his neck.

"Eww!"

Lucy pulled away from Natsu, but they kept their holds on each other. A couple feet away from them stood Happy and Nashi. Happy was giggling while Nashi gawked at her parents playfully. The pink haired girl wore a white dress with golden trimming and maroon socks with brown boots just like the one Nashi from the alternate future wore, only instead of a long sleeve salmon cover-up it was short sleeved, going up to her elbows and she had a brown belt around her waist.

"They looove each other!" Nashi and Happy cooed in unison. Lucy blushed while her husband burst into laughter.

"Yes we do!" He yelled, lifting Lucy off the floor and swinging her around. His wife screamed in panic, taken by surprise. When he put her back on the ground, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Admit it, you liked it," he said. Lucy pouted; folding her arms over her chest while a fierce blush graced her face. Nashi and Happy giggled, walking over to their seats at the kitchen table. Lucy took her seat beside her daughter, still slightly embarrassed. Natsu grabbed the plate of pancakes and started dishing them out to his family, saving Nashi for last.

"There you go, baby girl, the perfect plate of pancakes for a perfect little princess," he said, kissing her on the temple. Nashi laughed at her father as he poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Daddy, I'm not a princess. I'm a dragon!" she roared loudly, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"That's right, you're Daddy's Little Dragon."

Natsu took a seat beside his wife, dishing up a large amount of pancakes onto his plate. The family ate their delicious breakfast happily, talking about random topics. Eventually, Lucy cut to the topic of the day.

"Natsu, I was thinking you could take Nashi out training while we set up her party." At the word "party", the birthday girl perked up and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Can we Daddy, can we?" Natsu glanced at his wife to see if she said what he thought she said. When she nodded, a fanged smile grew on his face.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Nashi sped through her pancakes faster than Natsu ever had. When she finished, she jumped out of her seat and ran to her father, tugging on his tank top.

"Hurry Daddy!"

"Alright, alright. I got to get dressed first." He took one final bite before rushing up to his bedroom. Lucy had Nashi and Happy help her clean up the kitchen table while they waited for Natsu. Just as they finished cleaning, Natsu came down the stairs, wearing his black one-sleeved coat with orange trimming. Instead of flip-flops, he had on brown boots, and of course he wouldn't be Natsu Dragneel without his signature scarf.

Natsu smiled at Nashi as she ran up to him and started pulling him toward the front door. Lucy followed them, giving Natsu instructions.

"I need you both back at the guild at 5:30. You can go get lunch, but nothing too drastic, we'll have plenty of food at the party. And don't leave the city limit and-"

"Luce," Natsu interrupted, silencing his wife, "relax, I know the rules. We're just going to our regular clearing."

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry Natsu, I have a lot to prepare and I still can't find entertainment."

"You'll figure something out. When in doubt, label Ice Princess and Metal Head as freaks and create a little freak show. That'll entertain the kids." Natsu and Nashi laughed, however Lucy didn't find it too funny.

"I don't know why I married you," said Lucy exasperatedly. Natsu smirked, "because you looove me."

Lucy smiled, her irritation diminishing. Natsu pulled her closer, kissing her temple.

"I love you. See you later."

"You too," Lucy whispered. Natsu smiled, opening the front door of their home. Him and Nashi walked into the early morning, grinning like a couple of idiots. The pink haired Dragon Slayers glanced back at Happy and Lucy who were standing in the doorway.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Uncle Happy!" Nashi waved. Natsu followed his daughter's example and waved back to his family. Lucy and Happy responded the same. The two in the house closed the door, leaving Natsu and Nashi to go to their favorite clearing to practice magic.

As they started their trek, they passed a small caravan of colorful wagons and weirdly dressed people. Nashi paid no mind to the travelers; however, Natsu couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling coming from the man leading them into Magnolia.

 **I hope you all liked it, even if it wasn't Nashi as a baby. I have a plan people just wait. Spread the love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Happy strolled to the guild in silence. They had left the house a couple minutes after Natsu and Nashi and were almost to the guildhall. The entire time they had been heading to the hall, Lucy had been silent, much to Happy's displeasure. She looked very nervous and antsy.

"Lushi?"

Lucy jumped in her spot at the sound of the exceed's voice. Happy looked at her sadly, wondering why she was so out of it today.

"I'm sorry Happy," she sighed, "there's just a lot left to be planned, and knowing our family, most of it probably isn't done."

"It'll be okay Lushi. Yeah, the guild is rowdy, messy, likes to fight, and constantly screws up important occasions."

"What is your point?" Lucy growled, reminding Happy of Erza after Natsu or Gray accidentally knock over her cake. The blue exceed trembled, putting a few feet of space between him and the blonde.

"Even if the guild isn't exactly the best at some things like yourself, they will still do their very best because they love you, and Nashi."

Lucy pondered what Happy was saying. Happy relaxed when the blonde smiled gently. Why had she been worrying? Yes, the guild wasn't as civilized as her, but they were her family, and they were going to help her. Now that she thought about it, it was stupid to assume that everything would fall apart.

The two friends could see the guild down the street. It sounded as loud as ever, but the thought soon vanished when a pleasant smell invaded their noses. Lucy and Happy took in a deep breath, enjoying the wonderful scent.

"It smells almost as good as fish!" Happy exclaimed, putting his paws on his cheeks. Lucy nodded, since she was never a fan of fish to begin with. They continued to walk toward the guildhall, the smell growing stronger. Lucy placed a hand on the thick door of the hall, pushing it with little effort. She was surprised to see the hall was empty considering all the noise she heard on her way there.

"Hello Aunt Lucy and Happy!" a young voice called from the bar. Lucy and Happy looked over to find Elfman and Evergreen's son, Otoko, behind the counter wearing an apron that was too large for his small body. He was holding a plate of mini sandwiches, smiling at Lucy and Happy.

"Hey Otoko," Lucy said, walking over to the counter, followed by Happy, "What are you doing?"

"Aunt Mira needed help with some of the snacks at the party, so I offered her a hand.

Lucy giggled, ruffling his light brown hair, "I can see that. Where is Mira?"

"Right here!" called a cheery voice. The three turned to the kitchen door to see Mirajane carrying a three-layered cake along with her sister, Lisanna. Their clothes and faces were covered in cake batter and icing. Happy and Lucy marveled at the culinary masterpiece. The cake was covered in white frosting with pink icing along the edges. Strawberries decorate the cake, and on the top was a fondant cut out of the Fairy Tail guild mark. Lucy took a sniff of the cake and recognized it immediately.

"The cake is wonderful you two. Happy and I could smell it all the way down the street."

Mira laughed, wiping some batter off her pale cheek, "It was no problem Lucy. We had fun making it."

" _You_ had fun making it," Lisanna laughed. She turned to the blonde, "Mira-nee woke me up at six because she was so excited to make the cake. I've been fighting to keep my eyes open all morning."

Lucy looked at her sympathetically, "Sorry Lisanna." Lisanna smiled at her and Lucy did the same. It had been pretty awkward for the two in the beginning of Lucy and Natsu's relationship since Lisanna was also in love with Natsu, however, things started to get a lot better down the path and it wasn't long before all the awkwardness was completely gone.

"Hey, where is the birthday girl?" Lisanna questioned, dusting off some flour from the top of her white head.

"I had Natsu take her out to train."

"That's a smart idea," said Mira, taking off her apron, "how is she doing in the training?"

Lucy shrugged, "Natsu is quite impressed with her progress." Lucy had never actually seen Natsu and Nashi train. They wanted it to be something that just the two of them shared and Lucy respected that. She had her own special activities with Nashi that Natsu wasn't allowed to be apart of.

"That's expected," said Mirajane, "She's a Dragneel after all."

Lucy smiled, "Yes she is. What other foods do you have?"

Otoko put down his tray and grabbed a menu specially made for the party. He cleared his throat.

"Beverages include water, lemonade, fruit punch, and Sprite."

"Nothing alcoholic?" Happy questioned, seriously surprised.

"Well it's an eight-year olds party, so we assumed…" Mirajane trailed off.

"No, I really appreciate that you aren't serving any of that stuff," Lucy said, "It's just, are you sure Cana will survive?"

"She'll live," Lisanna said, dismissing the subject. Otoko continued reading off the menu.

"Sides include potato chips, barbecue chips, French fries, fruit cups, veggie platter, a plate of fire for the birthday girl and her father, backed beans, potato salad, and the mini sandwiches. The main course is burgers or hot dogs and strawberry cake for desert."

"I don't think Erza will be able to wait," Happy joked. The five laughed in agreement. Lucy calmed herself, a giggle or two still escaping her lips.

"I'm going to go check on the decorations."

"Okay," everyone responded. Lucy waved bye to her friends before walking down the back hall to the back of the guild. She opened the door and was taken back at the transformed yard.

Large posts with streamers attached to them were spread all around the edge of the yard, ending at the cliff edge. A couple of torches had been set up as well, patiently waiting to be lit at nightfall. Picnic tables had were laid out around a large fire pit. Along the back wall of the guild was a large table, which Lucy assumed was for the food. She smiled at all the guild members who were working so hard to decorate the area.

"Hurry up everyone!" yelled Erza from the center of the yard, "We need everything done by 5 o'clock!"

"Hey, Lucy's here!" Gray called from the ladder he was standing on. He was tying a streamer to one of the large posts. Upon hearing his comment, everyone stopped what he or she was doing to say hello to Lucy.

"Hey everyone," Lucy called. She grunted when something came in contact with one of her legs. She looked down to find a navy haired little girl clinging to her leg. A black headband pulled parts of her navy hair back. She was wearing a black jean vest with a white tank top underneath it. She had on a purple skirt that reached the purple guild mark on her thigh and black sneakers.

"Hey Gale, how are you?" Lucy said smiling.

"Aunt Lucy, where is Nashi-Chan?" the girl asked.

"Her and Uncle Salamander are training. You'll see her at the party," said Lucy, referring to Natsu as "Uncle Salamander".

The small child pouted cutely, "Okay, fine," then she ran off. Levy walked up to Lucy giggling. She was wearing a simple orange sundress and her usual flower headband.

"Gale is incredibly bored. Mai isn't here yet and Otoko is helping with the food. She was hoping Nashi would be able to keep her company."

"I hate to disappoint her. I just though Nashi should wait before seeing the party."

Levy nodded, "I would do the same thing. It's hard to believe she's eight now. It feels like only yesterday I busted into your house to find out that you were secretly pregnant. Aah, the good old days," she sighed.

Lucy laughed, Levy joining soon after. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Girls. They're so weird," he muttered. He was unaware of a certain water mage standing next to the ladder. Her lower lip trembled and comical tears squirted from her eyes like a sprinkler.

"B-But Juvia is a girl! WAAH!"

"J-Juvia, calm down!" Gray called down to the blue haired mage, hoping to soothe her before she flooded the area. A few more girls rushed to Juvia's side, yelling at the Ice Make wizard for making her cry. Lucy watched from a distance, smiling at her strange family. She jumped when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned around to find Gajeel, holding a box on one shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"There are some weirdoes out front who claim to be tonight's entertainment," he said, gesturing behind him with his thumb. Lucy raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean weirdoes?" Gajeel shrugged.

"They look like a bunch of circus freaks, dressed in colorful clothes and covered in face paint."

"Gajeel, that doesn't make them weirdoes," Lucy scolded. The man glared at her, crumbling any of her fierceness.

"I can't explain it, but I don't like the vibe they have. I don't trust them." Gajeel didn't say anything more as he walked away with his box full of supplies. Lucy sighed; it was impossible to understand him.

 _Well, I'd better see what he's talking about,_ she thought to herself. She walked around the guildhall to the front and was surprised by the colorful display before her. There were two large covered wagons, painted over with strange markings and pictures. Next to them stood three people, all wearing funny outfits. One of the men in the group walked up to Lucy, giving her a creepy smile.

"Um, can I help you?" Lucy asked, glancing at the other people behind him. The other man and woman were giving Lucy the same creepy smile as the one in front of her. Her eyes wandered to the covered wagons. She hadn't noticed before, but there was another man with the group. He was sitting in the drivers spot, holding the reigns of the horses. He was covered in a dark cloak and slouched over so she couldn't see his face. Something was off about him and Lucy could feel it. The woman in the group then moved to the side, covering the wagon driver from Lucy's view.

"We are here for the party!" the man in front of Lucy said in a strange accent. Lucy had never heard that accent before and it made her feel uneasy.

"Um, I don't remember hiring you," she said. The man laughed. She cringed at the sight of the piercing on his uvula.

"We are travelers from Tiar. We heard you were looking for entertainment so we have come to help."

"I've never heard of Tiar before?"

"It is far from here, very far. We come to spread the joy of our traveling troupe." He pulled out a couple of colorful balls and started juggling them in the air as demonstration. Lucy had him stop, seeing as he wasn't very good at it.

"I'm not sure you're right for the job."

"W-Wait, we can do many other things, just wait to see our finale, just please give us a chance," the man cried desperately. Lucy had a feeling they weren't going to leave until she agreed. Sighing, Lucy caved.

"Fine. The party starts at 5:30, you can do your performance after presents." The small group cheered happily, except for the man driving the wagon.

"You will not regret this," said the leader. Lucy watched as he walked back to his group and started shouting orders. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about them. Her eyes wandered back to the man driving the wagon. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw him looking back at her. She quickly averted her eyes, looking back at the guildhall.

"I hope I don't regret it," she whispered.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" a burst of flames came from Nashi's fist as she hit it onto a log. The power of the attack sent the log rolling a few yards away and down a small hill. Nashi stumbled slightly due to the force of her own punch. She turned to her father to see what he thought of her move. The pink haired man was smiling from the boulder he sat on.

"That was good Nashi, well done. Just remember to keep your legs farther apart." Nashi nodded, re-positioning her legs as Natsu instructed. She stared down the tree stump in front of her. Channeling her energy to her fists, Nashi let loose her power.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Just like last time, the stump went flying, but it went a farther distance and Nashi remained planted in her spot. When it landed, Nashi started jumping up and down.

"I did it! I did it!" Natsu laughed, jumping off his boulder. He strolled over to Nashi and patted her on her pink head.

"Good job sweetie. You've practically mastered the Iron Fist." He had to admit, he was very impressed by her progress. She listened to his orders and wasn't too impatient when it came to mastering moves. Natsu looked up into the sky, holding a hand over his eyes to keep them shielded from the sun. The evening sky was now an orange color with some pink and blue here and there.

"It's almost time for the party. We should probably head back soon."

"Wait Daddy, can we do one more?" Nashi asked, fiddling with her finger. Natsu raised an eyebrow. It wasn't rare that she wanted to extend their training sessions, but considering that they were about to go to her own birthday party, he assumed she would want to leave early.

"Okay, we have time for one more. What do you want to do? Another Iron Fist, Talon, Flame Elbow?"

"I want to do a roar."

Natsu blinked three times. Sure, a roar was basically the signature move for Dragon Slayers, but it was very difficult for him to grasp when he was first learning. He knew Nashi would be very frustrated with this one, that's why he had been avoiding it.

"Are you sure Kiddo? It's kinda hard to do, it requires a lot of focus. Grandpa Igneel struggled the most teaching me that one."

Nashi nodded, face firm with determination, "I want to try it. Please, Daddy?"

Natsu couldn't find it in him to deny her wish. She would have to learn it eventually, better sooner than later. Natsu smirked at the child before him, "Okay, but you have to do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy!" she said, straightening her back and saluting him. Natsu chuckled, before his face grew serious.

"Now here's what you have to do. When first doing a roar, there are only two things you can focus on, the power you are drawing to do the attack and the object you intend to hit. So what do you want to hit?"

Nashi looked around the clearing. The reason Natsu and her had chosen this spot for training was because it was large and it had a lot of things to punch. Her eyes fell on a small boulder a couple of yards away. She pointed to it, "Is that okay?"

"Perfect, if you're going to do a roar, make sure it's within your range limit." Natsu straightened himself, a look of peace gracing his features, "Now comes the harder part. Now you must completely block out any outside interference. If you don't focus on the object you intend to hit, your attack could go off point and travel in the wrong direction." Natsu closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, "I want you to close your eyes, and concentrate only on the rock. Forget about everything else, all that matters now is hitting the enemy."

Nashi did as her father instructed and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, thinking about the task at hand. Natsu cracked one eye open to see if she was doing as he instructed. When he saw her eyes shut and her breathing steady, he opened both eyes.

"Are you focusing on the rock?" When he didn't get a response, he assumed she was ready to move forward.

"Just like you do with your other attacks, channel all your energy to the part of your body you intend to fight with, in this case your stomach. It will feel warm, almost like when you eat fire, but this time your entire stomach will feel engulfed, not just the inside. Can you feel it?"

Nashi's eyes tightened. Just as she had done so many times before, Nashi used her magic to increase the temperature of her stomach. As she did, she could almost feel the churning and shifting of the fire within. She opened her mouth to answer Natsu, a small spark coming from inside, "Yes."

"Good. Wait until the fire reaches its highest peak, and when you're sure it has, aim and fire." Natsu took a step behind his daughter, waiting for her to make a move. Moments passed and nothing happened. Natsu expected this. When he did his first roar, he couldn't tell exactly when the fire was at its highest, so he just waited. He saw Nashi shift slightly in her footing. Her brown eyes peeled open, fierce like they always were when she was training. The child took in a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Unlike her father's ginormous flames, only a small ball of fire flew out of her mouth, landing with a plop on the grass floor. Natsu stepped on it before it spread any farther. Natsu looked back at his child who was staring sadly at the floor. Natsu smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Cheer up Nashi, that was a good first try. You'll get it eventually and when you do, pretty soon you won't have to worry about all that focusing on one thing and you'll be able to do it without thinking."

Nashi didn't raise her head; she just kept looking at her brown boots. Natsu started growing concerned. Nashi had never really been one to be discouraged. Sometimes she would get a little sad, but her father's praise always seemed to perk her up and make her want to strive to do better.

"Nashi, are you okay?" he asked.

"I just wish I could do magic right," she muttered.

"I already told you Honey, it wasn't going to be easy,"

"Not that," she said, shrugging off his hand from her shoulder, "my magic, I can't do it right."

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

The young girl sighed, "It's just, everyone at school is getting farther in their magic than me, and I feel like such an outsider. My magic isn't like theirs. People don't want to hang out with me because they think I'm a loser who can't learn magic and has all these strange habits because of it. Nobody understands me. I just thought that if I could master it sooner, they wouldn't pick on me."

Natsu was feeling a lot of emotions at that moment. Confusion as to why he was just now learning about this, anger from hearing all these kids were being mean to his little girl, but most of all guilt. He had no idea that their magic was causing Nashi pain. He understood that Dragon Slayer magic had its own strange quirks, but didn't every magic?

 _But not every kid knows Dragon Slayer magic_ , he thought. Very few people knew it, the only ones who did were Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra from Crime Sociere and Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. Then of course there was the fact that Nashi was the first of her kind. She was born with her magic and she was her own generation of Dragon Slayer, 4th Generation because one of her parents was already a Dragon Slayer. Gale didn't know magic and Sting's kid, Hikari, down at Saber was learning Celestial Spirit Magic like his mom, Yukino. That meant Nashi was all alone.

 _No._

Natsu knelt down on one knee. He used his thumb and index finger to tilt Nashi's chin. He stared into her large doe like eyes. Natsu gave her a tender smile.

"Nashi, nobody on the face of this earth is going to understand you quite like I do. Not Gajeel, not Wendy, not even Mommy. We are the last Fire Dragons, and Fire Dragons have to stick together."

"But-"

"No buts," he interrupted. He placed his hands on the child's small shoulders, "Nashi, I will always be here. You will never be alone."

Nashi's lower lip trembled slightly, "But what about when you're not here? What about when you're on missions with Auntie Erza and Uncle Gray?"

The pink haired man looked at her as if asking her for the answer. Nashi blinked in realization, remembering what her mother always told her. She placed one of her hands on her chest, right on her heart, "You'll be right here, and in here," she finished, pointing to her head. Natsu nodded.

"I might not physically be with you, but I will always be there. Sometimes, life will get hard and I'm not there besides you, but you have to hold on, and remember that I'm with you in spirit, every step of the way."

Nashi's somber frown soon morphed into a warm smile. She leapt into her father's arms, holding his neck tightly, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Nashi." Nashi pulled away from her father's loving embrace. Natsu looked up into the sky, surprised to see some stars poking out across the orange and pink sky.

"Look at that, we should get going. We don't want to miss your birthday party," Natsu said, rising to his feet. He held his hand out to Nashi who took it willingly. She smiled up at her father with the same fanged grin he had. They walked down the hill towards Magnolia hand in hand, both with immovable grins on their faces.

Natsu tightened his grip on Nashi's hand. He would never let anything happen to her. He would always be there to help pick her up in times of need.

Always.

 **BEHOLD THE AWESOME POWER OF FORESHADOWING! Spread the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu and Nashi approached the guildhall hand and hand. In the time it took for them to get back to Magnolia from their training spot, the sun had already set and stars were starting to make their appearance. Natsu shivered, he knew Lucy was going to be furious with him.

As they got closer to the building, the Dragneel's could see faint lights near the cliff edge behind the guildhall, the sounds of joy and laughter coming from that location. Instead of going through the hall itself, they went around the side of the building. Nashi let go of her father's hand and rushed towards the celebration. Natsu followed close behind her. When they made it to the backyard, they were taken by-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NASHI!" Everyone had dropped what they were doing once the birthday girl appeared around the corner. Excitement filled her at the sight of her friends and family. Lucy ran up to Nashi and Natsu and pulled them into a family hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," she said to Nashi. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at Natsu and muttered so quietly that only he could hear, "You're late."

"Sorry, she wanted to try one more thing," he smiled shyly. Lucy smiled, letting go of her two favorite people. Once Nashi was released, she ran into the crowd of people, trying to search for her two best friends. Lucy stood beside her husband who was admiring the scenery. The whole backyard was a colorful display of streamers and torches had been lit off to the side, making the colors even more vibrant. In the center of the merriment was a large fire pit; it's warm flames adding to the atmosphere. Natsu snaked an arm around his wife's waist.

"And you thought you wouldn't be able to pull it off," he said smirking. Lucy blushed with embarrassment.

"I don't know why I ever doubted them."

"We might not be the most organized or planned people, but we do know how to throw a mean party," he stated proudly. Lucy giggled, kissing her husband on the cheek, "I grabbed your present to Nashi for you," she whispered.

Natsu beamed at her, "Great! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens it!"

"I know she'll love it." Lucy took Natsu's hand in hers and the two walked together toward the snack table.

Nashi squeezed her way passed her family members. Many people told her happy birthday and she politely thanked them. She scanned the picnic tables until her eyes landed on a green haired girl with pigtails wearing a yellow shirt and light blue shorts and a navy haired girl with a black jean vest and purple skirt.

"Mai! Gale!" The girls spun around and grinned as Nashi sprinted to their table. Mai shifted to the side so Nashi had somewhere to sit.

"Hi Nashi, Happy Birthday!" Mai exclaimed as Nashi took her seat.

"I'm glad you could make it Mai!" Since birth, Nashi and Mai had been good friends, having play dates and going to the same school and despite the fact that she wasn't a member of the guild, Gale welcomed her with open arms and the three became inseparable. Speaking of Gale, Nashi and Mai glanced at the navy haired girl who was doodling using her ranch dressing and carrots.

"Gale, are you okay?" Nashi asked. Gale looked at them before returning to her pictures. Mai sighed.

"She's sad because you were busy training with your dad instead of hanging with her before the party."

"It's not that," said Gale, putting her carrots back on the paper plate, "I wish I knew how to do magic like you is all."

"I thought you were training with your parents?" Nashi questioned.

"But we haven't had any progress. I can't do Dragon Slayer magic _or_ Solid Script magic. Porlyusica said I might not ever be able to do magic all together." Gale folded her arms on the table and hid her face in them. While Nashi felt alone because of her magic, Gale felt alone because of her lack of it. She wanted so desperately to follow in her parent's footsteps, but how could she with no power? She lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nashi and Mai smiled at her.

"Gale, it doesn't matter if you never learn magic, you'll always be our friend."

Gale gaped at the two before grinning along with them. Mai hopped out of her seat and ran to the other side of Gale. Nashi and Mai wrapped their arms around her and she welcomed them gladly. When they pulled away, Mai gave them a cheeky grin, "Besides, I can't do magic either. Normal People 4 Life!" she cheered, jumping onto the tabletop. Nashi and Gale laughed until Mai's parents yelled at her to get off the table. Natsu watched the entire exchange from his seat. He smiled at the small group of friends. He knew nothing would tear them apart. Their bond was almost as strong as the entire guild combined.

He looked down into his lap where a small gift lay wrapped up in dragon print wrapping paper. It had taken him a while in order to make Nashi's present and he was very happy with the way it turned out. He couldn't wait to see the look on his daughter's face when she opened it.

"You look like an idiot staring at that gift Salamander," said a voice beside him. The space next to him sagged slightly when a new pressure was added to it. The same thing happened on the other of him, "Wait till I tell Lucy you love a piece of decorative paper more than your own wife Flame Brain."

Natsu groaned, "Don't you two have anything better to do than annoy me to death," he said, glaring at Gray then Gajeel. The two laughed at the pink haired man, ignoring his question. Gray turned his attention back to the gift in his lap.

"What is it anyway?" Natsu held it closer to him, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Gihi, I bet he doesn't want to say because it's stupid." Natsu glared at the black haired man.

"It is not stupid! It's the best present here."

"Yeah right," Gray said, taking a sip of his lemonade, "Mines the best."

"Is that a challenge, Ice Princess?" Natsu demanded, putting the present on the table and smashing his forehead against Gray's. Gray fought back with equal power.

"I guess it is Flame Brain!"

"Mines probably better than both of yours," Gajeel muttered. Gray and Natsu broke apart, glaring at him.

"FAT CHANCE!" they both yelled. Pretty soon, all three of them were wrestling, knocking over the table and bumping into a few people. Most people ignored them, already accustomed to their rambunctious behavior, however when they ran into one person, they received a completely different reaction.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" They didn't recognize the voice or the accent. They dropped what they were doing and looked at the person. In front of them was a teenage girl decked out with a colorful gymnastic outfit and a large amount of face paint. She was kneeling in front of a strange lacrima that had a funnel sticking out of it. Beside her was a strange liquid.

"Um, do we know you?" Gray asked, standing up. Two more people came up from behind her; they too were dressed like a couple of clowns.

"We are the entertainment for this evening!" one of the men exclaimed, Gray stared at his uvula piercing in disgust.

"What is that?" Natsu questioned, pointing to the lacrima. The girl on the floor glared at him, "It's none of your business old man."

"I'm not old!" Natsu yelled.

"Finola, silent!" the oldest of the group said. The girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Forgive her, she is young and new at this," the man gestured to him and his companions, "Our troupe is a traveling carnival act," he pointed to the lacrima on the floor, "That lacrima is a fog lacrima. It creates artificial fog that we use as part of our act."

"And the liquid?" Gajeel asked, making a grab for the strange flask, only for Finola to snatch it away, "It is the formula we use for the fog."

"I don't know how I feel about-"

"NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL! What are you doing bothering tonight's entertainment?!" the three men cringed in fear. They glanced over their shoulders to find Erza standing there, glaring at the three.

"N-Nothing Erza!" they shouted in unison, looping their arms together and jumping happily. The three clowns watched the whole exchange in curiosity. Erza sighed.

"We don't have time for this, it's time for cake!" an uncharacteristic smile appeared on her face and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She turned around and started marching back to the party, leaving the three men alone with the circus group. As soon as she was gone, they let go of each other and started after her. Natsu glanced back at the troupe behind him. They watched his every movement like lions stalking a zebra. It was then that he recognized them as the group he and Nashi passed on the way to their training spot. Something wasn't right about them, but what? With nothing else to do, he walked back to the party.

Everyone was huddled around a picnic table where Nashi, Lucy and the cake were. Natsu pushed through the crowd to sit with his family. He bumped into a person on the way there, knocking a hat to the floor. Natsu bent down to pick it up, smiling; he could recognize that hat anywhere.

"Hey Asuka, Billy, how are you two?"

The teen sharp shooter smiled at Natsu, her brother right next to her. Her long green hair was tied in its regular braid and she wore a light pink shirt with the bottom tied. She also had on a tan skirt and brown cowgirl boots. Her brother was wearing his normal poncho and moccasins with a Native American feather tucked behind his ear. Natsu handed her the cowgirl hat that she happily placed back on her head.

"Thanks Natsu. We're okay." She said. Natsu glanced around the two.

"Hey, where are your parents?"

Asuka sighed, "They went on a mission. I've had to watch Billy in the meantime."

"It's a shame, they're missing out on all the fun!" he said. Asuka shrugged.

Natsu laughed, "Well, I'm going to meet up with my family. See you two." He waved at the Connells and pushed through the crowd to the picnic table. He could see the sheer joy in Nashi's brown orbs as she stared at the cake in front of her. Everyone started growing silent once Natsu appeared. Lighting one finger, he brought it up to the cake and lit the candles one by one. The people around him started singing.

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, Dear Nashi,

Happy Birthday to you!

Everyone laughed and clapped at the conclusion of the song. Natsu took a step back so his daughter had room to blow out the candles. Taking a deep breath like when she tried her Fire Dragon Roar, Nashi blew out all eight candles in one go. The guild members around her yelled and whooped for her. Natsu smiled at his wife, satisfied with how everything was going. Mirajane took a knife and started cutting through the cake, putting slices on paper plates and handing them out to everyone. Normally, Natsu wasn't a fan of sweets, but he had to say that Mira's cake was perfection. He sat at the main table, Nashi to his left and Lucy beside her, eating his cake and talking with his friends. As everyone finished their cake, Lucy stood and clapped her hands.

"Okay everyone, it's time for presents!" Everyone cheered from his or her seats, Lucy sitting down once again. Elfman came running passed tables, carrying a large load of presents. He placed them in front of Nashi then ran back to his seat with his wife and son.

"Nashi, open mine!" yelled Mai from her seat beside her parents. Nashi nodded and looked through the presents until she found one with Mai's name on it. Placing it in front of her, Nashi tore through the wrapping paper. She gasped in shock and held the gift up for everyone to see.

"Guild Wars, Fairy Tail Edition! Thanks Mai!" she called, hugging the playing cards to her chest. She put the cards in a separate pile and looked for another one that said "From: Erza". She unwrapped the gift and started at it quizzically, her parents doing the same.

"Do you like it Nashi?" Erza asked smiling, sticking another piece of cake in her mouth.

"Um, thanks for the sword Auntie Erza," she said, holding up the small sword for all to see. Natsu glanced at Lucy who had a look of discomfort on her face much like him. They prayed she wouldn't hurt herself with that. Nashi put the sword off to the side next to the cards. She pulled out another gift and peeled off the paper. She grinned from ear to ear. She held up the object in her hands so all could see. Everyone "ooed" and "awed" at the ice dragon in her hands.

"Thanks Uncle Gray!"

"I made it with my Ice Devil magic, so it won't break or melt. Can you top that Slanted Eyes?" he yelled at Nashi's father. Natsu was tempted to jump from his seat and smash Gray's face into the cake, but his wife kept him down. Nashi grabbed the next present, labeled, "From: The Redfox's."

"Wow," she said, pulling away the wrapping paper. It was a picture of a dragon, carved into a sheet of metal and framed.

"Hey Salamander, that took three days to carve! Why does your daughter have to be so obsessed with a difficult creature to make?" Gajeel yelled, earning some laughs from the crowd. Levy elbowed him in the ribs, un-amused.

Nashi blazed through the remainder of the presents, marveling at them and thanking everyone for being so thoughtful. Pretty soon, all that was left were the presents from her mom and dad. Lucy understood the importance of Natsu's present, so she allowed Nashi to open hers first. Nashi unwrapped the gift to find a stuffed, red dragon. Natsu recognized it from the alternate future. He won that same dragon plushy for her at the amusement park.

"Thanks Mommy! I'm going to name him Igneel!" While everyone admired her gift, Lucy leaned close to Natsu.

"Thanks for the idea," she whispered. Natsu winked in response, preparing to give Nashi his present.

"Okay! I've been patient, now I want to see what Flame Brain got her," Gray said hitting his hands on the table. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Nashi placed Igneel in her in the pile of other presents, looking up at her father expectantly. Natsu smiled tenderly as he placed his package in front of her. She took extra care in unwrapping this present because it was super important to her dad. When she finished ripping off the final piece, she gasped.

It was scarf. It was exactly identical to that of her fathers, except since it was brand new it was cleaner. She fingered the soft fabric for a moment when she felt something odd on one end. She lifted up the fabric to find that her name in pink letters had been stitched into the scarf. She lifted it up higher so everyone could see it. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she started at the cloth in her hands.

Natsu watched with anticipation for her response. He could hear Gajeel and Gray grumbling about how "It was a pretty good present" compared to theirs. He looked at the child sitting beside him.

"Do you like it?" he asked, confused as to why she had yet to say anything. Nashi unfolded the whole scarf and wrapped it around her neck. After seeing how well it looked on her, she looked at her father, a thankful smile on her face and her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"T-Thank you, Daddy. I love it." She couldn't express the sheer joy she was feeling for receiving such an amazing gift. It made her truly feel like the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. It was the best present ever.

Natsu pulled the girl into a hug as the rest of the guild members cheered. Lucy joined in the family hug and they welcomed her gladly. They reluctantly pulled away, remembering that the party had not ended with the gifts. Everyone turned their attention to the center of the backyard where the fire pit was. Lucy and Natsu wrapped their arms around their daughter as the entertainers prepared for their show.

Finola activated the fog lacrima and glowing mist soon covered the entire field. They all had to admit the machine was indeed impressive. The performers did amazing tricks compared to their earlier attempts to persuade Lucy to let them perform. Their movements were so smooth and graceful. People clapped when they did difficult feats or showed off strange techniques. They were all in perfect sink with each other as they walked around the different tables.

Natsu yawned, wondering how much longer their performance was going to be. His eyes grew heavier as the act continued. He saw out of the corner of his eye that he wasn't the only one growing bored. Many others were suffering from the same issue; half the people were already asleep.

Nashi's head fell on his arm; sleep already overpowering her. Natsu rested his head on the picnic table. His eyes were winning in the battle to keep them open. Before long, Natsu too closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.

A couple minutes later, everyone in the guild had fallen victim to slumber. The three performs eyed the guild mates, each smirking in accomplishment.

"Cashel, turn off the lacrima," said the oldest of the group. The man with the uvula piercing, Cashel, did as he was ordered and ran to the lacrima, turning it off. Finola walked around from table to table, making sure everyone was positively asleep.

"He he, they fell real hard," she laughed, poking Cana in the cheek over and over again.

"Finola, stop it you annoying brat," said a voice from the shadows. From around the corner appeared the driver of the wagons. Through his cloak, he glared at the young woman, "Do you want them to wake up?"

"Of course not sir," she said, pulling away from the brunette. The cloaked man looked over the large group of mages. He nodded, "This will do just fine."

"Are you sure Krugger?" asked the older of the clowns, "You know how Mother Agnes feels when you bring such small groups."

Krugger smirked from under his hood, "It will be fine. I sense great magic coming from this group," his eyes wandered to the table where a blonde and two pink haired people sat, wrapped in each others arms," especially that one," he said, pointing to the little pink haired girl in the center. "Breccan, gather them up and throw them in the wagon, afterwards, contact Ward and tell him to set up his runes. Mother Agnes won't have a problem with such a small group."

"It's a shame really," said Finola, rubbing off her ridiculous makeup, "it's her birthday after all."

"You're so naïve Finny," said, Cashel, walking up behind her, "since you're new at this, I don't blame you."

"Just remember Finola," said Krugger, joining the two where they stood, smirking down at Nashi, "There is no sympathy in child slavery."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu groaned, scrunching his eyes. It felt like he had slept on a rock. Prying his eyes open, he saw it was the wooden picnic table he had been snoozing on. He slowly lifted himself up, pain shooting through his back. He glanced over to see Lucy waking up as well. Everyone else was doing the same.

 _Did we all fall asleep?_

"What happened?" questioned Happy, rubbing his large eyes. Carla lifted her head off the table, scratching her white fur, "I don't know."

"How long have we been asleep?" Wendy asked, looking up to the sky. It looked darker than it did when they remembered falling asleep.

"I'd say it's about midnight, maybe a little after," said Freed. Everyone looked around the backyard. The torch light had died down long ago and many of the streamers had fallen from their places due to the wind. Lucy looked around the bench before turning to her husband.

"Natsu, where's Nashi?" Natsu scrunched his eyebrows. He stood from his seat and started searching the area.

"Nashi?" he called out. He took a sniff from the air, his eyes widened in panic.

"Natsu?" his wife asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling.

"I-I don't smell her. I don't smell her a-anywhere." Lucy's eyes grew larger along with Natsu's. If he couldn't pick up her scent, then that had to mean she had been gone for quite some time.

"Nashi!" Lucy tried calling only to receive no response.

"Gale's gone too!" Levy yelled, staring at the seat her daughter was sitting at before they all fell asleep. Lucy and Natsu glanced at Mai's parents who were frantically looking around their picnic table, "So is Mai!" they yelled in fear.

"Asuka, Billy, and Otoko are missing too!" yelled Lisanna. Everyone in the guild searched everywhere for the six missing children: the kitchen, the infirmary, and the forest around the hall, even the second floor. Natsu grew increasingly more terrified of the idea that Nashi was missing and he knew Lucy was feeling the same way. He ran around the backyard like a mad man, trying to find any sign of his daughter.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw is wife kneeling at the cliff edge. Many others grew curious as well. He slowly approached her from behind. He could see her shaking and could smell the tears that had yet to fall.

"Luce?"

At the sound of her name, Lucy glanced at her husband over her shoulder. Natsu could see she was clutching something to her chest. He inched closer to his wife and kneeled beside her. When he was close enough, Lucy loosened her hold on the object so Natsu could see.

His breath stilled at the scarf in her hands, the name "Nashi" stitched on one end. Natsu took it from her hands and started at it. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true. Natsu's hands began to tremble as he continued to clutch at the scarf. He felt as though he was going to break at any second. He heard footsteps approached the two from behind. From the smell of newly polished metal, he knew it was Gajeel. He didn't turn around to face him as the black haired man spoke.

"We searched everywhere. They're gone Salamander, all of them. And so are the performers."

Natsu's scream of anguish woke everyone in Magnolia that night.

 **I'm listening to some pretty depressing music right now and it is not helping the situation at all. I hope you're all glad I updated, even if it wasn't, you know, a good update. Spread the love! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You have no idea what I went through to publish this chapter. I'd rather not go into detail, but I hope you all appreciate what it took. Enjoy.**

Everyone in Fairy Tail sat in the guildhall, wallowing in depression. They had never felt so defeated before. They had been through many battles in the past, but this was nothing like they had ever faced before, because for the first time, they felt weak, powerless, because they couldn't even save six little children.

Aside from the weeping of most guild members, there was also the sound of shifting papers. Makarov decided that the only way they were going to locate the children was to figure out more information about the person who took them. So he had most of the members searching through old council records in hopes of finding reports similar to their situation. It didn't matter how late they went into the already fading night, they weren't going to rest until they found something.

Gajeel stared at his wife sadly as she used her Gale-Force Reading Glasses in hopes of finding what they required sooner. She may have looked calm and collected, but he knew her well enough to know what was going on inside that little blue head of hers, the same thing was going on inside of his. She was tearing herself apart because of this. It was probably the case for all the mothers in the room. He glanced at the Strauss family on the other side of the hall. Elfman was comforting mourning Evergreen, Mirajane stroking her long, wavy hair. Mai's parents had gone home a couple hours ago in hopes of getting some sleep, though he doubted that was possible and Asuka and Billy's parents were out on a mission, so they didn't even know their children were kidnapped. Finally, Gajeel gazed at the Dragneel couple.

They were sitting alone in one corner of the guild. Lucy was sitting in her husband's lap as she cried her eyes out. She hadn't stopped crying since Natsu's own outburst, which ended so he could comfort his wife, but it did do a lot of damage. People were still calling the Master to figure out what woke them up.

The Dragon Slayer in question was tenderly stroking his wife's hair, a blank expression on his face. The events of the evening continued to run through his mind and it was still too hard to believe. Just that morning they were talking about her birthday and just enjoying being a family, but now Nashi was gone. Natsu clenched his free fist in anger. Since her birth, he had sworn to protect Nashi so she wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as the alternate future. He couldn't imagine the possibility of losing her again, but that's what happened, and it was his entire fault.

 _No, it's their fault._

When he got his hands on the people responsible for taking his daughter, and he _would_ , he was going to make them pay, not just for taking Nashi, but all of the children. He would definitely find them, and make them regret the day they messed with the Fairy Tail guild.

"I-I found it!" Levy yelled, rising from her seat and holding a piece of paper high above her head. Lucy stood from her spot, Natsu right after, and the two rushed to the table Levy was at.

"What did you find Levy?" Makarov asked, sitting on the tabletop.

"Magic Council reports have shown an increasing number of children under the age of sixteen being kidnapped in the eastern part of Fiore. Few eyewitness accounts point the actions to a man known as Krugger," Levy scanned further down the parchment in her hands, "It's been recorded that his and his team's most well known tactic is sleep inducement."

"But, when did they use the spell?" Lisanna asked. None of the members of the circus performers said anything as they performed at Nashi's party.

Gray snapped his fingers, all heads turning to him, "The fog lacrima. That fog was everywhere, and the chick working it barked at Natsu when he asked what the liquid she had was for. It must have been a sleeping potion." Natsu remembered the moment quite clearly. She did get mad at him over something so trivial. Natsu clenched his fist, lighting it on fire.

"Then let's chase after this guy. I'm all fired up!" Levy shook her head sadly at the pink hired man.

"It's not that simple Natsu. All we have is a name. Other than that, this "Krugger" has absolutely no personal information in the council archives. He always gets away before the council is on the scene so we have no idea where to look for him."

The atmosphere of the guild dropped once more. She was right; they had no idea where Krugger, his gang, and the children could possibly be.

"Tiar."

All eyes landed on the blonde Celestial Spirit mage. Natsu watched his wife as she stared at the floor, "they said they were from a place called Tiar."

Levy and Freed stared at each other, both thinking the same dreaded thought.

"Lucy, are you sure?" Freed asked. Lucy lifted her head to meet Freed's eyes. She looked so cold as she stared down the Rune mage.

"My daughter was just taken from me Freed, I'm positive that's what they said."

"Then there's no hope of getting them back."

Everyone quickly glanced up at the second floor of the guildhall. Leaning up against the railing was Laxus. He had a bored expression on his face, leaning onto an arm he had propped up onto the railing.

"What do you mean Laxus?" Elfman questioned. Laxus straightened himself, fixing his eyes on the crowd below.

"Tiar is a recently discovered country. The Thunder Legion and I were asked to help set up it's first outpost not long ago. The shore of the land is a large cliff that stretches out for miles. No ships can anchor there so an airship yard was put in place instead." Laxus took a breath, shifting his dark eyes around the guild, "The land itself is treacherous. Its rocky terrain doesn't have many resources, and the many native tribes are protecting the little resources it does have. Fioran officials can't expand the outpost farther than a mile because of the natives, meaning we have little to no map date on the area. If Krugger gets there, then there is no hope of finding him."

Natsu stomped his foot on the Master's table, "That doesn't matter! We have to try!"

"Did you not hear him Natsu?" called Cana from a few tables away. Her eyes fell sadly on the tabletop, "there is no hope. They already have a few hours ahead of us and they probably know the area better than we do if they've been there before."

"We understand you want to save Nashi," said Bixlow, "but what chance do we have in finding them?"

"This isn't just about Nashi!" Natsu yelled. Silence befell the guild as Natsu stood tall on the tabletop, "It's true, I want to save her, but it's not just about her. This is about Mai, and Gale, and Otoko, Billy and Asuka. All of them are my family. We have faced impossible odds before, but we've always pulled through and this is no different. I'm going to save the children. I'm going to save my daughter, no matter what the cause, because they are members of Fairy Tail and I'm going to get them back even if I have to trek across Tiar on my own!"

The congregation cheered in agreement. They weren't going to let those kidnappers get away with their plan. A chair fell over as Gray stood from his seat, smiling at Natsu.

"Natsu's right, I'm not going to let some circus freaks get away with my niece. Count me in Flame Brain!"

Gajeel rose from his seat at the bar.

"Gihi, I can't let you two have all the fun, besides, I gotta teach that Krugger guy what it means to mess with the Redfox family."

"You're going to need a real man for this task!" yelled Elfman, shooting up from his chair, fists in the air. Erza shook her head, rising from her seat as well, "there's no chance of the four of you getting the children back with all the fighting you do. Count me in."

Makarov's eyes shifted to the side where Laxus was slowly approaching.

"Well Laxus, are you going to do your duty as a mage of Fairy Tail?"

The blond shook his head in disbelief, smirking, "I'm telling you this is suicide, but I wouldn't join for any other reason than to save my family. I'm in."

Makarov smiled. The six volunteers formed a semicircle around the master's table. He eyed each one individually.

"We only have one chance at this. If they get to Tiar, the chances of getting the children are slim. Head home and pack whatever you may need. Meet back here in one hour. Anyone who doesn't get there in time will be left behind." With that, the six left for their homes to prepare for their mission.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked home in silence. It was strange not speaking, but there was little to be said. Without Nashi, it felt like a piece had been taken from the puzzle and it wouldn't be the same without it. Natsu watched Lucy sadly. He could tell she was tired but he doubted she would be getting any real sleep until he got their daughter back.

Natsu unlocked the front door to their forest home and opened it slowly. The house was pitch black as if all the life had been sucked out of it, which it might as well have. Happy flew quietly to his bedroom, hoping to get some sleep before wishing Natsu and the others off. Natsu and Lucy wordlessly climbed the stairs up to their bedroom.

Lucy opened the door and walked to the closet, smiling happily. Natsu wondered what could have possibly made her smile like this. Lucy opened the closet door.

"Well, we better get packed. We don't have a lot of time. Since we don't know what to expect in Tiar, I think you should wear that new custom made traveling outfit I had made for you. Black and orange, your favorite." Natsu raised an eyebrow in shock and confusion.

 _Why is she coming?_

Lucy placed a bundle of black clothing on the bed then ruched back to the closet. Natsu walked up to the bundle and fingered the fabric.

"Luce?"

"Do you think I should wear a jacket? I mean if it's a rocky area then it's probably a bad idea."

"Lucy."

"But then again, mountains are rocky and it gets cold in the mountains, so in that case-"

"LUCY!"

Lucy inched out of the closet, staring at her husband quizzically. Natsu let the fabric and strolled over to his wife. Placing a calloused hand on her shoulder, he started into her brown eyes firmly.

"Lucy, I want you to stay in Magnolia."

Lucy's lower lip dropped, shock evident in her features, "W-What?"

"It's not safe in Tiar, and if it comes to that then I want you to be here where you won't get hurt."

Lucy shook her head, her face scrunching up in disbelief, "Do you think I'm too weak or something? You've seen my improvement, I'm not helpless Natsu."

"It's not that Lucy-"

Lucy shrugged Natsu's hand off her shoulder, "I have just as much reason to go on this mission than you Natsu," her eyes grew clouded with her tears of anger. She shook as she yelled at her expressionless husband, "or have you forgotten that she grew inside of me for nine months? I want to save her just as much as you do and I don't think it's fair that you get to throw yourself into this dangerous environment while I sit here being useless!"

Lucy was silenced as her husband pulled her into a much-needed hug. She cried fiercely, rubbing her head into his shoulder. She couldn't control herself. She wanted to show she was strong, but how could she when she couldn't even control her crying.

"Please stop crying Lucy," he whispered softly into her ear, "you know how much I hate it when you cry."

Lucy sniffled, pulling away from her husband's warm embrace. She wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I know, I can't seem to stop crying lately huh?"

Natsu brought a hand up to his wife's cheek, stroking it lovingly, "Lucy, I want to bring you with me so badly. As your partner, I want nothing more than for you to be by my side," Natsu took a deep breath, hoping his next words would get his point across, "but as your husband, and Nashi's father, I need to do my duty, and that duty is to protect my family. In order to fulfill that duty, you have to remain here where it's safe while I go get Nashi."

Lucy stared at her husband wide eyed. Natsu was never the brightest, even from childhood. He may have been street smart, but when it came to more knowledgeable things like love he was as dense as a brick. And yet, he understood what family was and the importance of it in his life. He may have been goofy and dense, he wouldn't be Natsu if he wasn't, but he would always take his role as a husband and father seriously.

"Please Luce, stay here. For me?" he pleaded quietly. Lucy fell into her husband's arms. While he held her, she nodded reluctantly against his shoulder. Natsu pulled away only to pull her back in for a kiss. It was chaste, but it made most of Lucy's worries fade away like sand being blown away by the ocean breeze. When he released her, he walked over to their bed, picking up the traveling clothes Lucy had picked out for him. He strolled into the bathroom to change.

Lucy took a seat on their plush bed while she waited for Natsu to finish getting dressed. She agreed to let Natsu go by himself, but she still had her doubts. Just like everyone said, anything could happen. Lucy looked up when the bathroom door creaked open.

Natsu was wearing a coat much like his own, only it was missing both sleeves instead of the one and the collar had been folded neatly instead of sticking up. Underneath the coat was a thick, dark gray, almost black shirt. Its collar overlapping the coats collar and the sleeves had been rolled up just below his elbows. He wore his same black wristband, white pants, and brown belt like always, and he had on black hiking boots. All that was left was the scaly white scarf that he was holding in his right hand.

Lucy stood from the bed as Natsu strolled to her side. He placed Lucy's delicate hands in his calloused ones. They both glanced out the large windows of their bedroom. They could see the light of dawn approaching over the treetops. They had been so preoccupied with the whole situation that they didn't even realize they had been up all night. Much to their dismay, they had to reach the guild before they left Natsu behind. They slowly left their room and out of the house, waking up Happy in the process.

They walked through the deserted streets of Magnolia hand in hand towards the guildhall. Not a word was spoken between the three; that could be left for when they got there.

As they neared the guildhall, Natsu took in all those who came to wish them off. The other five who would go with Natsu stood patiently at the guildhall. Laxus was wearing a thick brown coat on his shoulders with a black shirt underneath. Elfman was wearing a teal button up shirt and a large brown backpack. Gajeel was wearing his brown shirt and belt with a white and red zigzag bandanna wrapped around his forehead. Gray was also wearing a brown traveling coat with a satchel hanging on one shoulder. Erza wore her regular Heart Kreuz armor with one shoulder bare.

Other than them, Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Evergreen, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Carla were also there. They all turned when they heard Natsu and Lucy approaching. Now that everyone was accounted for, it was time to get down to business. Makarov had his brats gather together for briefing.

"The only way to Tiar is an airship port north of here. If you leave now, you might be able to reach them before the next ship to Tiar leaves. If not, then things will get increasingly more difficult. You are the only hope we have in getting the children back." With that final thought, the guild members said farewell to their comrades.

"Goodbye, Elf-niichan," Lisanna said, pulling her brother into a hug, Mira following suit. As they released him, Evergreen took their place, holding her husband longer than his sisters did.

"Show that freak what a real man is like," she whispered, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Elfman chuckled.

Makarov stared up at his grandson who looked back at him emotionless.

"It's a lost cause," Laxus muttered. Makarov smiled knowingly.

"Maybe, but I know you will do your very best anyway."

"I'm going to miss you Erza-san," said Wendy, hugging the scarlet haired swords-woman. Carla rolled her eyes, even though she would miss her too. They were startled when they heard a large wail.

"I-I'm going to miss you Gray-sama!" Juvia clung to Gray's arm like a lifeline. The raven-haired man scoffed, but hugged her sideways nonetheless.

"I guess I'll miss you too." He glanced over at Pantherlily who was talking to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Metal Head, where's Levy?" Gajeel glared at Gray before shrugging carelessly.

"No idea. I couldn't find her anywhere. She's probably crying in a corner because of Gale." He acted as though it didn't matter, but Gray knew Gajeel was very disappointed that his wife wasn't there to wish him good luck.

All that was left were the Dragneel's'.

"Good luck Natsu," Happy said, hugging the pink haired man. Natsu patted him on the head.

"Thanks little buddy. Now take care of Lucy while I'm gone okay?" Happy nodded enthusiastically, releasing Natsu. Natsu stared at his wife expectantly. Everyone watched them in anticipation. Lucy took a couple steps forward, only a few inches of space between her and her husband. To everyone's surprise, Natsu lifted up the scarf in his right hand and wrapped it around Lucy's neck.

Natsu smiled at her kindly, "Watch it for me, kay."

Lucy was frozen in her spot for a few moments. When everyone thought that was it, she threw herself on her husband, kissing him fiercely. She snaked her arms around his neck as he put his on her waist. Natsu felt something soft being placed on his neck, and he knew for a fact it wasn't Lucy's arms. Pulling out of her grasp, his eyes fell on the white scarf wrapped around his own neck. He noticed it was cleaner and slightly smaller than he thought his scarf was. His eyes widened at the glimpse of pink on one end.

"She'll need this when you find her,"spoke Lucy, tucking the ends of the scarf into the coat. They smiled at each other lovingly, pulling each other into one more hug.

"Bring her home," Lucy whispered. Natsu nodded. He was going to bring Nashi back. He was going to bring them all back.

"Natsu, we need to go now," Laxus called. Natsu let go of Lucy and turned around to see the five other members of his party already starting off down the road. He stared at Lucy one more time before running after the group. Lucy watched sadly, clutching part of her husband's scarf in her hand.

"OYE, LUCY!"

The blonde looked back at her husband, her eyes landing on the hand with his index finger pointing up to the sky. The pink haired man smirked as his wife processed what he was trying to say.

It was a promise, a promise that he would come back to her, with Nashi. Lucy smiled, raising her own right hand in the same manner as Natsu. With that, Natsu followed after the rest of the group, away from his wife.

 _I have suffered too much to let her slip through my fingers again_ , Natsu thought to himself, _this time, I'm not letting anyone else take her away from me. Just wait Nashi, Daddy's coming to save you._

Unbeknownst to the six travelers, a small group of men watched them from a hill just outside of the city limit.

"Well?" the leader asked his helper who was looking at them through a spyglass. The man put the glass down, shaking his head sadly.

"We're too late Ward. By the time the runes are finished, those six will have gotten far away from the city."

"Dang it!" Ward yelled, kicking the dirt.

"Shall we stop them?"

"No, we don't have time for that. They won't reach Krugger by the time he reaches Tiar. Just worry about the rune. We can't let any other fairies get away."

 **Well, I hope it met your standards. Once again, I've had a long week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately with tests and my choir concert on Thursday. I ope this chapter is worth the wait.**

The morning sun blinded Natsu as he and his team walked through the woods. Lifting a hand to his eyes, he did what he could to keep the annoying brightness out of his eyes. He stumbled on a root in the middle of the path due to his distracted state. Gajeel chuckled beside him, finding his misfortunes hilarious. Natsu grumbled in frustration.

"Erza, how much longer?" he called out to the redhead in the front of the group. Erza pushed a bush away from the path.

"The sky port is another few hours away Natsu, we should be there by six. Any later and the last airship to Tiar will have left."

Sky ports had first developed a few years ago with the help of the guild Blue Pegasus. They were faster than ships and could reach land areas that other modes of transportation couldn't like the cliffs that made up Tiar's coast. The Dragon Slayers groaned lowly. The thought of riding an airship already made them feel queasy, but they did their best to look indifferent. They had motion sickness patches for the trip, but they would only last for so long. Gray and Elfman snickered at the three Dragon Slayers. Erza rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by children," she muttered.

"So, what exactly is the plan when we get there?" Gray asked, dodging a tree branch.

Natsu smirked, "Find them, beat them up, and go home, easy as pie," he said confidently.

"Natsu, even I know that that isn't an option," muttered Elfman.

"We can't just beat them up Natsu, we need to think about it a little deeper than that," said Laxus, shaking his head.

"I agree," said Levy, "There's always the possibility that they actually get to Tiar and we need a real plan of action."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"LEVY?!" they all screamed in unison, shaking the earth around them.

"What?" the blunette asked, placing a hand on her hip. Levy was wearing a black shirt with two unconnected white sleeves. The sleeves had an orange diamond pattern at the top of them. She also had on a tan skirt and black leggings with her signature headband on her blue head.

"W-What are you doing here Shorty?" Gajeel said, taken off guard by his wife's sudden appearance.

"What does it look like, I'm coming with you," she stated, walking passed him. Gray, Natsu, and Elfman gawked at the woman while Gajeel grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to his side. He glared down at the short woman who returned the glare with just as much resolve.

"Oh no you're not. You're going back to the guild right now where it's safe," he growled, but Levy remained unmoved.

"I made my decision, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. You need someone like me here," she said, folding her arms over her small chest. Gajeel rubbed a hand over his face, his frustration growing worse.

"Why would we need you here?" Levy rolled her eyes, holding a hand up and counting her fingers.

"One, Gale is my daughter as much as she is yours. Two, I might not know much, but I do know a little bit about Tiar from what I've researched. And three, I'm probably the smartest one here."

"Can't argue with that last one," muttered Gray, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Levy's glare softened. She placed a tender hand on her husbands arm, startling him slightly.

"I can help Gajeel. Please, let me do this. There's nothing left for me here without you and Gale."

Sweat began to build up on Gajeel's brow. He bit his lower lip, trying to fight the will to let Levy accompany him. However, his better judgment failed. He sighed angrily.

"Fine." Levy smiled at his answer. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before running up to the front with Erza. Gajeel grumbled to himself. Glancing to his side, he saw Natsu, Gray, and Elfman giving him cheeky looks, Laxus walked passed them, finding their stupidity ridiculous.

"What are you all staring at?" he barked. Natsu shrugged.

"Just trying to figure out who wears the pants in your relationship, you or Levy."

"Shut up Salamander, Levy put up a fight to come. Did Bunny Girl?"

"Yes actually, but at least Luce _respects_ my decisions."

"Would you like some ice for that burn, Gajeel?" said Gray smartly. Natsu held a fist up which Gray gladly bumped in response. Gajeel snarled at them, continuing his hike up the dirt path. The group of now seven continued their trek through the forests of Magnolia. Natsu's mind wandered back to his child, wondering what Nashi and the other poor children could possibly be facing in the hands of Krugger the Kidnapper.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

 _Thump Thump Thump_

Nashi grumbled, her bed kept shaking and waking her up. She shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the hard, moving surface.

 _Wait? Since when does my bed move on its own?_

Reluctantly, Nashi opened her brown eyes. The area was very dark and smelt unfamiliar to the young Dragon Slayer. She tried to sit up, but something was restraining her hands. Using her elbows, Nashi sat up in her seat. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the dim light of the area. The room was filled with wooden crates and water canteens. Nashi looked around the room once more, her eyes landing on the multiple bodies' surrounding her. She squinted, trying to make out who they were.

"Gale?" she whispered to the navy haired girl. Gale scrunched her eyes before they slowly opened. She glanced up at the pink haired girl.

"Nashi? Where are we?" Gale struggled to sit up, her wrists bound as well.

"I'm not sure," Nashi answered. She was starting to grow nervous. She couldn't smell her parents anywhere and it was frightening her. She wanted her mommy and daddy badly. She looked down at her neck and gasped.

"What's wrong?" called another voice. Gale and Nashi turned around to find Asuka waking up from her sleep and looking at them concernedly.

"My scarf is gone," Nashi answered.

"You were freaking out over a scarf?" said Otoko, sitting up as well. Billy soon followed suit from beside Asuka. Nashi glared at Otoko, though she doubted he could see in the dim light.

"It's not just a scarf. My daddy gave it to me and it's super special." She couldn't think of a greater gift from her father. She only had it for a short time, but it already held great importance to her, just like her father's scarf. Nashi felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced at Mai who must have woken up while they were talking.

"It'll be okay Nashi. Maybe you left it back at the guild."

"But the real question is where are we," said Asuka, looking around the small space. All of a sudden, the room was filled with light. The six children squinted at the sudden brightness.

"Hey Krugger, the brats are awake," said a high-pitched voice. Without warning, the children were pulled out of their shaded haven and into the light of day. As their eyes adjusted to the brightness, they focused on the mysterious newcomers.

Before them stood three people, two boys and a girl.

The older man had dark orange hair and some on his face. He wore a dark brown tunic with a belt and orange armbands. Nashi's eyes were drawn to the two scars across his cheeks. He didn't look too thrilled to be in the children's presence based on the bored expression in his dark brown eyes.

The second man looked much younger than the other one. His hair was strange, with one half of his hair yellow and the other white. He had on a black leather jacket and a dark gray tank top. He had on white jeans with a silver chain hanging from one of the front pockets.

The woman looked only a couple years older than Asuka. She had pitch black hair pulled into two pigtails; on her head was a large black hat that engulfed her entirely in shade. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and black corset along with a black skirt and black fur vest. She glared down at the children fiercely with her blood red eyes.

"Why do we need more kids again?" the woman groaned, "Granny already has more than she needs."

"You heard Krugger, he said we specifically needed mages," said the younger man. The kids stared at the piercing on his uvula, "This should be our last pickup."

"Who are you people?" Asuka demanded, taking the leadership role of the group. She glared at the people before her, but the young man and woman just laughed.

"Look Finny, she thinks she's scary." The older shook his head.

"Give the kid a break. It's not like she knows where we're taking them.

"Where are you taking us?" Billy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Tiar."

The six children heard a slight thud from behind them. They turned around to the best of their ability. Behind them were two wagons, one of which they assumed was the one they were just in. Near the far one stood another figure. His black cape flowed as he stomped toward the children. They assumed he was this "Krugger" guy because the three associates bowed slightly at his presence.

"We are taking you to Tiar, where you will serve in a great work," he said lowly. Nashi didn't like these people in the slightest. They kidnapped her and her friends, took her from her parents, and now wanted them to do something against their will, and it was probably evil. Nashi jumped to her feet.

"We'll never help you!" Nashi held up her arms, preparing for an attack.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Everyone waited for Nashi's attack to hit the man in front of them, however nothing happened. Nashi blinked in confusion, bringing her arms back down. Her eyes fell on the strange contraption that kept her wrists bound.

"Each of you is being restrained by Magic Canceling Cuffs. You can try all the magic you want, but it won't do anything. If you know what's good for you, you'll do as we say, or…" Krugger eyed his team, the children looked at them too. The older man held up a hand, a bright light emanating from it. The second held up a finger, smirking. The finger grew three times in size, the end being as sharp as a spear. The young woman simply smiled largely at them, razor sharp teeth visible for the children to see. The children gulped, looking back at Krugger.

"Now," he said, "are we going to have any issues?" No one responded. Krugger cast his gaze on the oldest of his team members, "Breccan, get the donkey ready. We'll be reaching the sky port soon. Cashel, Finola, chain the children together. They're walking from now on." The man turned around, heading back to the main wagon.

"Fairy Tail will stop you. My daddy's going to make you pay."

Krugger glanced over his shoulder. Nashi stared at him angrily. She didn't care who he was or what power he had, he wasn't going to push her around. Krugger strolled back to Nashi and kneeled down to her height. He grabbed the top of his hood and pulled it off so Nashi could see his appearance, she noticed that around his wrists were cuffs with chains attached to them.

He looked much older than the rest of his group with his dark gray hair and beard. His face was full of wrinkles and some flaking skin. His eyes were dead looking; one was black while the other was completely white. Nashi wanted to gag when he opened his mouth and a horrible stench coming from it.

"You, my child, will never see your _daddy_ again," he spat. Nashi tried to remain indifferent to his horrid tone. Krugger stood once again, putting the hood back on his head and stomping back to the wagon. Cashel and Finola finished chaining the children together and started pushing them along the dirt road. None of the children spoke as the four strangers led them on through the woods.

Nashi swam in her thoughts. She had no idea what was going on or what would befall them, but she knew that her father would find her. He would always find her.

And she would do whatever she could to make his task easier.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Are we almost ready?" a snarly voice asked. The owner of that voice was a large, bald man. He wore an army green shirt with the sleeves torn off and leather gauntlets on his wrists. His associate looked up at him, smirking.

"Almost ready Ward. These fairies won't know what hit them."

Ward smiled evilly, looking down at the city of Magnolia below. He was still frustrated that six, which he later discovered was seven, mages of the notorious guild Fairy Tail left the city before the runes were put into place, but he was determined to keep the rest in place. Krugger and Mother Agnes were going to be furious with him when they found out, but at least he could stop the rest from escaping and mark his name in history as the man that brought Fairy Tail to it's knees.

In the Fairy Tail guildhall, everyone was trying to return to his or her regular activities, but it was nearly impossible to do so in their circumstances. They were all extremely tired and worried sick. They had faith in the rescue team, but just how long would it take them to recover the lost children? They just hoped they reached them before Krugger got to Tiar, or it would be increasingly more difficult.

Lucy sat with Happy at the bar, her head on the counter. She couldn't sleep at all last night. Her husband and daughter had been on her mind all night. She missed the warmth Natsu provided when sleeping and seeing Nashi's smiling face once she woke up. Lucy looked up when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mirajane looking at her concernedly.

"Are you okay Lucy? You look awful." Lucy chuckled at Mira's bluntness. With much effort, she brought her head up.

"Who doesn't Mira," she said, gesturing to Jet and Droy who were sleeping in a corner, unconsciously cuddling with each other. Mira giggled.

"I suppose, but you look a little worse than most of the people here."

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's the stress of it all." Mira nodded in agreement. That was probably the reason. Happy looked at Lucy sadly, holding up his half eaten fish.

"Will my fish make you happy Lushi?" not a second later did Lucy bring a hand to her nose.

"N-No thank you Happy, but could you eat that somewhere else. It smells really bad."

"No it doesn't!" he exclaimed. Mira shook her head at the two friends. Though it wasn't the best idea, it was nice to know Happy was trying to cheer her up.

"Why don't you eat that somewhere else Happy, Lucy isn't in the mood." Reluctantly, Happy nodded and took his fish over by the window. Lucy smiled at Mira, silently thanking her. For some reason, Happy's fish smelt worse than normal. It was probably old; he never did know the difference. Mira placed a hand on Lucy's.

"I know how you're feeling Lucy, don't worry. Natsu will get her back."

"And let's not forget Gray-sama!" said Juvia, joining the group. Lucy and Mira laughed. They were impressed that she didn't go chasing after him right after her left. Juvia smiled at Lucy.

"They will be home soon Lucy-san, just you wait."

Lucy grinned, "Thanks Juvia." Lucy turned to Mirajane, "Mira, I'm feeling a little hungry, can I get a milkshake?"

"Strawberry?" Mira asked.

"I'm in the mood for chocolate today." Mira nodded happily, glad Lucy was getting back to her cheerful self. She threw the ingredients of Lucy's chocolate milkshake into the blending lacrima and turned it one. A couple seconds passed before all of a sudden it turned off. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. She had just purchased the new device a couple of weeks ago, was it already broken?

"Is everything okay Mira-san?" Juvia asked, noticing the silence of the normally noisy machine. Mira scratched the top of her white head.

"I'm not sure. This lacrima is practically brand new, it shouldn't be broken."

"Maybe it's jammed or something," said Wendy, joining in with Carla. Mira shook her head.

"I doubt it." All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker above them. Lucy stared at the light lacrimas in curiosity. Then it all stopped. The lights had completely died. Everyone began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what could have happened.

"Strange," said Carla, "First the blender and now the light lacrimas." Pantherlily glanced outside, "It looks like the rest of Magnolia is experiencing the same problem. All the lights and magic mobiles are out. Do you think it's a power outage?"

"But magic mobiles don't run on electricity, they run on magic," said Cana. Everyone began to grow nervous. Lucy pulled out one of her many Gate Keys and held it out in front of her.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Nothing happened, not even a tiny spark. Carla tried concentrating on her area magic, but nothing sprouted from her back like it was supposed to. Everyone in the guild frantically tried using his or her magic but to no avail. It was hopeless.

There was no magic.

"What is going on?" muttered Lucy staring down at her keys. This made absolutely no sense.

"Look!" Everyone was startled by Freed's sudden exclamation. He was pointing outside through the back windows. Lucy and a couple others ran to the back of the guild and gasped.

Along the border of the cliff and onward were the unmistakable markings of runes. Lucy opened the back door and walked up to the runes, Freed, Master Makarov, and Mirajane following her. She stretched forth her hand but was stopped by the rune wall. Freed looked up and found the rules of the runes.

"It says that all magic within the runes is cancelled out except for the following names," Freed skipped the names to see what else was written. He looked down at Makarov, a look of fear on his features, "no Fairy Tail members may enter or exit."

"Can you disable it? You are a Rune Mage," asked Mira. Freed shrugged sadly, "Not from within here. I can't use magic just like the rest of us."

"Do any of you recognize these names?" Makarov spoke up. Mira, Lucy and Freed stared at the names but didn't recognize any.

"What is happening here?" Lucy whispered to herself. The four were suddenly startled by the sound of Lucy's name being yelled. Their eyes landed on the back door of the guildhall where Happy was running out to meet them as fast as his little legs could carry him. Lucy scooped him up once he got close enough.

"What's wrong Happy?"

"When I was sitting at the window, I saw a bunch of storm clouds, and there was this large group of men coming toward the guild. Look!" he said, pointing to the sky. The four mages looked up into the once clear blue sky to see a large cluster of gray storm clouds slowly engulfing the sky. The winds began to grow more ferocious around them and Lucy clutched Happy closer to her in fear that he would be blown away.

"These clouds, they are not natural," said Makarov. The group quickly ran into the guildhall. When they entered, they saw a large group of their comrades standing by the entrance. They rushed over and pushed their way through the crowd. Their eyes widened at what laid on the other side.

Walking down the street was a large group of men. They shot magic in every different direction, scaring off defenseless citizens. The man in front was bald with a green shirt. He smirked when he saw the group of Fairy Tail mages. He threw a hand toward the guild.

"Attack! Capture them all! We can't let anyone get away!" To the guild members' surprise, a lightning bolt came shooting from his hand and at the guildhall, taking out a small section of the building. The mages of Fairy Tail tried using their magic to fight back, but just like before, nothing happened. Lucy glared at the man who was strutting down the street as if he owned the place. If she had her magic she would teach him a lesson.

"Retreat to the basement!" Makarov's voice suddenly exclaimed. Lucy was shocked to hear such an announcement, especially from her master. She looked down at the old man.

"But Master, we can't just-"

"Don't argue with me Lucy!" the man snapped, "we are outnumbered and defenseless. We must find some way to defend ourselves so we can come up with a plan of attack."

Lucy was about to argue back when she felt Happy squirming in her arms.

"Lushi." She stared into his large irises; fear was etched on his face. Lucy felt conflicted. She wanted to fight, she wanted to prove her worth as a Fairy Tail mage, but if it meant risking the lives of her friends…

"Okay," she muttered, following after Makarov. Everyone in the guild ran toward the basement for safety. The path was dark, and without light lacrimas it would be increasingly more difficult to see, but they continued down into its depths. Lucy stood in the doorway, looking back as the men destroyed more of the area and got closer to the guild. Anger bubbled in her. This wasn't going to be the end. With that final thought, Lucy closed the door, locking her and the rest of Fairy Tail deep under ground.

Ward watched from outside as his men stormed the hall. He smirked to himself. He thought the fairies would have put up at least a little bit of a fight, but it looked like he was mistaken. One of his assistants came running up to him panting.

"The guild members have locked themselves down in the basement. We can't get the door to come down, even with our magic. It must be built to withstand magic sir."

Ward waved him off, "It doesn't matter. They can't do any damage down there. Keep a couple men in the guild at all times. They can't stay down there forever, and when they come, we'll be ready for them." With that, Ward laughed, his siege of Magnolia a complete success.

 **That was a lot of information. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so behind in updating. It feels like its been forever. Maybe it's just me. Oh well, here we go.**

Nashi stumbled as she was pushed along the dirt path. She glanced at Cashel who just glared back. Nashi faced forward again, staring at the back of Otoko's head. Her legs were aching a bit and she hoped they would take a break soon. It hadn't been too long since they started walking, but they were traveling at such a fast pace it was hard to keep up.

"Move faster you little brats," grumbled Finola. They did what they could to pick up their pace, but it wasn't much of an improvement. Nashi heard the quiet sound of sniffling and looked back at Billy whose eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"I-I miss Mommy," he cried. Asuka put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Cashel and Finola groaned.

"Will you all shut up?" Cashel said exasperatedly.

Asuka glared at the scary looking man, "He misses his mom. We all do."

"Well you'll never see them again!" Finola laughed mockingly at the six children. "There's a rune set up around the entire city so those mages can't get out. You might as well forget about it."

None responded to her, but simply lowered their heads in sadness. They didn't want to admit it, but she was probably right. They wanted to believe that it wasn't possible, but a magic rune? Could they still save them?

"You don't know Fairy Tail then."

The two kidnappers turned to Nashi who was standing defiantly in the middle of the path. Her brown eyes stared at them with passion and bravery.

"My daddy will never give up, no matter what challenges are put in front of him. Fairy Tail will save us. You can count on that."

"I'd like to see that happen kid," said Cashel. This shorty was getting more and more irritating to him. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that she was never going to get away?

The wagons up ahead came to a stop. Cashel and Finola looked up ahead to see what the heck was going on. From his wagon, Breccan pointed to the side passed the trees. Cashel, Finola, and the other children followed his finger. The children's eyes widened at the sight before them.

Down the side of a cliff was what looked like a port town, however there was no river, no lake nearby? Instead, the docks were filled with ships floating in the air. They could hear the hurried and loud bustling of the people down in the village.

"The sky port, Monica. One of the first of its kind," said Breccan aloud, finding the sight quite extravagant. Krugger looked back at the children from his wagon in the front.

"Cashel, Finola, get them ready. The ship leaves in three hours!" he yelled, whipping his donkey to continue pulling.

"Alright you little maggots, obey and this will be fast," Cashel barked, pushing the children into Breccan's wagon. Finola hopped into the wagon first, pulling out a couple of the many crates in there. Nashi looked down at the port town once more. She knew her father would save her, she knew in her heart, but she couldn't stop her sensible side from wondering if this was the last time she would ever see Fiore again.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The nighttime began to grow closer. Natsu could see a couple stars pocking out through the orange sky. He breathed nervously.

"Calm down Flame-Brain," said Gray beside him who was peeling a banana, "we'll make it in time."

Natsu growled, eyes falling back on the path, "It's getting darker. What if the ship has already left?"

"Erza said the last ship to Tiar for the day leaves at six," said Elfman from in front of them. Gray smirked, "See Flame Brain. Everything's going to be okay."

"That's easy for you to say," Natsu snapped his head to Gray, "you don't have a kid on that ship."

Gray took a bite of his sweet snack, "Nope, but I do have a niece. I want to get her back just as much as you Slanted Eyes."

Natsu scoffed, "Like that's possible. I want her back more than anybody. Well, maybe Luce wants her back just as much, but you can never love her as much as me!" Natsu yelled, flames coming from the inside of his mouth.

"You wanna bet?" Gray challenged, taking another bite of his banana. In truth, he thought this was ridiculous, of course Natsu and Lucy loved Nashi the most and the same the other way around, but if a fight could keep him distracted then hopefully Natsu would start to feel a bit better. To answer Gray's question, Natsu took his banana and burnt it within seconds. It didn't totally bother Gray, but he made a big deal about it anyway.

"Why you!" he yelled, tackling Natsu to the ground. They rolled down the path, bumping into everyone else. They ran after the men who were acting like toddlers. They stopped just at the edge of a cliff, Natsu practically strangling Gray, however the two were laughing up a storm. Gray eventually pushed the Dragon Slayer off of him, both lying in the brush. Yeah they acted like children, but that's how they bonded.

It's how they made things better.

"You two idiots are going to be the death of me!" yelled Erza as she marched up to the boys. They both cringed at the sight of the furious redhead. Gajeel was smirking at the two, enjoying the fear that radiated off of them. Elfman, Laxus and Levy followed close behind. Just as Erza was about to reach down and strangle the boys, something else caught her eye passed their heads. She froze in her movements, mesmerized by whatever could be behind them. Confused, Natsu and Gray glanced back at whatever the Titania was looking at. What they saw made them feel physically relieved.

From the cliff they were all standing at, the sky port was visible. Levy walked up beside Erza, smiling down at the port city below.

"Monica. The only port city to Tiar."

Elfman whistled, "That is one manly port." Laxus shrugged in response, "It's not all that."

While everyone was staring down at the port on the cliff side, a familiar scent invaded Natsu's nostrils. Natsu took in a couple sniffs, trying to make sure he had smelt it right. His eyes widened when it was confirmed.

 _Smoke and vanilla, that's mine and Lucy scents. That can only mean…_

"Nashi was here," Natsu exclaimed, putting his nose close to the earth and smelling around like a bloodhound. At his claim, Gajeel took a whiff as well.

"I smell Gale too."

"They were all here!" Natsu yelled, leaping to his feet. Everyone's hearts began to speed up. If the Dragon Slayers still had a scent to work with, then they had been there recently.

"We need to go," said Erza, jogging down the path, "the ship will be leaving soon. We can still make it!" Nobody had to be told twice. Everyone broke into a sprint, racing down the cliff side towards Monica.

They skidded to a halt in front of the archway at the town entrance. The port was busier than it looked from the cliff. People were bustling every which way. Traders and merchants lined the streets, trying to sell off their treasures while sailors loaded and unloaded ships at the dock.

"Where are they?" Elfman asked. Natsu and Gajeel took in deep sniffs, but with all the different people walking around and spices being traded, it was hard to trace them.

"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," said Laxus, stepping forward, "We'll have to split up. I'll take Natsu and Gray."

"Augh, I have to work with him?" the two men in questioned in unison, pointing to the other.

"I'm the only other person here who can keep you two from blowing up the town and Erza is better off without having to worry about two full grown toddlers." Natsu and Gray were about to retort, but Laxus was already heading off. The two men ran after the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Erza and Elfman went off together and so did Gajeel and Levy.

"Can you not smell them?" asked Levy, casting some glances at nearby shops. Her husband grumbled in response.

"If I could, we would have found them by now."

"Come on Gajeel," she said, hooking her arm around her husband's, "we should go check the port office. We might be able to figure out which ship is going to Tiar from there."

"Whatever, I better not miss any action." He muttered, glancing at the growing crowd behind him.

"Gajeel, what action could you possibly miss?" his wife laughed, leading him through the town.

At a small café at the center of town sat an exhausted couple, one with white and yellow hair and the other with a large hat consuming most of her width. Finola rubbed her forehead in frustration as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yo Finny, you know you can take that ridiculous hat off now," he pointed to the umbrella above their table, "this umbrella is big enough and it's practically nighttime." Finola glared menacingly at the man in front of her. Cashel held his hands up in defense before grabbing his danish and taking a large bite out of it.

"I can't wait till this is all over," groaned Finola, "Krugger should be loading those brats as we speak. I'm ready for all of this stupid trekking to end."

Cashel shrugged, "It's not that bad, once you get used to all the whining children and the rocks that get lodged in your feet as you travel across Tiar."

"I'm just glad this is the last round up. Granny better be happy with this bunch."

"Sure she will," laughed Cashel, "they're Fairy Tail mages, their full of magic! She only needs one for the-"

"Shut up," Finola suddenly barked, crimson eyes as wide as saucers. Cashel followed her line of sight and gasped at the head of pink hair in the distance.

"How did they get passed the barrier?" he exclaimed. Finola set her cup of tea on the table. Her eyes flicked between Natsu, Gray, and Laxus.

"We need to get to the ship now." She gave Cashel a suggestive look and he nodded in response. The two rose from their seats and started back into town toward the port.

"Which ship is it?" Gray muttered, holding a hand up to his eyes to block out the setting sun.

"Maybe if we could find one of the entertainers from the night of the kidnapping, we could follow them to the ship," Laxus suggested.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find them?" asked Gray. Natsu's mind didn't process what Gray said after, because his onyx eyes were scanning the crowd in front of him. He took in every detail of the people, hoping to find something familiar. And then he spotted them. His black eyes flickered jade at the sight of a young man and young girl, pushing their way through the crowd of Monica.

"I found some for ya Ice Princess," Natsu growled. Laxus and Gray followed Natsu's eyes toward the two people. Finola looked back at the men almost as if she heard Natsu as if he were right next to her. Cashel looked back as well. The five individuals glared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Then in the blink of an eye, Cashel and Finola bolted.

"Hey! Get back here you criminals!" Natsu screamed, charging after them. Gray followed not far behind him. They pushed through the crowd of people, intent on catching the people who took away their family.

Laxus sighed as the men got away, "Those two are ridiculous."

"Tell me about it. How old are they, almost thirty?" Laxus turned around to find another man staring at the four people running around the port. He had dark orange hair and wore a brown tunic with orange armbands. He glanced back at Laxus.

"Yeah, they are, and who are you?" Laxus asked, curious as to why this stranger was here.

"The name's Breccan, and me and my friends kidnapped your guild's children."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. Was this guy being serious? From behind his back, Laxus' fist sparked with ready-to-use lightning just in case.

"And you just felt the need to tell me? You know I'm going to have to force their location out of you."

Breccan shrugged carelessly, "It doesn't matter. You won't be able to stop us anyway."

"Just watch!" Without a second warning, Laxus pulled out his fist and aimed it for Breccan. The man moved away from the attack with ease, faster than anyone Laxus had ever seen. Laxus was about to power up another attack when Breccan was consumed in light. Laxus shielded his eyes but it did very little to help.

"Good luck fighting me," said Breccan, "You'll never catch me, for nothing is as fast as light." Still consumed by the light, he zoomed through the air like a shooting star. Laxus smirked as his eyes adjusted.

"It's a good thing lightning is light then," he muttered, turning into a bolt of lightning and chasing after the Light mage.

"Hey, watch it!" a man yelled as Natsu and Gray shoved passed him. They ignored the people that they were bothering, running as fast as they could through Monica's crowded streets.

"Why are there so many people out this late?" Natsu growled, "at this rate we're not going to catch up to them." Natsu glanced to the side at the buildings lining the cliff edge. A light bulb went off in his head. He quickly veered to the side, sprinting to the shops.

"Fire Breath, where are you going?" Gray exclaimed. Natsu ignored him, using his inhuman power to leap onto the top of one of the buildings. His footing was slightly off, but he quickly corrected it and was soon running across the rooftops. Gray scoffed and continued running through the streets. More and more people got into the ice mages path and it was growing infuriating.

"Okay, that's it! Ice Make Kite!" Smashing his fist into his hand, Gray formed a large kite of of ice. He gripped the handle hard as he jogged through the port. He jumped just high enough to catch the evening wind. Gray was soon soaring over the top of the people's heads. Many screamed in fright but Gray paid no mind to them. He could see Cashel and Finola not far in front of him.

Cashel glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Gray hovering in the air. He smirked to himself.

"Hey Finny, you keep going, I'll handle this free floater." Finola nodded and sped up. Cashel skidded across the street, forcing a quick halt. He smirked at Gray, as he got closer. With a large boost of power, Cashel launched himself into the air. Gray watched as he flew over his Ice Kite and landed behind him. Gray rose an eyebrow on confusion when suddenly, the entire kite fell apart. Gray landed with a thud onto the floor.

"What? When did he-" Gray started. His eyes landed on the young man not far from him. They expanded at the sight of his long spear like fingers.

"My Spear Hands can cut through more than just ice old man," he cackled proudly, "watch as I slice your body in half."

"You'll have to get me first you little punk, and didn't your mother ever teach you to respect those older than you!" Gray yelled, slamming his hands together once more. The two men charged at each other, determined to succeed.

Finola held onto her hat as she continued running through the city. Even though the sun had almost set, her hands still burned under its rays. She glanced behind her to see Natsu still chasing after her on the rooftops of the shops. She gasped, as he got closer. Despite herself, she used her magic to increase her speed. She raced passed people faster than Natsu could process. Natsu growled lowly, almost losing sight of her.

 _What the heck is her magic?_ He thought bitterly. Finola grinned when she spotted the airship at the end of the docks that Krugger told her to go to. Just before she was about to reach it, something rushed passed her, causing her to trip and face-plant. She raised her head and glared at the redhead standing a few feet away.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Erza, holding a sword up to her throat. Elfman quickly rushed to her side. They watched as Natsu leaped off his building and landed next to them.

"I was about to get her Erza!" Natsu screamed. Erza rolled her eyes at the pink haired man, tilting her head in the direction of the airship.

"You two go check the airship. Krugger and the children must be in there." Natsu and Elfman nodded, running into the ship. Erza turned her attention back on Finola who was grinning evilly.

"You're going to pay for what you put my family through," said the Titania. Finola just kept grinning. She glanced up into the sky. A cluster of clouds covered the sun.

"Why are you smiling? You've lost?" asked Erza curiously. Finola's crimson eyes flicked back to Erza.

"That's where you're wrong."

Finola quickly rolled away from Erza and jumped to her feet. Erza was surprised by her but quickly regained herself. Finola started sprinting towards the port edge. Erza ran after her as fast as she could.

"Stop!" she yelled as Finola jumped off the edge, her large hat flying off her head. Erza stared wide-eyed as Finola fell farther down the cliff, when suddenly it happened. Her hands began to distort; her body began to grow. A black substance began to consume Finola's body. Two large ears sprouted on top of her head. Her arms began to morph into two large wings. Erza's jaw dropped at the newly transformed young woman. Finola spread out her large wings and shot back up into the sky. Before Erza could do anything, she bolted in the opposite direction, too far to catch. Erza stood frozen in her spot.

 _What kind of magic is that?_

Erza shook her head and regained her composure. It was no time to be questioning; they had a mission. Speaking of which, something didn't sit right with Erza, something that left a bad taste in her mouth.

 _Why would she run all the way here, just to turn around and go the other way?_

"Nashi!" Natsu yelled as he desperately ran through the interior of the airship. Nobody tried to stop him and Elfman while they threw open every door.

"Otoko! Gale! Where are you?" bellowed Elfman, ripping off one of the many doors from it's hinges. Natsu slammed into another door, searching every crate and box in the room, Elfman close behind.

"Why aren't you sniffing them out?" he asked, Natsu continued to throw open crates with ease.

"This is a merchants ship, which means it's always full of people and spices. I wont be able to pick up their individual scents even at my level."

"Where could they be?" Elfman questioned, "If they're smuggling the kids illegally then they should have them-"

"In the Cargo Bay!" Natsu realized. He zoomed passed Elfman and ran down to the lower decks of the ship. The cargo bay was filled to the brim with crates. Natsu and Elfman split up and started prying open the different wooden boxes. They found medicines, exotic fruits, Elfman even found some wild animals, but not one box had a child in it. Natsu raked a hand through his pink locks, his frustration very evident. They heard the sound of footsteps running down to the cargo bay but paid no mind to it. To their surprise, Erza was the one who was running through the ship and into the hanger.

"Have you found them?"

"Not yet," answered Elfman. Natsu ignored them, still searching through the bay.

"What happened to that one chick?" questioned Elfman.

"She got away. She has some strange magic that turned her into some sort of large bat. I was too distracted that she flew back the way she came."

"But why would she go back there?" the white haired man asked. Erza shook her head.

"I'm not exactly sure. Gray was fighting one of her comrades so it's possible she went back to help him."

Elfman didn't respond as more footsteps echoed through the hall leading to the cargo bay. Levy and Gajeel burst through the door. Levy looked extremely frantic as she eyed the three others there.

"Where have you two been?" Erza demanded.

"We were looking at the ship registry. Levy thought it would help us figure out what ship was heading to Tiar," answered Gajeel.

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed the bluenette, "what are you all doing here?!"

"This is the ship to Tiar. Two of Krugger's henchmen were running here like crazy," said Elfman.

"This isn't the right ship!" shrieked Levy. Natsu dropped what he was doing and turned back to his group of nakama.

"This isn't the right ship?" he asked in disbelief. Levy shook her head frantically.

"No, the last ship to Tiar is on the other side of the port."

Elfman threw his fist into a nearby crate, breaking the wooden box in half.

"They tricked us! They led us all the way here so they had time to get away!"

Erza turned to Levy, her brown eyes full of panic, "When does the ship leave?"

"I-In one m-minute," she squeaked. All eyes landed on the pink haired Dragon Slayer. His bangs covered his eyes but his body was trembling. His fist was clenched tightly; they could have sworn he would make it bleed. The temperature of the room began to increase and the Fairy Tail members knew what that meant. Natsu lifted his head enough for the rest of the group to see his eyes.

They were a clear shade of jade.

"Ice Make-" Gray was interrupted by the sound of a large explosion. Him and Cashel had been battling it out for a few minutes, a winner still not clear, when the explosion happened. The two men turned in the direction of the sound and witnessed the side of an airship blowing up. Many chunks went hurdling onto the nearby ships or onto the docks, but nobody was seriously hurt.

"Oh no," Gray muttered. He knew all too well what caused that incident. Cashel chuckled evilly.

"Looks like Salamander just figured it out." From right above Cashel, a large ice prison appeared, trapping him inside. Gray glared at the younger man in fury.

"What did you do?" Cashel shrugged care freely.

"I hate to break it to ya Pops, but you've been on a wild goose chase. Now if you'll excuse me, my ride is here," he stated, using his spear like hands to shred the cage. Gray was about to recapture him when a sudden burst of light blinded him. When it died down, Cashel was gone.

Gray turned back to the airship that had been destroyed by Natsu. His dark eyes widened when he saw said man running like a wild man through the port. His entire body was on fire as he sped past everyone. Gray could see the fierce anger in his eyes.

" **KRUGGER**!" the Dragon Slayer screamed at the top of his lungs. Gray moved aside so Natsu's scorching flames wouldn't burn him. Gray stood frozen in his spot, watching Natsu run all the way to the other side of the port. Another flash of light appeared next to him but he didn't fight against it, if anything he welcomed its familiarity.

"Where have you been Laxus," the raven-haired male asked.

"That blinding light you just saw was one of Kruger's goons. I've been chasing him for a while now. He's faster than I thought," responded the blonde Dragon Slayer. "I take it that was Natsu?"

"Yep, he's going to destroy the whole port."

"Are you going to go stop him?" Laxus cocked his head to the side.

Gray sighed, "I'm the only one who can." Gray said nothing more as he went sprinting after Natsu.

" **KRUGGER**!" Natsu rushed through the streets that were no longer crowded due to his untamable power. He had to reach the ship before it was too late. She was so close. Natsu pushed himself as hard as he could to go faster.

He skidded to a stop, tumbling across the ground in the process. He looked up at the dock where the ship to Tiar should have been.

There was nothing there.

"No. No no no!" he cried, standing. He looked out into the large expanse of nothing. A mile or two away, he could see a large air ship, flying through the sky peacefully.

There it was, carrying his daughter out of his reach.

Natsu ran to the ledge of the port, almost about to jump off out of sheer desperation. Before he could, Gray ran into him, holding him back.

"Let me go!" Natsu called out, but Gray just tightened his grip.

"Flame Brain you can't make that jump!" Natsu turned to Gray and grasped his shoulders.

"Do something. Can't you make a bridge or something?"

"Not at this distance idiot." Natsu tried thinking of a new idea. He was getting frantic. Memories of Nashi's death were flashing through his mind and he didn't think he could handle something like that again.

"W-What about Erza, she can use an armor of hers and fly over-" Just before Natsu could finish, a couple of port police surrounded the two men.

"What's going on?" Gray asked in confusion. The head officer stepped forward.

"Sirs, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us to the court house."

"On what charges?"

"Disruption of the peace and for the destruction of a merchant's ship."

Gray didn't know why he even asked; it was pretty obvious what they did wrong. One of the officers tried to take him and Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer had other plans.

"No, no you can't! We can still stop them before they get away!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to come with us," the officer insisted. Natsu glared at the man and it made him shiver a bit.

"My daughter is on that ship, and I'm not going anywhere until I get her back!" Natsu began to struggle again, trying to reach the edge of the cliff. Officers tried to hold him back, but he pushed them away with ease. Another man walked up to stop him and he once again made a move to shove him away, but he still stood firm. Natsu looked the man in the eye to find out that it was Gray.

"Move Gray!"

"No Natsu," he said, "you need to calm down."

"I have to get Nashi!" Natsu turned back to the cliff edge, but Gray grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back in his direction.

"Natsu, we can't get her now. Let's get the others and come up with a new plan," he said calmly.

"No!" he yelled, "I have to get her Gray! I have to bring her home!"

"I know, but you have to calm down. Everything will be okay. Nashi and the others will be fine."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Natsu banged his fist against Gray's chest. His hits grew less and less powerful and more like weak attempts to feel better. Gray let him take his frustration out until Natsu wasn't even touching him. The names, the insults, and the over all rivalry between him and Natsu left his mind as Gray did the only thing he could think to do.

Gray pulled Natsu into a hug. He never thought he would ever do it in their lifetime, but he did it. He put Natsu's head against his shoulder and rubbed his back. He could feel something wet soak into his coat but he did nothing to stop it.

 _He needs this_ , Gray kept telling himself, _put up with it for him._

"Everything will be okay Natsu. It's okay," Gray said, patting him on the back. The officers watched in awe and pity as Gray did his best to comfort his brother figure. Natsu's tears began to diminish and he turned his head toward the cliff. Through clouded eyes, Natsu stared at the ship that was getting farther and farther away, separating him from his pride and joy.

"NASHI!" Natsu suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I WILL FIND YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FIND YOU!" Natsu resumed his crying, Gray giving him pats and words of encouragement. As they did this, somewhere on an airship, traveling to a far off land.

There in a small crate down in the darkest parts of the ships cargo bay.

A little girl was smiling after hearing her father's promise.

 **WOW, That was a real doozy of a chapter. 5,037 words! I know that last part with Natsu and Gray was a little far fetched, but I thought it would be a nice touch. I'm sorry it took so long. I luv all of youz.**


	8. Chapter 8

A gentle breeze rattled the window of the Monica Inn. Natsu stared out the window blankly, lost in his own thoughts. Gray watched the Dragon Slayer sadly from the table he sat at.

The tavern wasn't much, but it had a very quaint feeling to it. No one else was in the dining area but the mages of Fairy Tail. The rest of the team sat around the table as well in complete silence. Nobody knew exactly what to say. A sense of defeat filled the room as they reminisced about what happened just an hour ago.

"Well now what?" asked Gray, running a hand through his raven locks, "what's the plan?"

"What plan?" Laxus scoffed, hitting his hand on the back of the chair since he was sitting on it backwards, "Our plan was to get the children before they got to Tiar, but we screwed up." Erza looked down at the wooden floorboards beneath her feet. She felt awful not doing anything to stop Finola and it was eating away at her.

"Levy, when is the next ship to Tiar?" the Titania asked softly.

"The earliest is tomorrow at 7 o'clock. It takes five hours to get there by airship."

"So they'll be long gone by the time we get there," finished Elfman, taking a sip of his drink.

"I told you all this was a lost cause," muttered Laxus from his seat. Gray gave the man a hard glare.

"How can you say that so carelessly?"

Laxus shrugged, "I'm trying to be realistic."

"Six children are out in the wilderness with a bunch of criminals, don't you care at all?" Gray asked, standing from his chair, knocking it to the ground.

"Of course I care Gray," responded Laxus, "but sometimes you just have to face facts. How are we supposed to get them now? I don't suppose you have an idea?"

Gray's eyes fell on the floor. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I didn't think so."

"Levy has seen maps of Tiar doesn't she?" asked Elfman. Levy shook her head somberly.

"They only contained so much data. In truth, I was hoping we wouldn't need to go to Tiar to find the children, so we wouldn't need the maps."

"So what do we do now?" grumbled Gajeel arms folded over his chest, "do we just head home, give up?"

"No." Erza stood from her seat, eyeing everyone at the table, "Those children are members of our guild, and I refuse to just abandon them in their hour of need. Whether any of you like it or not, we are going to Tiar to get them back." Erza glanced at Natsu who was still staring out the window blankly, "and we will not rest until we do so."

"But how?" asked Laxus. He stood from his chair, hands firmly grasping the back, "I've already explained what kind of place Tiar is. It's rocky, hot, and full of dangers."

"It can't be that bad," said Gray.

"But it is. We'd be wandering around for days trying to track them down."

"What about a guide?" questioned Levy, "Maybe we could find someone who knows the layout of the land."

"Like who? You said so yourself, those maps aren't any good because nobody has gotten passed the natives to improve them."

The group of mages continued to bicker about ways to locate the lost children, all the while Natsu remained silent. He evaluated the situation to himself, wondering if there was another way. Levy's idea to get a guide was pretty good, though Natsu would rather do the tracking himself. But Laxus made a good point, who would know the land well enough with all those natives attacking?

 _The natives._

"The natives!" Natsu cheered, turning around to face his team. They all cast him questioning looks.

"What are you going off about Salamander?" asked Gajeel. Natsu strolled up to his team, a large smile on his face.

"Who else knows the land better than it's native inhabitants?"

"Of course!" Levy exclaimed, "Maybe one of the native tribes would be willing to help us."

"But why would they?" asked Laxus, "The port town in Tiar is surrounded by runes to keep natives from getting in. If we left then they would just attack us."

"Then we'll fight back!" said Natsu, "You really think those guys can handle us?"

"He's right," smiled Erza, "we should be able to handle them no problem."

"Is that the best idea though?" asked Gray, "I mean, sure I wouldn't have a problem busting a few heads if I needed to, but we need their help, we can't just go beating up people."

"I have to agree with Gray. I think we should try to reason with them first," said Levy. Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. Elfman whistled to himself. Natsu ran a hand through his hair.

This was going to be difficult.

"I'm telling you, this isn't going to end well," said Laxus, shaking his head. Natsu ignored him, smiling like a maniac. He didn't think he could feel this good after just being outsmarted by Krugger, but he couldn't help but feel great. Things were going to turn around; he could feel it.

He cast his eyes toward the window he had been staring so sadly at before, but now he felt a new hope rising in him as he looked into the dark sky.

 _Just a little longer Nashi, I'm not giving up just yet._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nashi groggily opened her eyes as the area around her shifted. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. She looked around the small space she was trapped in. Before arriving in Monica, Krugger had her and the other children shoved into crates so they could smuggle them into the airship. The box wasn't very large, she was stuck in the fetal position the whole time.

Nashi was pretty nervous at the time. She couldn't see anything and she felt all alone, cut off from everyone else.

That is, until she heard her father's voice.

She wasn't sure if it was really there, it was very quiet, but with her Dragon Slayer hearing she could have sworn she heard him calling to her. She may have imagined it, but it gave her hope, and that was all she needed.

The crate started shifting once again and Nashi grumbled.

 _What the heck is going on?_

It was incredibly dark inside so she assumed it was nighttime. Nashi ran her hand against the crate until she felt a hole. She leaned in close and tried to see what was going on outside.

"We should be in Shika territory by morning. We'll let the kids out after we get there," she heard Breccan mutter up ahead. Her crate was facing the back of Breccan's wagon, so she could see two people trailing behind it. One of them was Cashel; the other was something that made Nashi's heart stop beating and fear build up inside her.

It was some form of bat creature. It took the form of a woman, but it was covered in fur, had large bat ears, and instead of arms it had large bat wings. While the creature was scary and disturbing to behold, Nashi recognized the clothing and crimson eyes.

"You going to turn back soon Finny?" Cashel asked the creature. Finola smirked wickedly at him, her sharp fangs larger than when Nashi first saw them.

"You're kidding right Cashel? I can only take this form when the sun isn't out. I'm going to relish it while it lasts."

Cashel shrugged, "Whatever, just don't forget a hat."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'd like to know what compelled you to transform in the first place Finola," said a voice up ahead that Nashi recognized as Krugger. Nashi noticed Finola and Cashel grow uneasy.

"Well?"

"W-Well, the thing is Krugger," Cashel started, rubbing his head nervously, "we may have run into a little bump in the road so to speak."

Nashi couldn't see him, but she could feel the frustration coming off of Krugger from where she was, "What do you mean by that?" he said lowly.

"We um… we have company," said Finola.

The two wagons stopped as Nashi was launched in her spot. She scooted back to her place beside the hole to see what was happening. She heard the sound of someone landing on the ground. She assumed it was Krugger because Cashel and Finola grew more and more nervous as footsteps neared them and the jingling of the chains around his wrists were heard.

"Company? What company?" he growled. Nashi could finally see his hooded figure through the hole in the crate.

"Fairy Tail," responded Breccan from his wagon. A smile appeared on Nashi's face. This had been the best news she had heard all day. Her family really was coming. Krugger glanced back at Breccan; Nashi could see the anger in his eyes.

"Fairy Tail? How many?" he demanded. Nashi listened closely to his lackeys as they answered him.

"Laxus for one," said Breccan, "I also saw Black Steele Gajeel and his wife in one of the buildings in Monica."

 _Uncle Laxus, Auntie Levy, and Uncle Gajeel_ , Nashi listed, _D_ _id Daddy come?_

"Titania is here too, along with that one wizard, Elfman Strauss I think he was called," Finola said.

"And Gray Fullbuster."

"Was that all?" Krugger asked. Cashel and Finola shifted apprehensively. Krugger was growing impatient with them. Nashi leaned her ear closer.

"There was one more person. The Salamander."

 _Daddy? So I did hear him! I knew it!_ Nashi thought excitedly. Krugger on the other hand was not as enthusiastic. Krugger pulled a hand out in front of Cashel. From under his cloak came out tons of chains like the ones around his wrists. Nashi gasped as they wrapped around his neck and started choking the life out of him. She had yet to see Krugger's magic, but she didn't imagine him to use it so freely against one of his nakama.

" _Seven people?_ There are seven people on our trail? How did they escape Ward?!" Cashel could not answer and Finola was too frightened to move.

"If I may interject," Nashi heard Breccan say softly, "I have a pretty good idea what happened."

Kruger remained frozen for a couple seconds, but to Nashi's relief, he soon released Cashel, the chains snaking back under his cloak. Cashel fell on the color, coughing and breathing like his life depended on it. Finola finally acted and rushed to his side.

"Speak," Krugger commanded Breccan.

"Under normal circumstances, we kidnap children from smaller villages so that by the time the parents awake, Ward's runes would have been activated correct?" Krugger said nothing.

"Magnolia is much larger than any city we have ever raided, so it's safe to assume that by the time Ward was done with his runes, the mages had woken up and left to find us."

Krugger grumbled, "This certainly does change things. When I get the chance, I'll have to speak with Ward about his little slip up."

"They know we're here," said Finola, helping Cashel to his feet, "what will we do now Krugger?"

"The next airship doesn't leave until morning. We can still get further ahead of them. They won't be able to find us, and even if they miraculously do, The Shika, Okami, and Fukurō will keep them occupied," said Krugger. He looked up into the sky, determining how much more time they had.

"Let's move!" he yelled, rushing back to his wagon and out of Nashi's view. The wagons started up again but it didn't bother her that they were on the move again. She thought about everything that had transpired between the gang and couldn't help but feel giddy. Natsu was coming for her and her friends! She knew that rune wall was no match for Fairy Tail.

Nashi blinked in realization. Her father would have a hard time tracking her through the desert according to Krugger. He needed help.

Hastily, Nashi brought her bound hands up to her hair. She fiddled with the ribbon in her hair, trying to untie it with her hands currently bound.

"Come on," she muttered, working out the knot. She grinned in accomplishment when she finally freed it and the strands of hair it held tumbled to the side of her face. She checked the hole to see if Finola or Cashel were nearby. When she didn't see either of them, she lightly shoved the ribbon through the hole in the crate. Nashi watched as the gentle breeze carried it away slowly. Her father would soon find it, and with its scent still fresh, he should be able to track them easier.

The weight of today's activities began to take its toll on the pink haired girl as sleep began to overpower her. Nashi used whatever space she had to lay down and try to sleep. It was all so much to handle for the small child and her friends, but she didn't seem to mind at the moment. She had hope that everything was going to be all right. That her and her friends were going to see Magnolia again, and that they would soon be with their families.

And Nashi would hold onto that hope until the very end.

 **It wasn't as long as it normally is. Oh well! I've been really busy lately and I'm just glad I got some form of update in. See ya soon! Spread the love! Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy blew lightly on the torch in her hand. A small spark flickered but disappeared almost as quickly. What she wouldn't give to have her husband's fire magic right now, not that it would do any good with the runes around Magnolia. She tried again, softer this time. The low light of the torch soon grew to Lucy's satisfaction. She held the light up and examined the room.

It was dark and damp in the basement. The only people who really came down here were Mira and Makarov so it didn't get cleaned regularly. It was dark without the light lacrimas, so they were forced to use torches. There wasn't much room for everyone either. People were huddled close together due to lack of space and warmth. Lucy couldn't really complain though. The basement walls were lined with an old mineral according to Makarov that not even runes could suck the magic out of them. As long as they remained inside, they would be protected from the invaders.

Thinking about the siege left a bad taste in Lucy's mouth. Makarov gave in so easily and it irked her. She still believed they could have fought back even without magic. But it wasn't her call to make. The master believed this was for the best, so she would obey.

"Hey Lucy, can I borrow some of your light?" asked Warren, bringing a bare torch up to her. Lucy nodded and brought her torch up to his, lighting it. He walked off, offering some of his light to others. Makarov watched sadly as his brats tried to get used to their accommodations. Their moral was already low with all the children gone, now it had hit rock bottom. The old man glanced to the side to see Mirajane and Lisanna walking up to him. Behind them were a couple of people carrying crates.

"What were you two able to find?" the old master asked.

"Not as much as you would like," responded Mira, "Most of the food is up in storage on the first floor and we can't go up there."

"But we were able to find some rations," said Lisanna, gesturing to the crates being brought in.

Makarov nodded, "Anything else? Blankets? Medicine? Lanterns? Weapons maybe?"

Mira shook her head sadly, "We found only three lanterns that don't run on lacrima. We couldn't find any medicine, but we're still looking. And we could only find twelve blankets."

"That's not going to be enough," Makarov muttered, stroking his short bear.

"We'll just have to share," offered Lisanna. The other two wizards agreed.

"And the weapons?"

"All the guns we could find were magic. None of them work. The only other thing that could count as a weapon was a kitchen knife Bixlow found," answered Mira.

Makarov frowned. It seemed things weren't exactly in their favor. It wasn't ideal, but they would have to make the best of what they were given. Nothing could be wasted and it all had to be used sparingly. Who knew how long they would have to stay down there.

"Well this is just dandy," muttered Cana as she crashed in a corner of the basement. Next to her were Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. Happy was dozing a few feet away from them.

"Juvia is scared," Juvia whispered. Just then, a spider crawled right passed her, causing her to jump slightly. Carla rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty scared too Juvia-san," said Wendy.

"You two are grown women. Show some sort of backbone," growled Carla. Lucy walked up to the group, a lit torch in one hand and a lantern in the other. She lit the lantern using her torch and handed it off to Max for someone else to use, leaving the group of girls with the lantern. She placed it in the center of their group huddle and took a seat beside Juvia. Carefully, she gathered Happy in her arms and put him on her lap.

"I don't totally blame them though, this place is pretty freaky," she said. Cana chuckled.

"This is like one of those sleepovers we all used to have when we were teens. Having stereotypical pillow fights and gossiping about boys."

"Remember that one time when Erza was asleep and we doodled on her face? The next morning when she woke up her face turned all red because we drew Jellal's tattoo," giggled Lucy. The other girls laughed, remembering that moment well. Erza threatened them to reveal who did it, but she kept stuttering due to her embarrassment.

"Or the time we dared Lucy to kiss one of Juvia's Gray Dolls?" said Cana. Wendy and Lucy laughed; however, Juvia was not nearly as amused.

"Juvia does not find that funny." This only caused the girls to laugh harder, clutching their stomachs and earning weird glances from other guild members. Lucy calmed her fit of giggles and took a much needed yawn.

"Are you okay Lucy-san?" the blue haired woman asked. Lucy waved her off.

"I'm fine Wendy, it's just a yawn. It's probably really late right now," she answered, rubbing behind Happy's ears.

"Juvia thinks you should get some sleep," said the Water mage.

Carla nodded, "I agree, you've been pretty tired lately, with Natsu and Nashi gone and all."

A sad smile graced Lucy's face. She fumbled with the strands of Natsu's scarf that she forgot she was wearing, "I don't think I'll be getting any good sleep for a while Carla."

A cold hand placed itself on Lucy's shoulder. She glanced to the side to see Juvia smiling at her.

"It will be okay Lucy-san. Pretty soon, Natsu-san and Nashi will come marching home and everything will go back to normal."

"How normal though?" Lucy questioned. She eyed the room around them, "will we still be here, or will we rise up and face the men who conquered Magnolia?"

"I wouldn't worry too much Lucy," said Cana, "We may not have won the battle, but the war has only just started. We'll stop those jerks upstairs, you can count on that."

"Unless of course Natsu beats us to the punch," said Carla jokingly. The girls giggled once more, enjoying the time they had together. They talked amongst themselves for a couple more minutes before they noticed everyone heading off to sleep. Deciding it was about time, they hit the sack too, Lucy picked up the lantern. The girls around tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. Lucy smiled at each of them as they closed their eyes and wandered into dreamland. Lucy was about to blow out the light when she was startled by a sudden cough. She looked down in her lap where Happy was sleeping peacefully. Another cough came from the exceed but he remained lost in his dreams.

Sighing, Lucy blew out the lantern's light and put it down. She placed Happy down beside her and she curled up on her side, clutching her husband's scarf close to her.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks as if it would make him feel better. The night had been long and treacherous as Natsu tried to sleep, but he couldn't get much in. He missed his wife and daughter, but he didn't think it would be that hard sleeping without them near. When the rescue team woke up that morning, they speedily made it to the docks in time to catch the next ship to Tiar. In the rush, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus didn't have time to put on their motion sickness patches.

Even after putting the patch on, Natsu still felt extremely crumby. The patch was having little effect on him this time. The Dragon Slayer rubbed his face in irritation. He couldn't wait to get off this rocking tub.

"Hey Hot Head," said Gray, hitting him in the shoulder, "Get up, we're here."

Natsu shot up from his seat, his motion sickness vanishing. He ran up to the edge of the ship to catch a glimpse of the country his daughter was located on. He understood why they had to take an airship instead of a regular boat. The first thing Natsu noticed was that there was no beach or harbor; instead it was cliffs as far as his eyes could see. The area was rocky and dusty looking. He wondered if it ever rained there.

He could see the small outpost where ships came in and out. It wasn't busy like in Monica; there were only a couple of people walking around and there weren't nearly as many buildings.

"Come on," said Gray, "we need to get our stuff." Natsu nodded and followed the raven-haired man down to the decks below to fetch his things.

When the ship finally docked, Natsu practically kissed the ground he stood on. Erza pulled him off, scolding him for causing a scene. The group of seven looked around the small port. It was so pathetic compared to Monica.

"Why does it have so few people?" asked Gajeel.

"They're still building," answered Laxus, "Nobody want to come to a place as dry and disappointing as this unless it's worth coming too. Besides, they're probably scared of the natives." Laxus pointed up to the sky. Everyone noticed some kind of rippling effect happening where he was pointing, "They have a rune wall set up around the city perimeter to keep them out."

"But we need to find them," said Levy, looking at the various buildings, "We should stock up on supplies. There is a convenience store over there," she said, pointing to the small building. The team walked up to the building, a little bell ringing as they opened the door. The man at the front desk ignored them as they searched around for the items they needed. Levy however walked up to the front desk happily.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The man didn't cast her a glance as he fumbled through a newspaper, "I was wondering if you could tell us about the native peoples of this region?"

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"My friends and I are planning to travel through this region and we were hoping for some information." The man groaned, putting his paper to the side.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"No, just trying to help our family," she responded. She said nothing more on why they were there. Gajeel walked up besides her, placing his items on the counter. The man sighed, picking up Gajeel's stuff and checking the prices.

"There are a couple different tribes all around Tiar. So far, five have been recorded. The Okami, the Shika, the Tokage, the Fukurō, and the Ramu."

"Any we should look out for?" asked Elfman as he and Gray joined the group at the check out counter.

"The Ramu are located in the mountains south of here so you shouldn't run into them, and the Tokage are very easily startled. You won't have any issues with them."

"What about the other three?" asked Levy. Laxus, Natsu and Erza congregated with the rest of their friends, items in hand.

"The closest tribe is the Shika and they absolutely **hate** outsiders. They specialize in swiftness. The Fukurō don't exactly have a territory to call their own. They have these gliders that allow them to fly through the sky, so they never stay in one place. The Okami are probably the strongest of the three and have the largest numbers. They live farther east."

The man finished calculating their items prices and they gave him the money. Just as they were about to leave, he called out to them.

"Word of advice, just go in and out. There's no point risking yourselves longer than you have to."

"Thank you for the advice," said Levy, "but I'm sure we'll be okay. Have a nice day," she said, waving as they exited the store.

"Well that was helpful," said Erza, "Now we know what to expect."

"Let's just try to find them as soon as possible," Laxus spoke. Natsu was about to say something when a flash of color appeared in the corner of his eye. He looked up into the sky, blocking the suns light with a hand. Something small was fluttering through the breeze above their heads. Natsu squinted his eyes, finding it slightly familiar. As the object got closer to the earth, he could tell what it was. Natsu gasped.

The object in the air was a small salmon ribbon. Natsu took a couple steps back as it landed in his hand. He stared at the fabric for a couple of moments before taking a small sniff. He looked back at his group, a large grin on his face.

"This ribbon is Nashi's!" he exclaimed.

"Can you track her with it?" Erza asked, rushing to his side.

"I think so. The scent is still fresh." Taking a long, lingering smell, Natsu let his nose guide him in the direction it needed to go. His head stopped turning and fell towards the direction eastward.

"That way," he said breathlessly. Natsu shoved the ribbon in his pocket and started sprinting in the direction his nose had guided him. Everyone else picked up their stuff and followed Natsu in hot pursuit.

Natsu felt a burst of energy inside of him he didn't have when he first got off the boat. He glanced down at the scarf so nicely folded around his neck and tucked into is coat. He smiled at the pink stitching that was pocking out. This time Krugger wasn't going to outsmart them.

Because a Fairy Tail wizard doesn't lose more than once.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. Spread the love! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Anything?" Elfman asked, scanning the terrain. It had been about an hour since the group had passed through the rune wall surrounding the outpost. They depended on Natsu's sense of smell up until that moment when the scent was growing thinner and harder to track. Everyone was searching the area in hopes of finding a clue or another object they could use to get a scent. Natsu was kneeling on a boulder, sniffing the rocks surface, Gray and Erza standing beside him.

"Well?" asked Erza. Natsu tried harder, but it was all in vain. He couldn't find anything. It had just been too long.

"Nothing," he said irritated, sitting up on his knees, "I can't find anything."

"Well that's it," said Gray, dropping his hands against his legs, "without a scent we have nothing to track."

"Told ya," called Laxus, sitting on another boulder. Erza and the boys ignored him. The redhead looked out toward the terrain before them. It was somewhat mountainous, but it would only take an hour or two to pass. Erza could see a vast plain before them. It looked so empty and void. It was hard to believe that there were thousands of people out there, living their lives without a care.

"What tribe did the store owner say was closest?" she asked. Levy scanned her map, annoyance pricking at her as the wind picked up.

"He said the Shika tribe, but I don't exactly know where they are."

"It's just our luck to be stuck in the middle of nowhere," said Gajeel, rubbing his face.

"We can't stop here," Natsu exclaimed, standing up, "The longer we stay in one place, the farther the children get and the harder it will be to reach them."

"Ya think we don't know that Natsu?" Laxus asked rhetorically. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"We just need to find this Shika tribe and they can lead us to Krugger and his gang," Natsu picked up his pack and threw it over his shoulder.

"That man at the store said they hated outsiders the most," Gray stated, pulling on his satchel, " should we be concerned?"

"Being concerned isn't manly Gray! Face it head on!" proclaimed Elfman. Gray didn't respond, just simply shook his head.

"I agree with Gray. We should be careful from this point on. We don't know what they're capable of," Levy voiced.

"How bad can they be?" asked Natsu nonchalantly.

The group hiked through the mountain with ease, all the while enjoying the scenery. It may have been pretty basic, but the plainness of Tiar was quite beautiful. The men kept a close eye out as they went down into the valley, watching for Shika. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they made their descent.

Natsu thought about Lucy and Happy back in Magnolia. He prayed that they were both well without him. Leaving his wife alone was one of the hardest things he's had to do. He hated when there was separation between them due to his alternate future. He still had nightmares about it, even after all this time. The team had only been gone for two days, but he longed to be home, with all of this behind him. He wanted to wake up with Lucy by his side. He wanted to eat breakfast with her and their daughter, laughing about nothing in particular. He wanted to go on a mission with her and marvel at her determination and strength, even when she couldn't see it. And he wanted to end the day tucking Nashi into bed and going to sleep with Lucy beside him. He longed for the day when he would find their daughter and make their family whole again.

They reached the bottom as the sun was starting to set. The sky was decorated with a colorful display that reminded Natsu of his own flames. They were pretty beat by the time they reached the plains Erza saw earlier that afternoon.

"We should probably set up camp soon," said Levy, eyeing the horizon. They were walking down a small path at the bottom of the mountain. They were traveling in silence, having nothing good to say. Natsu glanced at the many boulders lining the path they were walking on. The sound of a small pebble falling to the ground echoed in his ears. Keeping a stone face, Natsu sped up his pace. He walked alongside Erza who was staring at the path up ahead.

"You heard them," she stated, eyes still in front. Natsu nodded. Erza glanced at the rocks and saw something hide behind a boulder in the blink of an eye. Erza did nothing except continue moving down the trail. Gray and Gajeel noticed Natsu and Erza's demeanor. Gray peered up at the black haired man who did the same. They gave meager nods to one another and continued on their way.

A couple of minutes passed when the path finally dispersed and they had reached the bottom of the mountain. They decided to take a breather and found a nice spot to sit down. They all collapsed on the ground and stretched their aching limbs. Gray shoved Natsu slightly on the shoulder. They looked each other in the eyes, conveying unsaid information just by looking at each other. They passed this look onto the rest of the group with simple glances and nods. Natsu's hearing peeked at the light sound of running. The Dragon Slayer clutched his fists, heating them to the right temperature. Gray placed a fist in his hand, Levy folded her fingers except for two, and Gajeel rubbed his knuckles, the tops turning into iron. The running came to a stop. Natsu turned to Erza.

"They're here."

The seven mages rose to their feet as fast as humanly possible. Just as they did, the wild cries of the Shika filled the air. From behind the boulders jumped over twenty men, each with a bow and arrows. They circled the mages, all ready to fire when instructed. The Fairy Tail wizards stood close together. Their goal was to persuade them to take them through the wilderness, but if they had to, they would fight to defend themselves.

The people surrounding the mages were wearing animal skins and furs; many of them also wore large masks made of animal skulls. They were all barefoot but some had ankle bracelets made of all different materials from beads to animal teeth. They were covered in facial paint from head to toe and many of them had numerable scars.

"Whatever you do, do not engage unless instructed," whispered Levy, "We need their cooperation." Erza took a couple steps forward from the team. The group of natives surrounding them followed her every movement with their bows. Natsu was ready to leap at the slightest arrow shot.

"May I have council with the one in charge?" the Titania spoke loudly. There was a murmur in the crowd before someone finally stepped forward. The representative wore a mask made of a wolf skull with fur cascading from their head to their lower back. They had beaded ankle bracelets like the rest of the tribesmen, but they had slightly more than the others. They had on a deer skin dress that went to their knees. There was a leather belt around their waist with tassels on the bottom.

The leader walked up to Erza and stared at her fiercely, though it was strange to look at because they were a couple inches shorter than her.

"Speak!" the masked person demanded. It was muffled but the mages could hear them clearly. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he scanned the representative of the Shika tribe. Though their voice sounded deep and scratchy due to the mask, he could of sworn it sounded female.

"My name is Erza Scarlet from Magnolia, Fiore," said Erza, "my comrades and I are here searching for lost members of our guild. We request safe passage and a guide from your tribe to lead us through the forest."

The shika glared at Erza through their mask for a couple of moments before they made a reach for their helmet. The mages were surprised as the mask and furs were lifted off the their head.

Just as Natsu had suspected, the leader of the band of shika was in fact a girl. She had thick, wavy, dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her face was streaked with red face paint. Her eyes were a dark orange that almost looked brown from the distance Natsu was standing. She was glaring at Erza with as much distaste as humanly possible.

"Who are you to make such demands of my people?" she spat angrily, "you have no right to be here. None of your people do. You are nothing but parasites. Feeding off of other people. You take our land like it is your own and attack us with those strange powers of yours. You and all of your people make me sick." It took a lot of willpower for the Fairy Tail mages not to just kill all of them where they stood. They didn't know what was worse, seeing Erza so disrespected or knowing that she was right. The natives were here first and they really had no right taking their land. But there wasn't really much they could do in light of the circumstances. Erza remained unmoved by the woman's tone and stayed as firm as a boulder.

"Please try to understand," she said, "we have no ill will toward your people. All we want is to save our comrades."

"Why should we care about your comrades?" the woman questioned.

"Children," Natsu exclaimed. He didn't know if it was the best idea but it was the first thing that came to mind. Erza and the shika woman turned to him at his exclamation.

The woman gasped quietly at the sight of the Dragon Slayer. She hadn't really been paying attention to the other members of their party but now she had a good look at Natsu's appearance. His pink hair, dark eyes, black coat, and scaly scarf tucked into his dark gray shirt. Unintentionally, a light blush decorated her tan skin.

"What?" she asked, referring to his sudden statement.

"They aren't just comrades, they're children. We were sent to bring them home. They were kidnapped from our guild by a man known as Krugger."

At the name, the natives began to murmur amongst themselves. The woman's eyes enlarged at the mention of Krugger.

"Are you familiar with that name?" Erza asked. Hesitantly, the brown haired woman nodded.

"We know of the man which you speak. He is not the first."

"Not the first?" questioned Gray. A couple shika raised their bows at his slight movement.

The woman nodded, "People with unnatural powers such as he have traveled through our lands, bringing children with them across the plains and deserts, even before I was born." Levy thought about what the shika had to say and evaluated the situation.

 _Unnatural powers? She must be talking about magic. So they don't know how to use it, or have even seen it before._

"Really? Do you know where he is? Where he went with our kids?" Natsu asked. He was about to run up to her, but the bows' of the native's made him freeze.

"You will not find him here. He and his caravan travel east of here, toward Okami territory where we dare not go. We have tried many times to stop that putrid man, but his powers and the powers of his tribe are too great for us. We have suffered many casualties because of him. We will not help you."

"But you have to!" yelled Natsu. The woman was startled by his sudden outburst, "we can't just abandon our nakama; our family! You have to help us find them!"

"Natsu be still!" Erza demanded. Natsu stood down reluctantly, his eyes filling with fiery temper and his fist clutching in anger. Natsu startled the shika woman. He seemed so determined to find these children. She didn't understand what compelled him to be so resolved and passionate. For reasons she didn't know, it made her feel impressed.

"Pardon my friend," Erza said after Natsu's outburst, "but please, we need your help. We cannot locate them on our own."

"This is not our business Fioran," the shika said forcefully, "we will let you leave with all your limbs in tact, but we better not encounter you a second time." Just as Erza was about to speak again, an arrow came shooting down from the sky and almost grazing the top of Gajeel's head.

"HOLY-!" Gajeel didn't get to finish his sentence as more arrows came flying out of nowhere. The Fairy Tail mages remained stuck in their spots while the Shika ran for cover. The woman talking to Erza quickly grabbed her mask and yelled out to her comrades.

"Fukurō! Get into positions!" The woman leapt behind a boulder and started readying her own bow. The Fairy Tail mages took cover in the shelter of the builders as well. They stared in awe at the people attacking the Shika. They were flying high above the air in large kite-like contraptions. Instead of skins like the Shika, these people were wearing feathers all over their body. Two people were to a contraption, one steering and one firing the arrows at the Shika.

"What do we do Erza?" Levy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We fight like real men!" Exclaimed Elfman, transforming into his Beast Soul. Beside him Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"I think that would be the best option. Natsu, go find that leader. We might be able to come to an agreement if we help them fight their enemies." Natsu nodded once and sprinted toward the shika tribe as they fired arrows up at the Fukurō.

"FIRE!" the leader yelled, pointing to the flying natives. All at once her fellow tribesmen released their arrows and fired at the Fukurō. A couple of the kites fell off course and to the earth below, however many remained airborne. Deciding to pull out the big guns, the Fukurō dipped their arrows in oil compartments attached to their kites and lit each one. One by one, they started firing them at the people below.

"Acasha! We won't be able to hold out for long!" one of the shika called to the brown haired woman in the wolf mask. She looked up at the flying fiends in anger. If it hadn't been for those Fiorans they wouldn't be in this situation. The pink haired man from before popped into her mind but she shook the image away. He didn't matter right now. He was probably already-

"Hey lady, rae you going to help us or not?" Acasha swiftly turned her head to the left and came face to face with Natsu. She blushed fiercely and stumbled backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled, her face now red from rage.

"We need your help to find Krugger. Now are you going to help us or not?" he asked.

"Like I would want to help you! You Fiorans are nothing but trouble to my people! Besides, if we helped outsiders, we would be banished from our tribe!" she yelled. Though she hated the thought, it was true. It was a punishment worthy of banishment. Acasha's mouth dropped when Natsu's expression softened.

"You would banish your own family?"

"It none of your business what goes on in my tribe. Now get out of here, if you people aren't careful an- "just as Acasha was about to finish the sentence, a flaming arrow came rushing down towards Natsu. Her eyes widened as it got closer. Before she even knew what happened, Natsu caught the arrow with one hand, his back turned away from the deadly weapon. Her orange eyes widened. Never before had she seen such skill and reflexes. Natsu brought the arrow close to his lips and started eating the fire right in front of the Shika like he did all the time. The tribesman gaped at him in horror, all of them too stunned to move.

 _H-He's one of those sorcerers?_ Acasha thought frantically.

"I don't like the way your tribe works," Natsu muttered, throwing the arrow onto the floor. He looked down at Acasha, his dark eyes full of passion, "Families should treasure one another, and never let go no matter what someone does." An image of his daughter flashed in his mind as he finished his statement. Acasha couldn't find any words to say to him. He was the first one to speak so powerfully to her. It made her heart skip a beat.

"We'll take it from here," he said, giving her a small smile. He jumped over the boulder shielding the tribesmen and walked casually toward his friends. Acasha and her men watched carefully as the mages lined up, staring up at their attackers.

"Are they crazy? They'll get killed!" exclaimed one of the men. Acasha said nothing, watching to see what this mysterious pink haired man would do.

"Well?" asked Laxus, sparks appearing all over his body.

"I don't know what they'll do. We can only pray they'll help us," responded Natsu. Twelve swords appeared around Erza and positioned themselves to be fired above.

"We need to hurry. The longer we waste the farther the children get."

"Gihi, this will be over in a snap," laughed Gajeel. Natsu smirked up at the kites above, his fangs shown proudly for all to see.

"I'm all fired up!"

The air around the surrounding area began to feel heavier. The Shika couldn't explain the feeling, but it was extraordinary. They stared in awe as the mages began to glow brightly with their magic. Their power began to build up inside of them, ready to use on their enemy. Each mage prepared for their perfect move. Acasha marveled at the incredible energy radiating off the group

 _They are all sorcerers._

"Solid Script: Storm!" a gust of wind began to blow the kites in all different directions.

"Ice Make Lance!" Hundreds of spears shot themselves into the kite's wings.

Elfman grabbed a boulder in his Beast Soul and chucked it at a kite, knocking it clear out of the sky.

"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!" Erza's swords went flying in a disk formation at the various flying tribes men.

"Lightning Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"Fire Dragon's-"

"ROAR!" The combined might of lightning, iron, and fire went hurdling up into the sky, filling the night air with a large display of colors. The Shika couldn't believe their eyes as Fukurō fell from the sky or retreated to their current base. Acasha blinked multiple times to make sense of what just happened. The mages walked back to the Shika who were slightly cowering over the might the mages actually possessed.

"W-We don't want any trouble," Acasha said. It was clear that they didn't stand a chance against these people and it would be better to just leave them be. Her and her kin were astonished when the pink haired Dragon Slayer burst into laughter. He smiled happily at the brown haired woman.

"We were never planning on hurting you. We just wanted your help."

"It's true. We weren't going to attack you unless you hurt us, but seeing as we just defeated your enemy, I guess this makes us friends now," said Erza, walking up to Acasha with a smile. Though hesitant at first, the shika soon found herself smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you do not see us as enemies. We hope we can be of some assistance in the future." She said truthfully.

"All we really need is someone to guide us through Tiar. We don't have anything that can help us find Krugger any sooner," said Gray. Acasha dropped her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, but it is against my tribe's tradition to help outsiders." The mages all had faces of disappointment. Her heart clenched at the sight of Natsu's fallen expression.

"Well, we can't force you to help us," said Erza, "We appreciate you not killing us and we hope to see you again sometime." Erza started toward their supplies followed by the other mages.

"You're leaving?" Acasha asked in confusion.

"We have to," said Natsu, "Our family is counting on us to bring the children home, and Fairy Tail mages will do anything for family." Natsu smiled at Acasha who was once again taken back by his words.

"Thanks for not shooting us," he said jokingly. He gave the woman a wave and followed after his team who were already walking away. Acasha watched as Natsu and his friends were getting farther in the distance. She felt the urge to run after him. Why? She barely knew him, she didn't even know his name. But no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she didn't want to see him go just yet.

"I'm going with them."

The man beside her was startled by her outburst, "What?"

"I'm going with them. I'm going to help them find their nakama," she said. Her orange eyes glowed with the strength and will that she saw Natsu have not minutes ago.

"Acasha you can't be serious!" another man said, "You'll never make it."

"I can get them as far as the Necoon Canyon. Hopefully we will find their children by then."

"But that's Okami territory. You will be outnumbered. And besides, if you do, the Wiseman won't allow you to return to the tribe for helping outsiders. Are you willing to sacrifice your title, your tribe all for the sake of these people?"

Though hesitant at first, Acasha built up her courage and took in a deep breath.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Gajeel, his hands shoved into his pockets in a carefree manner.

Laxus shrugged, "What did I tell you, this was never going to work out."

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you Laxus for the millionth time," said Gray, waving him off.

Erza sighed dejectedly, "I suppose we should find another tribe to help us. If we can find one."

"The Okami are stronger and more aggressive than the Shika, and it's safe to say we pissed off the Fukurō, so what are our chances of finding anyone who would be willing to help us?" asked Levy. Natsu was about to speak his mind when his sharp ears picked up a voice calling from behind them.

"Do you hear that?" he asked the group.

"Hear what?" questioned Gray.

"I hear it too," responded Gajeel, looking in the direction they just came from. The group turned around and they all stopped in their places. Running toward them was the brown haired girl from before, her wolf mask sitting proudly on top of her head. She ran up to Natsu panting. Natsu stared at her in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help. I can lead you about halfway into Okami territory, but after that I'm afraid you're on your own," she said, trying to keep up her strong, immovable persona.

Everyone stared at her as if she was an answer to their prayers. Erza let out a sigh of relief. Levy leapt into Gajeel's arms, excited that they now had a chance to save their daughter. Laxus just shook his head in disbelief. The girl looked at Natsu who was watching her sadly. She frowned in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"But, what about your tribe?" he asked, "Aren't you not allowed to go back if you come with us?" She blushed slightly, flattered that he cared so much about her after only knowing her for about an hour.

"It doesn't matter," she said softly, "If it is the land's will that you save your people, then I shall be the one to aid you. Besides, I'll think of something." She said the last part quietly.

Natsu frowned but soon smiled happily. Things were finally looking up for them. Their chances for getting Nashi and the children were getting better by the minute.

"I don't believe we formally introduced ourselves," the shika said, "My name is Acasha."

Natsu grinned widely and held out his hand toward her, "Natsu Dragneel." The woman stared at the hand in confusion but then put it delicately in Natsu's hand. He tightened his grip on hers and shook firmly. Natsu couldn't wait to start their partnership, and Acasha couldn't either. The previous thoughts of returning home to his loving family seemed brighter than they had been before.

Now that they had an ally in the unknown.

 **4,000 words, I am on FIRE everyone! But I can't guarantee that all of them will be that long. I hope you enjoyed this little gift from me to you! Spread the love! Review! I love hearing from you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know some of you are probably super mad at me for the little happenings in the last chapter, but just wait, I have this all planned out. Like I would ruin my own OTP. Anyway, here you go.**

"Hurry up," muttered Finola, pushing Mai along. The green haired girl stumbled. Nashi grabbed her elbow and helped her along. Nashi glared at the black haired woman. Finola ignored her, pushing everyone else. It had been like this for about two days, Krugger and Breccan pulling the wagons and Finola and Cashel leading the children like a bunch of dumb sheep. She turned forward to the plains before them.

It was so different here than in Magnolia. The earth was rocky and devoid of most life. The only exceptions were small sprouts of grass here and there. None of the kids were used to this kind of environment. They were all sweaty and dehydrated, with very little rest. It was too hot and dirty for them, but Krugger and his team couldn't care less about their complaints; they hadn't even given Nashi a break to empty her shoe of dirt. She felt so gross covered in sweat and grime. She now understood why her mother loved bathing so much.

She had been wondering about her mother and father a lot lately, mainly because she knew her daddy was coming for her. Nashi thought about how her mother was doing without her, or her dad for that matter. She noticed when he went on solo missions that Lucy was slightly less chipper than usual. Their love for each other was so strong; it was like an actual fairy tale. What was it like now that he was on a whole new continent?

And what about her daddy? How was he doing? Did he miss her mommy? Was he scared that he would never see Nashi again? Hundreds of questions went through her mind. Thinking was all she could do after all since she was tied up and walking through another continent.

Aside from thinking about her parents, she was also trying to come up with plans of escape. The ribbon was the first thing she could think of that could help her daddy find them, but the scent wouldn't last forever; it was probably already gone. She had do something more. It would be more ideal if it were the adults who would saved them, but a prisoner escape would keep Krugger busy and maybe it would buy her dad some more time. The only issue was, Nashi couldn't think of anything. She wasn't physically strong enough to do anything without her magic, and she clearly couldn't do that with the cuffs, so what other option was there?

"What are you thinking about Nashi?" a voice whispered quietly. Nashi glanced ahead at Gale who was a couple feet in front of her. The navy haired girl was glancing at her through the corner of her eye so she didn't draw the attention of their captors. Her and Nashi both had incredible hearing, so low whispers would be loud enough for them.

"I'm trying to think of a plan," answered Nashi quietly.

"And?"

"I can't think of anything," she growled in frustrated. She looked at Cashel to see if he was watching them.

"Maybe if I could get these cuffs off, I might be able to do something, but we don't know where the key is."

"We could try escaping in the night," offered Gale, "they sleep inside the wagons, so we could try to."

"But without magic we won't last long in the wilderness," countered Nashi, "if we want to escape, we need to ditch the cuffs."

Just then, the wagons came to a stop. The children looked around in confusion. All that was near were a bunch of big boulders; because that's all that was in this stinking country. Cashel and Finola led the kids to one of the wagons, bunching them into a small group. Breccan and Krugger jumped off their wagons and joined the company. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then the children heard movement a couple of yards away.

"What was that?" Billy squeaked in fear. Cashel pushed Billy to silence. As he did that, Nashi heard a small jingling coming from his belt. She glanced up at his belt and could have sworn she saw something shiny. A key flashed in her mind and her heart began to speed up. She did her best to contain her excitement; she didn't want to raise her hopes until she was positive.

"Be quiet you lot," growled Cashel. Some of the younger children cowered in fear at his harsh tone. Krugger heard footsteps nearing their position and looked over at a large group of rocks a couple of yards away. From behind them emerged three unfamiliar men. They were covered in face paint and they were wrapped in thick coats of fur. The children grew anxious, wondering whom these strange men were.

"Are you the sentries we're supposed to seek entrance from?" Krugger questioned.

The leader walked up to Krugger, a hideous smirk on his face, "It depends on whose asking? Not just anybody is allowed in Okami territory."

"We are of the order of Hawthorne." That seemed to wipe the smirk off the man's face.

"What do you want?"

"We need passage through your territory." While they were discussing amongst each other, Nashi took the opportunity to examine Cashel's belt. She shifted to the side slowly to not draw attention to herself. She looked over his belt and smiled at the sight of a small silver key hooked onto the black material.

 _If I could just grab that key,_ she thought. Her attention was back on the discussion between the tribesman and Krugger.

"The entry our territory isn't for free," said the man.

"You think you're the first okami we have crossed through your territory? I've been doing this for twenty years, I know what pleases your people." Krugger snapped his fingers and Breccan walked back to the wagons.

Nashi watched the group carefully. She bit her lower lip as she reached for the key around Cashel's belt. She bit it harder when he moved and she missed by an inch. Sucking in a breath, Nashi tried again, making a grab for the key. She saw Breccan coming back from the corner of her eye. She reached farther, the key grazing her fingertips.

"Nashi!" Asuka whispered, yanking the girl back before she was caught. Luckily nobody seemed to notice. Nashi stared down at the floor, her bangs blocking her eyes.

Breccan walked up to Krugger's side with a small box in his arms. Krugger reached into the box and pulled out one of the many objects inside. Asuka gasped as Krugger handed it to the okami sentry.

"A lacrima?" she whispered. The other children looked at her in confusion. The okami admired the blue object in his hands with great interest.

"Magic Lacrimas," said Krugger, "You won't find these in Tiar. With them you can destroy your enemies and conquer more land. I have five crates of them, and they are all yours, if you let us pass through your land."

The okami walked back at his party. They whispered amongst each other softly.

"What are they talking about?" Mai leaned in next to Gale.

"They are discussing if they should let us pass. It sounds like they're going to make the deal."

The leader walked back up to Krugger, his face like stone.

"We will accept, on one condition."

"What?" asked Krugger. If it was the children he wanted then he would just have to kill the Okami, which wouldn't be much of a problem. The man pointed passed Krugger to one of the children.

"The children aren't for sale," he stated.

"We don't want them," growled the sentry, "we want that one's hat." Everyone turned to Asuka. The green haired girl glanced up at her hat then back at the okami.

"You can't have it! It's mine! I've had it for-"

"Deal," interrupted Krugger. Finola ripped off Asuka's hat from her head and handed it to Krugger. Asuka tried to get it back but was held back by Cashel.

"Hey, give it back!" Krugger ignored her and handed the hat off to the sentries. The okami examined it for a couple moments. He looked back at Krugger smirking. Krugger snapped his fingers and Breccan ran back to the wagons to get the other crates of lacrima. The exchange lasted a few minutes, but soon the Okami each had a crate of lacrima in their arms and Asuka's hat on the leader's head.

"Nice doing business with you," said the sentry, "If you take the route leading to the Necoon Canyon, you should be undetected by other sentries."

Seeing this exchange made Nashi sick. To think people would sell out secrets about their own people. How low were they?

Krugger nodded to the man and went back to his wagon, followed by Breccan. The caravan continued on its path through the desert, the Okami sentries getting farther and farther away.

The girls eyed Asuka worriedly. She had a sunken expression on her face as she stared down at her filthy boots. That hat was a part of her like Gray's necklace, Happy's backpack, or both of the Dragneel's scarves. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, Asuka-Chan, don't worry," whispered Nashi, "we'll get your hat back for you," she said with a small smile.

Asuka looked down at the pink haired girl, her purple eyes clouded with unshed tears, "How?"

Nashi smirked. She glanced down at her hands and Asuka did the same. Unraveling her fist, Nashi gave Asuka a perfect view of the silver key in her hand.

"With a little bit of magic."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Mira sighed as she stirred the large pot of soup. She coughed into her sleeve then returned to making dinner. It wasn't one of her classy dinners that she would prepare for her friends if she were back in her kitchen; no, this was a simple brew she had to make because they were still trapped in the lower recesses of the guildhall.

The Fairy Tail mages had been stuck inside the basement for three days now and everyone was down in the dumps, including Mirajane herself. It felt like ages since any of them had been in natural lighting. Mira missed the sun. It was also extremely cold. Everyone was huddled in groups to keep warm and the few blankets they found were being constantly fought over. Another issue was that there wasn't soap or a shower in the basement, so it reeked of stinky mages. They were extremely lucky that there was at least a toilet and sink with running water, but that did very little to lift their spirits.

Mira was finishing up supper; the last prepared one they would probably have. Since there was so little food down there, Makarov decided to cut down on meals. They hoped that idea would last long enough until help arrived.

Mira took a spoon and scooped up a small portion, bringing it to her mouth. She drew it back almost immediately. It was bitter, and without the proper appliances it wasn't warm enough, but it would have to do. Waste wasn't an option.

Lisanna joined her sister to help scoop the soup into bowls and hand them out to the guild members. Makarov sat at a distance, watching them finish up dinner. He coughed twice just before Warren and Max walked up to him. It had only been a couple of days, but the master could already see the fatigue and malnutrition working on the two young men.

"Did you find anything?" the master asked, his voice cracking. The master had a secret passage hidden in the basement used for surveillance purposes. He had sent Max and Warren down there about three hours ago to see if they could learn about anything going on outside of the guild. He prayed it was at least a little useful.

"We counted at least fifteen men on the first floor," said Warren, "we're not sure about the second."

"They switch out every couple of hours, and they have guards at night as well," Max included.

Makarov stroked his beard, "What about outside?"

"Nobody in Magnolia has power according to them. Outside sources say nobody knows about our predicament."

"So there is no way to alert the authorities?"

"Not necessarily," grinned Max, "they have a communications lacrima up there."

"But only mages who are mentioned on the rune can operate it," mentioned Warren. Makarov sighed. He didn't intend on using the lacrima anyway. It would be too risky without the proper tools to get to it and he was not risking the safety of his children. Mira walked up to the group of men and handed each one a bowl of soup and a spoon. She said nothing as she went on to other people. Max put the spoon in his mouth and a look of discomfort appeared on his face.

"W-Well," he said, putting the spoon back, "maybe we can force-feed them until they surrender," he joked. Warren and Makarov stared at their food. Whether they liked it or not, it was all they had to eat at the moment. They both took their utensils and took a sip.

'Here you girls are," said Mira as she handed bowls to the group of young women in the corner. Lucy smiled at her, though it didn't reach her eyes. She took a bowl from Mira and handed it to Happy who sat beside her, and then she took one for herself.

"Thank you Mira. I'm sure it's great," she said. Mira smiled. She both knew it was disgusting, but at least Lucy was making her feel better. She gave the rest of the girls their bowls and then went off to serve other guild members.

Cana examined the liquid in the bowl. She couldn't see the color due to the dim lighting, but she was positive it wasn't natural. She hesitantly dipped her spoon in and took a small sip. She pulled it out and gawked at the bowl.

"I can't eat this," she said without hesitating.

"We don't have much of a choice," remarked Carla beside her who had the same look of distaste.

"Juvia agrees with Cana-san. Juvia doesn't think she can eat this," said the bluenette.

"Just try to imagine it as something better," said Lisanna as she walked passed the group. Lucy had yet to take a taste of her food and decided to go for it. The women waited to see how she would respond and were surprised to see little to no reaction.

"It's not that bad," she said, taking another sip.

"How can you stomach that garbage?" Cana exclaimed. Carla chastised her, telling her to be more appreciative of Mira's cooking. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just really hungry."

"Uh, no. I'm so hungry that I could eat Happy if I had to, but I wouldn't dream of eating that. How can you not find it gross?"

"It doesn't matter Cana-san," muttered Wendy quietly, wrapping her blanket tighter around her small frame, "and don't say stuff like that with Happy around. You know how sensitive he can be."

"Sorry Happy," Cana muttered, but Happy didn't respond. He simply stared at the bowl in his lap. Lucy watched him curiously but was soon pulled into the girl's newest conversation.

"Do you think the rescue team found the kids yet?" asked Juvia.

Cana sighed, stirring he soup with her spoon but not having the courage to actually eat it, "I'm not sure. Maybe? We can't really know for sure."

"If Krugger had the ability to take us by surprise, then I imagine it's very difficult for Natsu-san and the others to find the children," said Wendy.

Lucy stared into her almost empty bowl; she hadn't even notice it was almost gone. It was taking her husband a while to locate the missing children. It was possible that they were in Tiar. If that was the case, then he could be gone longer than they initially thought. She didn't like thinking about how much longer she would have to go without her family. It was already bad enough.

"Lucy-san, why are you crying," asked Juvia, placing a pale hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy hastily wiped away her tears.

"N-Nothing, I just really miss Natsu and Nashi." Juvia smiled softly at her friend.

"Don't worry anymore Lucy-san. I'm sure Natsu-san and Nashi miss you as much as you miss them. And you'll get to see them soon."

"Thanks Juvia," Lucy smiled. She was right; she had nothing to worry about. She couldn't wait to see her husband and daughter again.

"Hey, Happy?" Carla questioned out of nowhere, "are you okay?"

All eyes landed on the blue exceed. He was still staring lifelessly into his bowl of soup. He looked like he was going to collapse at any second.

"L-Lushi," he whispered, "I don't f-feel so good." The blue cat coughed again and fell down on his side. Lucy pulled him into her arms, letting his bowl fall carelessly onto the floor.

"Happy what's wrong?" she cried desperately. The other girls crowded around the two, curious as to what was going on as well. Happy twisted in Lucy's arms uncomfortably as if he was having a nightmare. Lucy tried calling to him when a crash came from the other side of the room.

"Mira!" yelled a couple of their friends. Lucy stood from her seat, Happy still in her arms. She rushed over to where the others were trying to help the white haired maiden. Lucy pushed through the crowd until she saw Mira, collapsed on the ground. She was moaning quietly and shaking her head fiercely back and forth. Her head was lying on Evergreen's lap.

"What happened to Mira-san?" asked Wendy when she reached the group of people. She rushed to Mira's side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"She just collapsed, we don't know what happened," said Evergreen, growing worried for her sister-in-law. Makarov made it to the center of the congregation and stared at the Take-Over mage in concern. Wendy looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Master, I think we have an epidemic on our hands." She glanced at Happy who was still in Lucy's arms. A hush went over the whole crowd. Juvia put a hand over her mouth. Freed stared at the floor, a look of horror on his face. Cana gulped, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

An epidemic in Fairy Tail, with everyone trapped in one room with no medicine or healing magic. The master could find no comforting words for his children, nor could he think of solution. The situation seemed grave indeed. Lucy clutched Happy closer to her chest. Things just kept getting worse and worse. Lucy didn't think she could handle this on her own. She needed help. She needed a companion to tell her it was going to be okay. She needed a shoulder to lean on.

 _I need you, Natsu._

 **I hope you all liked it. Spread the Love! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, here we go. I hope you all like this chapter.**

The evening sky grew darker by the minute. Acasha examined the terrain with caution from the boulder she stood on. Her and the Fairy Tail mages were about to enter Okami territory after a two-day journey through Shika territory. If she were with a group of regular people, it would have taken almost a week, but these mages of Fiore were quite impressive. Their stamina and determination was admirable, especially a certain Dragon Slayer's, but she wouldn't admit that.

She had gotten to know each of the guild members over the short time they spent together. She was glad she had met someone like Erza; the two of them were so similar. Surprisingly, she had also gotten close to the men of the group. They each told stories of valor around the campfire at night and she would even join in on their brawls. They were surprised that she was able to keep up with them.

But the person she felt closest to was Natsu.

Her and Natsu had gotten very close since their encounter. He had such a strange sense of humor, considering she didn't know what half the things he mentioned were, but she always found herself smiling. He was just so passionate about the important things in life like family. She wished someone like him was in her tribe, or old tribe.

Acasha had no idea what she was going to do after all of this was over. She couldn't return to the Shika tribe for helping the outsiders, and she doubted any other tribe would accept her. She glanced back at the group of mages who were trying to catch up to her. Her orange eyes drifted to Natsu. He caught her gaze and smiled at her.

 _Maybe I can go with them to Fiore_ , she thought. When the thought crossed her mind she quickly shook her head, _No, you can't! You barely know him, I-I mean them!_

Acasha sighed and jumped down from the boulder.

"Well?" Erza asked, "are we setting up camp here?"

"I think that would be best. We're right on the border of Okami land. We can keep going in the morning."

Erza nodded with a smile, "Understood. We're resting here everyone," the Titania called out. Everyone put down their bags and started setting up camp. Gajeel lumbered over to the center of the camp with a dried bush he pried out of the ground.

"Oi Salamander, help get this fire going!" Natsu nodded, putting his pack up against a rock. He strolled over to Gajeel as he put the bush down. Snapping his fingers, a small flame appeared in Natsu's hand. He lowered it and lit the bush on fire. Acasha watched from the side. She was still uneasy seeing them practice magic. It was so scary yet beautiful for a person like her to see.

"There we go," said Natsu. He walked back to his pack and took a seat against the rock. Levy pulled out some ingredients for stew and started cooking it over the fire. Everyone was trying to convince her what to add and what not to add to the dish. Natsu sat quietly against his rock.

In his hand was one end of Nashi's scarf. He twisted his fingers through the strands of the soft material. He had spent a couple of months working on the gift for his daughter, hoping to get it as close to his as possible. He was proud of how it turned out and he couldn't contain his joy when she claimed it as the best present she had ever received. He wondered if she missed it.

He missed his, but Lucy needed it more at the moment.

"It's very beautiful," said a voice beside him. Natsu turned to Acasha as she sat beside him, her wolf mask in hand, "is it a trophy?"

"Oh, no," he chuckled, "it is a gift for someone. I have an identical one back home." Natsu was trying not to talk too much about his personal life. Since he was somewhat responsible for her banishment from her home and regular life, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by talking about his.

He looked down at the wolf mask in her hand, "Is that a trophy?" he asked, pointing to the skull. She lifted it up, smiling.

"Yes actually. There was a great war between all the different tribes a couple of years ago. I was only thirteen, but I was able to persuade the Wiseman of our tribe to let me fight. I wanted so badly to fight on behalf of my people, even at a young age. I proved myself that day by taking the head of the Okami's general. This mask was once his, but now it is mine."

Natsu blinked a couple times. He hadn't been expecting that, he just thought it was a common piece of fashion in her tribe. He had no idea it had such a dark history.

"Wait, so you all got into one war?" he asked.

Acasha sighed, "Yeah. Stuff just happened and one thing led to another. Now all of the tribes are split."

"Have you all considered just talking about it? You all clearly have your own strengths, why not combine them."

Acasha placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu, I admire your strength and the bonds you have with your guild, but this doesn't concern you. If it is the will of the land that we be separated, then we must follow its will."

"But you are free to do as you choose. The land doesn't control who you are. You can be strong together," he stated. Acasha couldn't find any words to say. Instead, her eyes traveled to the hand she had on Natsu's shoulder. She blushed and pulled it away as it had burned her. She hastily stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"I-I'm going to scout ahead," she stuttered and started walking toward Okami territory. Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow but shrugged it off. He didn't understand her.

"I hope she's alright," said Levy as she watched Acasha disappear. Gajeel shrugged, taking a bit of his stew.

"She just has a lot on her mind. She doesn't have anywhere to go now."

"Maybe we should take her to Fiore with us," offered Gray. Laxus shook his head in disagreement.

"She's lived here whole life here. Removing her from Tiar is like removing a fish from water. It won't work out no matter how hard you try."

"I have to agree with Laxus for once," said Erza, stirring her stew, "we can't take her back with us. It will be too much for her to handle. I suggest we try talking with her leaders and see if we can persuade them to accept her back in the tribe." Everyone nodded; that seemed like the best option, but they would have to retrieve the children first. Natsu tried taking a sip of water from his canteen, but no water came out. Sighing Natsu rose to his feet.

"I'm going to find a pond," he said, walking in the direction that Acasha took. The Fairy Tail mages remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Eventually Levy couldn't take the stillness and decided to speak.

"How about we tell scary stories?" she suggested. Gajeel laughed beside her while his wife pouted.

"Oh, and you have a better idea?" she asked.

"I can't see you coming up with a scary story," he said truthfully. Levy didn't have a scary bone in her body. Sure, she could be intimidating, but scary?

"I can too tell a scary story! I'll show you!"

"Atta girl Levy! Telling scary stories is a man's pastime!" yelled Elfman, almost spilling his stew.

"Yeah Levy," called Gray, "tell us a story."

"I have a pretty good one, and it's all true," she smirked. Everyone settled down enough to hear the bluenette speak.

"Centuries ago, in a distant land, there was a prosperous kingdom. It was the biggest city recorded in the history of time, going for miles and miles on end. The people of the kingdom were lavished in riches and treasures beyond anything anyone had ever seen. Many other lands tried to claim their treasure, but nobody could stop the might of them."

"However, not everything was perfect in this land. All the inhabitant's were greedy and prideful due to their wealth and strength."

"One day, a weary traveller came upon the cities doors, begging for food and shelter. The people's hearts filled with pride, and they refused to help him. What they didn't know was that this man was a very powerful wizard. After being rejected by everyone, he decided to confront the king of the kingdom. He told the king that his people were to selfish and arrogant, and that their ego and greed would destroy them. He told the king that he would return in one year, and if the people hadn't changed, then he would rid the kingdom off the face of Earthland. The king ignored him and cast him out of the city. The old man left, to return in one years time."

"As the months passed, the people's riches grew, along with their pride. It grew to such an extent, that the actual city itself was being infected. Dark energy leaked through every corner of the kingdom, corruption everyone's minds as the days went on. Then one day, it all fell apart. The dark magic had influenced everyone to the extent that they didn't just want their gold and riches, but each others. Neighbor slayed neighbor, friend slayed friend, and brother slayed brother; nobody was safe in this warfare. One by one, everyone was killed until nobody, not even the king remained."

"A year passed, and just like he said, the old man returned, only to find the streets littered with rotting corpses and vicious beasts who had made the city their home. He realized that the kingdom had done this to its people and tried to destroy it, however he could not. The dark energy that corrupted the people still remained and prevented him from destroying it. He couldn't just leave the city for someone else to take, so he cast a spell on it. The spell buried the entire city deep within the crust, never to be seen again."

The mages stared at Levy in silence. She eyed everyone in confusion, and then her husband sighed.

"I told ya you couldn't tell a scary story."

"Hey, it is scary! At least I though so when I read about it," muttered Levy, folding her arms over her chest.

"And you said this was a true story?" asked Erza.

"Yeah. Scientists have tried finding it, but no one could. I doubt it would be any good now."

"Kinda reminds me of that Nirvana place," said Gray.

"You're right," said Erza, "do you think that Levy's story was referring to Nirvana?"

Levy shook her head, "No, I read about it in an ancient text that was about five hundred years old, one hundred years before Nirvana was created."

"So what you're saying is, that there is another crazy city out there overrun with dark magic?" said Laxus.

"This isn't just a city Laxus," said Levy seriously, "It's is probably the largest city of our time. To find this city, would make you a god among men." The group let Levy's statement sink in. Suddenly, Levy's story started to sound frightening.

Acasha pushed back a bush as she walked along a dirt path. It wasn't the smartest idea to be out on her own, she was in Okami territory after all, but she just needed to get away for a second. She was just too confused. Why is it that this only happened around _him_?

She came across a small pond with a stream trickling into a waterfall above it. The sight was quite beautiful for a land that lacked most plant life. Acasha kneeled down beside the water and stared down at her own reflection. Her face was red. She touched her cheeks, which felt hot against her hand.

She then started paying more attention to her overall appearance, from her wavy brown hair to her bare feet. She noticed that Levy and Erza didn't dress like that and wondered if other people in Fiore were similar. She began to ask herself rhetorical questions that she didn't understand; what would he think if I dressed like that? Should I try it too? Would I impress him?

She shook her head in frustration. It was all so confusing. She barely knew him, not to mention he was her enemy, a Fioran. She should have just killed him when she had the chance, but she knew deep down she could never do that. She may have only known him for a few days, but he was already working his way through her heart.

 _Does he feel the same way?_

"Oh hey."

Acasha jumped and screamed when Natsu appeared out of the bushes. He was grinning at her, a water canteen in his hand. He wordlessly walked up to the pond and began filling his bottle. Acasha watched, her breath heavy and her heart rate racing. When did this man turn the fiercest warrior in the Shika tribe into a squealing fifteen year old?

"You okay?" Natsu asked when she had yet to move, "did I scare you too much?"

"W-Wha? Oh, n-no! No, I just, I just…"

"It's alright to admit that you're scared. An old friend told me that fear helps you know your own weaknesses."

Acasha glared at him, but her cheeks were still red like cherries, "I have no weaknesses! To be weak is to drag your tribe into destruction."

Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow, "Really, no weaknesses? Everyone has a weakness, even me."

Now it was Acasha's turn to be skeptical. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip, "Really? You have a weakness?"

"Yeah, I have horrible motion sickness."

"What's motion sickness?" she asked genuinely. Natsu rubbed the back of his head, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Whenever I get on a moving object that isn't an animal I throw up."

Acasha stared at him before bursting into a fit of laughter. She clutched her stomach as Natsu glared at her, his canines poking out.

"It's not funny!"

"You're right, It's hilarious!" she exclaimed, falling on the floor and rolling around. Natsu rolled his eyes. This chick was making a bigger deal out of this than she should. What a weirdo.

 _Like Lucy._

If he had to say any other weaknesses, it would be for his wife and daughter, or anyone in Fairy Tail for that matter. He would do anything to protect them, but she probably already knew that much.

"Alright calm down. We don't want you to hurt yourself." He bent down and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her up. When she was back on her feet she froze. She noticed how close the two of them were and felt her heartbeat quicken. She stared down at his lips and stared wondering what they would feel like. Slowly and against her on will, Acasha started leaning in.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to Acasha as a smell entered his nostrils. It smelt as if something was cooking, some form of meat. He knew it wasn't his camp because they weren't cooking meat and it was coming in the other direction. Which could only mean…

"Acasha follow me," he whispered, suddenly crunching down and stalking in one direction. Acasha stood frozen in her place. She soon realized what she was about to do and squeaked, her entire face going as red as Erza's hair. What was wrong with her?!

She did as Natsu instructed and followed quietly behind him. They crawled through the brush swiftly. Natsu let his nose guide him toward the smell. They soon stopped in front of a boulder and peered over it. A couple yards away were a small group of natives. They were just out of listening distance. Unlike the Fukurō or Shika, these people were wearing thick furs on their bodies. They were eating around a small campfire, bickering and arguing amongst themselves.

"Okami sentries," Acasha muttered beside Natsu, "How did you know they were here?" The pink haired man grinned, tapping his nose twice, "One of the many gifts of a Dragon Slayer."

"We should set up camp somewhere else. They could see the fire or hear us if we aren't careful," suggested Acasha. Natsu agreed with her. Just before they were about to leave, something caught Natsu's eye sitting on one of the Okami's heads. Natsu's breath ceased after processing what he thought he saw.

 _Could it be?_

He turned back around to the group of people sitting at the campfire. Sitting proudly on top of one of the sentries was a hat, a cowboy hat. It looked worn, but still under good care. Natsu could recognize that hat anywhere.

 _Asuka_

"Natsu?" Acasha whispered fearfully. His body began to radiate heat, enough for her to feel it. His breathing began to speed up. His normally onyx eyes flickered jade for just a split second.

Without a second though, Natsu stood up from his spot. The Okami only got a glimpse of him when he leapt down, fire in his hands.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he yelled, sending four men hurdling into their supplies. Natsu went on a rampage and started attacking each and every one of the men. Acasha just watched from her spot. This wasn't entertaining like when he and his friends first displayed their power. This wasn't for the fun of it.

This was out of anger.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

One by one they fell unconscious. None of them even had the time to fight back. All that was left was the man wearing the cowboy hat. He cowered up against a rock, his spear shaking in his grip. Natsu stalked up to him, leaving fire behind with each step. Acasha rushed to his side. The man clutched his spear tighter, his eyes closed in fright. He was expecting Natsu to bash his head open in one move, however, the Dragon Slayer just ripped the hat off the mans head and held it up to his nose. He took a light whiff of the object, letting the scent consume his nose. It was faint, and covered by the offending smell of the man just wearing it, but he could still smell it.

The smell of gunpowder and bluebonnets.

Natsu held the hat up to the man, "Where did you get this?" he demanded. The man shook

"I-I have always had it," he claimed. Natsu growled and banged the man up against the rock.

"Don't you dare lie to me, I have known the girl who owns this since she was five now WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" Acasha didn't like this side of the Dragon Slayer; he seemed so, animalistic.

"K-Krugger! I got it from Krugger. He passed by here two days."

"Did he have children with him? How many?" he asked desperately.

"There were six I think. I got the hat from the oldest one. A teenager with dark green hair."

"Which way did they go?" he asked. She was so close he knew it. The man shook his head. He had already said too much. Natsu didn't have time for this; he needed to find his daughter. Natsu lit his fist on fire, lighting the man on fire as well. He screamed and thrashed around, but Natsu held him in place.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"O-Okay, Okay! They took a path to the Necoon Canyon!," He threw his hand in one direction, "They went that way! Just let me go!" Natsu growled and threw the man to the floor unceremoniously. Before he could crawl away, Acasha stepped on his back to keep him in place. He looked up at her, expecting Natsu, but when he saw whom it was he sneered.

"What are you doing here Shika filth?"

"Why would you aid the Fioran? You hate them just as much as the Shika do," she said, ignoring his comment about her past tribe."

He scoffed, "He offered us lacrima; one of the sources of Fioran magic. How could we pass that up?"

"You would sell out your own tribes secrets for gain?"

"Why do you care Shika? You aren't an Okami." Acasha thought about what he said. Why did she care? She assumed it had to do with Natsu's earlier statement. He really had this weird affect that made her think. Sighing, Acasha released the man and he crawled away into the night. Acasha frowned. Maybe Natsu was right. Maybe, things like this wouldn't be a problem if they all joined forces.

 _What is he doing to me?_

Sighing, Acasha followed Natsu as he ran back to their camp. She didn't understand why that hat was so important. But then again there was a lot she didn't understand about fiorans. As they neared the camp, Natsu heard the unmistakable sound of the worst singing voice in the world.

Gajeel

" _Shooby doo bop_!" Luckily he had just finished when Natsu made his presence known. Gray was the first to notice him.

"There you are Slanted eyes. Where were you?" Natsu answered him by throwing Asuka's hat in his lap. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the hat. Acasha was the only one who didn't respond. Gray held the hat in his hand like it was made of porcelain.

"Where did you get this?' Erza asked, taking it from Gray.

"We ran into Okami sentries. They have seen the children."

"Really?" Levy exclaimed. Gajeel grabbed her hand. Natsu nodded.

"They're heading to the Necoon Canyon. They were here two days ago. We need to keep moving," he said, grabbing his pack and swinging it over his shoulder. Nobody else argued. They quickly grabbed their things and started on their way. Acasha led them to the path the okami directed. It was late and they were getting tired, but they knew they had to keep going.

Natsu stared down at Asuka's hat in his hands. He remembered back to when she was just a small child, begging him to play horsey with him. He had to thank her one day for being his experience for becoming a father. His eyes drifted to the scarf around his neck.

 _It won't be long now._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Is it working?" asked Finola in exasperation. Breccan ignored her as he worked on the communications lacrima beside him. They had finally had enough time to rest and Krugger wanted to use it to contact Ward. He really wanted to give him a piece of his mind for not doing a thorough job. Cashel watched the two of them in boredom.

A couple feet away were the children, sleeping to their hearts content. Asuka had Billy curled up beside her. Otoko was mumbling in his sleep about being a "man". Out of all the children, Nashi was the only one who was still awake. She was facing away from the group of kidnappers. In her hand was the key. She quietly shifted it toward the keyhole, almost fiddling with it out of boredom. She finally got the key into the hole but left it there.

The pink haired girl stared up into the star lit sky. It was so familiar; it was hard to believe she was viewing it from another continent. She wondered if her parents were looking at the same stars that she was. Hopefully she would be able to ask them soon. With that on her mind, she turned the key.

 _Click_

 **Well I hope that was a satisfying chapter for you all. Have a good day! Spread the love! Review my lovelies!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot of schoolwork to do and I've had after school stuff, but hey, Thanksgiving Break! I'm sure to get a few chapters in.**

It was barely the crack of dawn. For the first time since she got there, Nashi could hear birds chirping in the background. The sky was a light blue with tints of yellow, indicating where the sun was about to rise.

Nashi lay in her spot on the ground in silence. She listened to the light snoring of her friends and their captures. Quietly, Nashi lifted herself off the ground, her magic restraining cuffs tumbling carelessly to the ground. She waited to see if anyone would wake from the light thud it made. Otoko flipped to his side, but other than that, nobody awoke. Nashi sighed in relief. She stood up and crept over to Asuka. Gazing at Breccan, Cashel, and Finola, Nashi pulled out the silver key and kneeled down beside the green haired teenager. As she put the key in the keyhole of Asuka's cuffs, Asuka began to stir. She groggily blinked her eyes. When she noticed Nashi, all sleepiness washed away.

"Nashi?" she whispered. Nashi put a finger over her lips. Her brown eyes flicked down to the key. Asuka said nothing more as Nashi worked the key into the hole. A small clicking sound came from the cuffs and they too fell lightly to the ground. Asuka sat up, rubbing her free wrists.

"What are you doing?" the teenager asked, standing up quietly. Nashi tiptoed toward Gale who was a few feet away.

"Escaping, what does it look like I'm doing?' she asked. She shook Gale's shoulder softly. The navy haired girl woke up and Nashi started freeing her as well. Gale pulled the cuffs off and quietly put them on the floor. The rest of the children began to wake up while Nashi was freeing them. Just as Nashi was about to release Mai, a strange sound came from their captures a few feet away. Nashi and Mai's eyes widened as Cashel and Finola began to stir.

"Nashi, you need to go," whispered Mai. Nashi stared at her, shocked.

"What? No, I won't leave you guys."

"You have to find your dad Nashi," Mai begged, "we only need one person to alert the rescue team." She glanced at the adults a few feet away as they shifted continuously, "Just go."

Nashi hesitated, not keen on the idea of leaving her nakama, but as Cashel began to grow more restless, Nashi knew this was her only chance. Biting down on her lip, Nashi started sprinting in the other direction; Gale and Asuka close behind.

Mai and the others turned to the group of kidnappers. Cashel had finally woken up. He glanced at the children, his eyes widening when he only saw three. He smacked Breccan and Finola awake.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled. He jumped to his feet, spinning around in hopes of finding the escapees. He scanned the horizon carefully. His eyes eventually landed on pink, navy and green in the distance. They were getting farther and farther away by the second, but they could still catch them.

"Finny, let's go," he said. He looked back at his comrade who was leaning up in the shade of the wagon. She was searching frantically through her pack for something which Cashel knew was a large hat. He sighed; they didn't have time for Finola's condition. Breccan stood up instead.

"Finola, watch the rest," Breccan ordered. They didn't wait for her answer; Cashel started sprinting after the girls while a bright light consumed Breccan and he was flying through the air.

Nashi was panting heavily. Dust flew up in her face, but she couldn't stop; one second could mean freedom or imprisonment.

"Are they chasing us?" Nashi asked. Gale looked over her shoulder. Her brown eyes widened at the man and shooting star getting closer to them. Gale increased her pace, running right alongside Nashi.

"More like their gaining on us," Gale responded. Asuka glared at the men chasing after her and her nakama. They weren't going to get those girls on her watch.

"Not for long," she said. She held a hand out behind her. It glowed and shimmered before a pistol appeared in her hand. She aimed it at Cashel who was smirking as if he doubted her ability to fire. He was wrong to do so; She was a Connell after all.

"Guns Magic: Spark Shot!" she yelled. One by one, bullets went flying from the gun and at Cashel. His eyes widened when he realized she was going to make it. Before he could do anything, he was hit by three of Asuka's magic bullets. On impact, he was electrocuted and collapsed on the floor. Asuka smirked as she watched him struggle to get up.

 _Nobody messes with my family._

"Nice Asuka!" Nashi praised, "now let's get out of here!" Using her magic to boost her speed, Nashi ran across the plains with a literal fire in her step. Asuka grabbed Gale's hand and they ran alongside each other.

When Cashel had finally regained himself, him and Breccan ran after the children at full speed. Krugger would have their heads if they lost them.

The girls kept sprinting as if their lives depended on it; which might have been the case. They didn't know how much longer they would be able to run, but they had to try. Nashi began to falter slightly in her step. It was getting harder and harder to move. Who knew how long they had been running for? Nashi was about to take another step when a hand grabbed her salmon cover up and yanked her backwards. She fell on her bottom and realized what she was about to do.

Right in front of her was a cliff. It wasn't massive and there was a flowing river bellow, but the fall still would have hurt. Asuka had been the one to stop her before she carelessly walked off the edge in her blank state of mind. She smiled up at the girl in thanks and embarrassment. Asuka helped her up and the three girls examined the cliff. There was no way around it, and there was no guarantee they would survive if they jumped, plus how would they find the adults?

Asuka glanced behind them where Cashel and Breccan were closing in. Gale and Nashi gasped. Gale stood behind Nashi, feeling so powerless as her friends prepared to fight. The two men drew closer to the girls and Asuka began to sweat nervously. She quickly lifted up her pistol, ready to shoot once again. However, speed was not on her side this time.

Right before Asuka could pull the trigger, Cashel was already in front of her, his fingers transformed into knives. In one quick slice, her gun was cut in half. Asuka stumbled at the sudden attack, loosing her footing. Everything began to go in slow motion.

Gale and Nashi watched in terror as Asuka slipped and fell off the cliff. Nashi screamed her name, but there was nothing that could be done. Asuka stared at the girls, fear evident in her eyes, as she crashed into the roaring waters below.

The two girls waited to see if their friend and sister figure would pop out of the water like it was some prank or joke, but she didn't come. There was nothing,

Asuka was gone.

Nashi clenched her fists. Anger began to boil inside of her. This wasn't supposed to happen; none of this was supposed to happen! She was supposed to be back in Magnolia with her loving mother and father. She was supposed to be training to be a Dragon Slayer at her and her father's favorite training spot. She was supposed to be hanging out with her two closest friends in the whole world and brawling with the other children. She was supposed to go home at the end of the day and enjoy her mother's delicious cooking. She was supposed to be in a real bed, listening to her mother as she sang her a lullaby.

She was supposed to be home, in the comforting arms of her parents as they whispered how much they loved her.

 _It's their entire fault!_

Nashi glared at the men behind her who were just as shocked to see Asuka fall as the girls. While they were distracted, Nashi summoned up as much magic energy as she could muster into her stomach. She could feel it move and heat up within her. Nashi thought back to her previous attempt of this move with her father and how it ended on a bad note. This time however, she would get it right.

"Fire Dragon's-" she started, sucking in a breath. The two men watched her curiously. Gale backed away, afraid of being in the crossfire.

"ROAR!" The men flinched, waiting for the blast of heat that would have obliterated them. To their surprise however, it didn't come. All eyes landed on Nashi who was staring into nothingness, eyes wide.

 _I-It, It didn't work?_ She asked herself. Her father made it clear that it wouldn't work the first time, but she hoped, that by some miracle, that she would be able to do it, just once.

Before either of them realized it, Nashi and Gale were being picked up and restrained by Cashel and Breccan. They thrashed around and screamed, but the two men simply ignored them. Cashel growled as Gale tried kicking him.

"These brats just keep getting more and more daring. What do we do about the one whom… you know," Cashel made a splashing sound with his voice.

"It won't matter. While she was the oldest of the group, she didn't have the magic Agnes requires. It won't matter if one is lost." Nashi and Gale glared at the man. How dare he speak of Asuka like a piece of worthlessness? The thought of never seeing the sharp shooter again made the children want to cry.

"We should head back to camp. I got the lacrima working. Krugger wants to speak to Ward before we head on."

Cashel nodded and the four started heading back for the wagons. Nashi stared at the cliff edge longingly. Asuka could have survived, right? Nashi wasn't going to stop believing she was okay; it was all she could do.

Nashi thought of her father and how he was coming for them. She did what she could to escape on her own, but now it was all up to him. At least she could say she stalled them for a bit. With that in mind, Nashi continued to watch the cliff until it was no longer in view.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The feeling in the Fairy Tail guild's basement was a solemn one. Things kept going from bad to worse for the Fairy Tail mages. First the children were kidnapped. Then the guild conquered.

And now this.

Lucy stared sadly at her fellow comrades scattered around the room. It looked like one of those refugee camps in those old movies she used to watch. Everyone looked so weak and vulnerable. It didn't take long after discovering the illness that most of the guild members caught it.

People were sprawled out all over the floor. Soft moaning filled the room as mages tried to battle the illness that had conquered them. People tossed and turned in their places on the floor. With so little blankets, most of them were sharing. A couple people walked between the groups of patients, putting washcloths on their foreheads or checking their temperatures. Without any real medicine, what else could they do?

Lucy had Happy lying in her lap, sleeping. She stroked his fur softly in hopes of not awaking him. He shivered slightly under her touch and it didn't go unnoticed. She hated seeing her friend in so much pain and discomfort; it wasn't like him.

Many people Lucy cared for were stricken by this epidemic and it made her feel awful. Mirajane, Wendy, even Makarov had been hit not long ago. What would become of them without their guild master?

"Remind me to stay away from the guild for a good week after this all blows over," said Cana, taking a seat next to Lucy after her rounds of checking on guild members, "I am not taking any chances."

"I might do the very same thing," said a soft voice. Lisanna took a seat on the other side of Lucy, stroking a hand through her bangs, "I'd rather not catch what they have."

Lucy nodded softly. She wasn't feeling all too well herself lately. As much as she wanted to lie down and rest like the rest of the guild members, she had to remain strong.

"Do you think it could get any worse?" asked Lisanna. Just before anyone was able to say something, Lucy brought a hand to her mouth, a look of discomfort on her face. She looked around frantically and soon spotted a bucket not far from them. She quickly grabbed it, trying not to disturb the sleeping exceed, and emptied the few contents of her stomach into it. Cana and Lisanna grimaced at the sight of their friend. Lucy put the bucket off to the side, rubbing a hand on her face.

"I guess it can get worse," replied Cana.

"Lucy is the first person to throw up. We should prepare for that in the future."

"You should really lie down Lucy," said Cana. The brunette worried greatly for her friend. This wasn't the first time Lucy hadn't been feeling well recently. Whether it was the illness or not, Cana knew Lucy needed a break. Lucy however shook them off.

"No, I'm not down for the count yet." She would have to stay strong. For her guild, her friends. For her family.

Lisanna sighed, "If you say so Lucy."

"Lucy-san!" called a frightened voice. The three girls looked up as Juvia came running up to them. Her dark blue top had been removed, revealing the green undershirt she had underneath. She looked incredibly frightened which didn't ease the girls' consciences'.

"What's the matter Juvia?" asked Cana.

"The Master has gotten worse. His fever keeps rising and he won't eat or drink anything. I'm afraid…" Juvia drifted off. The girls egged her to go on. Juvia gulped, "I'm afraid he won't have long if we don't get him medical help."

The three girls sat in silence. Makarov was a father figure to all of them and to hear he may… die… made them all sick to their stomachs. They were not stupid, they knew he was old and he only had a few years left, but under the circumstances they all agreed that it wasn't fair.

"This can't be," murmured Cana, staring down into her hands, "are we really going to go down like this?"

Lisanna and Juvia had nothing to say. It seemed that Cana might be right. This was the end of Fairy Tail.

"No."

All eyes fell on the blond Celestial Spirit mage. She stared at the girls with determination and resolve. Despite having thrown up a couple of minutes ago, Lucy sat up tall, ready to take on the world.

"I refuse to let it end here, and you should all be ashamed. Fairy Tail doesn't know how to give up, so we aren't going to," she said firmly. The girls watched her stand up and place Happy down on the floor tenderly, "I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to give it my all. I will not let my family die and rot in this basement."

"But Lucy-san," said Juvia timidly, "what are we going to do?" Lucy smiled at her girl friends, a plan already in mind.

"We're going upstairs to get the medicine."

 **That took a really long time to update. Sowwy. Spread the Love! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so thankful Thanksgiving Break is here. It's nice to get away from all the drama that is school. Anywhooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get a lot in over the break.**

"What?!" the girls exclaimed quietly so they didn't wake up any of the sleeping mages. Lucy had just revealed her intentions to steal some medicine to help their sick comrades. They were starting to question if she was sicker than she was leading them on to believe.

"Lucy-san, are you crazy?" Juvia asked.

"No Juvia, I'm completely sane," answered Lucy. Cana was sputtering, completely lost for words.

"L-Lucy, you c-can't just… y-you really s-shouldn't… are you trying to kill yourself?"

"The way I see it, I'm already killing myself by sitting here and doing nothing." Lucy gestured the girls to gather closer so no one else would hear them, "it will be easy. We'll have the hallways to cover us and there shouldn't be too many men up there."

"But Max and Warren said there were about fifteen or twenty," said Lisanna.

"It's still early, which means there will be fewer men and they will be tired. It won't take very long to reach the infirmary. We just have to be super careful."

Juvia shook her head, "The master won't let you risk yourself to get this." Lucy smiled at the group of girls, "That's why we aren't telling him, and you all are coming with me."

The three women were about to raise their voices in denial, but Lucy shushed them before they drew too much attention.

"Come on guys, I can't do this alone, I need at least two other people."

"Lucy, under normal circumstances I would have no problem following you, however without any magic I'm going to have to sit this one out," said Lisanna. Lucy turned to Juvia and Cana with pleading eyes.

"Please Juvia, Cana, will you help me?" Juvia bit her bottom lip and Cana looked like she was having a mental conflict. Neither of them really wanted to do this, especially without magic to back them up, but Lucy wasn't going to give up, and they couldn't let her do this on he own, especially since she threw up not long ago.

"Fine," Cana whispered reluctantly, Juvia nodded as well. Lucy smiled and pulled the two girls into a hug. She knew she could count on them. Lucy turned to the remaining girl in the group.

"Lisanna, can you at least make sure Makarov doesn't find out."

"I guess I can do that much," replied Lisanna. Lucy grinned in excitement. She couldn't wait to get out of that cramped basement, and help her family all at once. The girls split up, each heading off on their designated missions. Lisanna went around helping the sick like nothing had changed, but cast a couple glances at the small team of women who were about to retrieve the medicine.

Lucy, Juvia, and Cana crept through the dark basement as quickly but silently as they could. They neared the stairwell that led up to the surface and climbed up the stairs.

"Do you have a plan?" Cana asked. Lucy nodded.

"The infirmary is upstairs on the second floor. The entrance to the basement is by the stage. We can sneak across the stage and into the hallway leading to the staircase. Then we can just come back the way we came in."

"What about if they catch us?" questioned Juvia. Lucy sweat dropped but didn't let her friends see it.

"I'll think about it if the time comes."

"Behold, our fearless leader," muttered Cana sarcastically. Lucy didn't respond as they finally approached the doors at the surface. The women all held their breaths. If they failed, their nakama were doomed, and the master would die. They had to succeed, no matter what.

The women crouched down, ready to sneak out. Lucy unlocked the door quietly so no one on the other side would hear. Taking a deep breath, Lucy pushed on the door.

The light blinded them for a split second, but they soon adjusted. It was nice to be in natural light again, even if it was painful. Lucy looked around to see if anyone was walking by. When she saw no one, she scampered to the opposite side of the hallway with Cana and Juvia behind her. She stood up against the doorway that led into the main part of the guild. She could hear a few voices talking, but it was only one or two. She glanced passed the frame and spotted maybe five people on the far side of the guild by the bar counter. Lucy recognized one of the men as the bald one who had captured the guild. She sighed in relief, thinking they were pretty lucky that he and his buddy's were so far away. Lucy gestured her head toward the stage and Cana and Juvia crawled to it, taking shelter behind the curtain. After her friends had safely made it to the other side, Lucy followed and ducked down the whole way to the stage curtain.

Juvia and Cana were sitting down next to the curtain as Lucy came through. They started crawling to the other side of the stage where the second floor stairwell was located. They could hear the conversations of the men inside the guildhall.

"Don't these Fairies have anything stronger?" one of the men asked. The sound of a bang resonated on a counter top and they assumed he was talking about his beverage.

"I doubt it. They're to weak to handle anything stronger. If they were, they would have put up more of a fight when we took the place." The men laughed, but the girls just wanted to jump out and kick them all where the sun doesn't shine. It took a lot of restrain to not do so. They listened to the men as they continued to creep behind the curtain.

"Ward," one of them said, "you have a message on the communication lacrima."

"Whatever, I could care less who it is."

"It's from Krugger." The sound of liquid being spit was the only sound in the guildhall. The women froze in their places. These men were in league with Krugger? Lucy leaned closer to the velvety fabric. This she had to hear.

"Alright then" Ward answered. The girls waited as the man speaking to Ward grabbed the lacrima and placed it before him.

"Krugger," Ward started, "what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"I wasn't expecting to _have_ to call you," answered a deep voice from the lacrima. The girls couldn't see what he looked like, but his voice sent shivers up their spines, "Ward, I have a very important question to ask you, so I'll get to the point."

"What is it?" Ward asked.

"Why do we have seven Fairy Tail mages chasing after us?"

The entire room went silent. Lucy and the other women smiled. They were talking about Natsu, Gray and the others. If Krugger was concerned about this then it must have meant they weren't too far behind them.

"Um, w-well you see Krugger, the runes took longer to set up than we anticipated," said Ward nervously, "and by the time we had them up, the Fairy Tail flies must have sent a rescue team after you."

"I'm well aware of that Ward. They attacked us just before we left for Tiar. You're mistakes almost cost us our child mages."

Juvia glanced at Lucy, "Child mages? Juvia thought they were just taking random children."

"Apparently not," Cana said.

"B-But we have the rest of the guild captured sir. All of them are locked in the basement with no magic."

There was silence on Krugger's end of the lacrima. He must have been thinking.

"I suppose that is good news. Make sure they don't come out."

"Yes Krugger. How much longer will it take you to get to Hawthorne?" asked Ward.

"Another day or so. We had a bit of an incident this morning. Salamander's brat and two others tried escaping earlier." Lucy sucked in a breath. They were talking about Nashi. She prayed that they didn't hurt her.

"What happened?"

"Cashel and Breccan grabbed two of them. One fell off a cliffside." Juvia brought a hand up to her mouth. Cana's lip began to tremble. Were they okay? Were they… dead?

"Mother Agnes will not be very happy to hear that," Ward replied.

"She was just a simple gun mage. Her power is not what Agnes is looking for. But this did cost us some time. We'll be lucky to get to Hawthorne before Salamander and the others reach us. Make sure none of those mages escape, if they do I will inform Agnes about your failures. We have come to far in our operation for Fairy Tail to screw it all up."

"Yes Krugger." The sounds of the lacrima began to diminish. The link died and the guildhall was once again filled with silence. The women sat behind the curtain in quiescence; each one thought about what Krugger said.

She was a sharp shooter, which meant it could only be one person.

"Asuka," Cana whispered. Juvia cried silently to herself, trying not to draw attention to her and her friends. They didn't know if she actually died in the accident, but for all they knew she did. She was so young; she had so much left to live for.

Lucy thought about Asuka's parents who were still on their mission. They had no idea Asuka and Billy had been kidnapped, now their daughter might never come home. She was starting to understand the memories of their daughter that haunted Natsu every night since they were married. No parent should have to witness his or her child's death.

It wasn't fair.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, removing the stray tears on her cheeks, "Come on," she whispered to Juvia and Cana, "nobody else is going to die. Not on my watch." Juvia and Cana nodded, and followed Lucy the rest of the way across the stage.

They snuck off the stage and toward the hallway. Nobody noticed them and Lucy was counting on that. They spotted the stairs to the second floor and ran as softly as they could. When they reached the top, they quickly searched for any dwindlers hanging around. They saw no one and ran into the infirmary.

They quickly started searching through every shelf to find something to help the guild members.

"What should we grab?" Cana asked, reading the label of a pill bottle. Lucy opened a cabinet and started rummaging through its contents.

"Something to reduce fevers and coughing. That should be enough until the runes are destroyed and Wendy can heal everyone."

"Lucy-san, Juvia found something," called Juvia softly. Lucy strolled up to her and read the container's label. Lucy smiled and patted her on the back, "This is perfect. Come on, we need to get…" Lucy stopped mid sentence, her smile dropping. Cana and Juvia gave her questioning looks.

"You okay Lucy?" Cana asked. Before Lucy could say anything, she ran to the other side of the room where a sink was and threw up.

"Eww," Cana said without restrain. Juvia scolded the brunette and walked up to Lucy, holding her long, side ponytail out of the way.

"Maybe we should grab something for your stomach as well."

Lucy nodded, shaking slightly, "T-That would be a good idea."

After Lucy finished vomiting, Cana found some medicine for Lucy and the three girls started sneaking back to the stairwell. They were just about to turn the corner, when they came face to face with a man walking up the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing up here!" he yelled loudly, gaining the attention of the few people downstairs.

"Well, I guess secrecy is out now," said Cana. Before any of them knew what was going on, Cana rammed into the man and sent him toppling down the stairs. The girls started sprinting down the staircase back to the basement. Everyone knew they were there now and started casting spells at them. As they ran across the stage, Lucy looked at the bald man from earlier that she now knew as Ward. He glared at her hatefully. He pointed a hand at her, lighting and clouds forming around his hand.

"Weather Magic: Thunder Hand!" the ominous attack came shooting towards Lucy. Juvia grabbed her hand and yanked her away just in time before it hit her. The women dodged the spells as well as they could. Without their magic, there wasn't much else they could do.

Cana sprinted to the basement door and flung it open. Lucy and Juvia quickly ran in and Cana followed. She slammed it shut just in time. Angry men banged on the door with all their might, screaming at the three women who sat against the door, trying to catch their breaths.

"You Fairy flies are going to pay, you hear me Blondie!" Lucy heard Ward say on the other end of the door, "We're going to get in there somehow, and when we do, we'll kill every last one of you!"

The girls sat in silence as the thumping and yelling on the other side continued. Lucy bit down on her lower lip. Things really were continuing to get worse.

 **YAY, another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Spread the Love! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hurry up you guys!" called Natsu from the front of the group. He didn't bother glancing back at them because he knew they were going faster now. He could hear their increase in pace and their heart rates beating faster.

He was glad that nobody had given out just yet. They had been running for most of the evening and early into the morning. He would be lying if he said he wasn't about to collapse, but he had to keep going. Natsu had a good feeling that they were close. Close to what, he wasn't sure. Krugger's hideout, Krugger and the children themselves, he couldn't wait to just get there.

Natsu was surprised that Acasha was still able to keep up, she didn't exactly have the stamina of a Fairy Tail mage, but she had kept pace with them the whole time. She was currently right next to Natsu, smiling at him when he glanced at her. He couldn't help but notice that she had formed some sort of attachment to him. She was always beside him and she enjoyed speaking with him more than the other girls in the group. He didn't know why and he felt like he should ask, but would that be awkward? She could just be doing it unconsciously. He wanted to believe that was it, but something deep down told him it was more than that. He shook it off and decided to think about it later, especially because he couldn't think properly with the sound of the roaring rapids.

"Wait?" Natsu quickly screeched to a halt beside a cliff edge, the others beside him following suit.

"Don't just stop like that Flame Brain!" exclaimed Gray from behind him, "you scared the living snot out of us."

"This seems to be an issue," said Erza, kneeling next to Natsu, observing the river below. The rapids were incredibly strong and the river exceptionally wide. Levy looked out into the horizon, seeing how far it went.

"Acasha, how long is this river?" the bluenette asked the resident native.

"This river goes right passed the Necoon Canyon where your targets are headed. All we need to do is follow it and it should lead us there."

"Do you think Krugger took this way?" asked Elfman. Acasha nodded.

"He'd have to. The river is too treacherous to cross. He'd risk getting swept away by the rapids."

Natsu stared down at the river in curiosity. It felt like something was being overlooked here, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Natsu kneeled down beside the cliff edge and gazed into the river. Everything was going by so fast and the cliff went down so deep that it was hard to focus on one thing. Natsu was about to give up when he saw something in the water down below. He squinted at the object. It was too big to be a fish, but it did look almost alive. More of the object came up from out of the water and Natsu's eyes widened. He could see an arm and a face, but more importantly, the long green hair pulled back into a messy braid.

"ASUKA!" Natsu yelled. The other mages rushed to the edge of the cliff to see what Natsu saw. Levy screamed when she saw the young girl in the water. Before anyone else could do anything, Natsu jumped off the cliff and went diving into the water.

"Natsu!" Acasha called out to the pink haired male. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up to find Gray.

"Come on, we'll follow them down the river," he said pulling her along. Acasha stared at Natsu longingly, hoping he would be all right on his own.

Natsu breathed heavily as he surfaced. He searched around frantically, his wet hair flicking around. His eyes landed on the unconscious girl floating down the river. Natsu swam the fastest he could with the current. Water splashed on his face and got in his nose, but he ignored it; there were more important things.

Natsu was only a couple feet away. He grimaced at the scratches that decorated her arms and the dark circles around her eyes. He begged the gods above that she was still alive; he couldn't bear the thought of bringing back a dead child to her parents. He stretched forth his hand, trying to grab Asuka's pale one. He just barely missed as a rock scratched his arm. He reached out again, desperately hoping to grab her. Natsu grabbed hold of her hand firmly and pulled her to him against the current. He held the young girl close like he would with his own child, and he was determined not to let go.

He sighed in relief, knowing that she was safe, however his blissful expression dropped when the sounds of rushing water grew louder. He looked up at the path up ahead and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Just up ahead was a large waterfall. He couldn't see how far down it went, but by the sounds of the crashing water against itself he knew it was pretty far. He stroked as hard as he could while trying to carry the unconscious girl. He could feel her slipping under his wet grip and tightened his hold. He could see the riverbank and paddled faster.

The river was relentless, pulling on Natsu and Asuka with all its strength. He fought harder against the elements, stretching his hand out toward the bank. More and more water crashed onto his face, blurring his vision. Now he was reaching blind, trying to find anything to grab hold of. It seemed almost hopeless with the current pulling him closer to the waters edge and the crashing sounds of the waterfall. Natsu tightened his hold on the teenager. No matter what the outcome, he would never let go.

Just before Natsu was about to give up hope, something cold came in contact with his hand. Without a second's hesitation, he grabbed onto it. To Natsu's surprise, it started pulling him and Asuka out of the water. Natsu tried blinking away the water in his eyes to see what had saved them. Before he opened his eyes, he heard a very unsettling sound, but he couldn't be happier to hear it.

"Gihi, looks like your in my debt Salamander." Natsu opened one eye to see he was holding onto Gajeel's arm transformed into a metal club. The Iron Dragon Slayer was smirking at Natsu and he returned a thankful smile. Gajeel slowly pulled the two mages onto the shore. The rest of the team came running frantically to the three from down the river.

"Oh Gajeel, you did it!" Levy exclaimed, jumping onto her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gajeel pulled away but quickly brought her back for a full on kiss on the mouth. The rest of the group ignored them as Natsu laid Asuka out on the ground.

"Asuka, can you hear me?" Natsu exclaimed. The girl made no movement, but they could see her chest moving up and down slightly. Natsu grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her, "Come on Asuka! Talk to me!"

A couple more seconds passed before the girl suddenly started coughing. Natsu laughed out in relief and quickly pulled the girl into his arms. He couldn't be more relieved that she was okay. He felt her shift in his arms. Natsu pulled away and watched her open her purple eyes. She blinked a couple times and eyed him in curiosity.

"Natsu?" she asked softly. The man nodded enthusiastically. Asuka sat stiff for a second or two before she was grinning happily. Tear began to build up in her eyes.

"NATSU!" she cheered and threw herself back into his embrace. Everyone laughed joyfully, now that Asuka was safe from harms way. Acasha stared at the girl curiously. She seemed extremely close to Natsu. To all of them in fact. The shika soon found her smiling to herself.

 _This is a true family._

Natsu remembered Acasha was there an turned to her excitedly, "Acasha, I want you to meet Asuka." Asuka looked up at the native and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. Acasha nodded, "Likewise."

"Asuka and Acasha, That's going to be confusing," said Laxus. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Natsu looked back at the native.

"Acasha, can you grab Asuka's hat, I put it in my back pack." Acasha nodded and quickly ran back to the supplies.

"You have my hat?" Asuka said eagerly.

Natsu nodded, "I got it from some Okami jerks after I beat them up." Asuka laughed; of course he beat them up.

"Asuka," said Erza, "can you tell us how you got in the river in the first place?"

Asuka's eyes fell on her lap, as she recalled what transpired not long ago. She shivered slightly and Natsu held her closer, increasing his body temperature.

"Some of us tried to escape this morning. When those Okami sentries took my hat, Nashi stole the keys to our anti magic cuffs from one of our captors." Natsu's eyes widened at his daughter's name.

"Nashi? Is she okay? Have they hurt her?" Natsu calmed down when she shook her head.

"No, they haven't hurt any of us, but they never really let us rest and they don't feed us well. Nashi was able to free Gale and me before the kidnappers started waking up. The others told us to leave and try finding help. We were able to reach the river before thy caught up with us. I'm sorry," she suddenly whispered, "I tried to stop them from taking the girls, but they were faster than me, and I fell. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," said Levy, joining the group, followed by a disheveled Gajeel, "you did what you could to help your family and that's all that matters."

Asuka smiled gratefully, "Thank you." Acasha came running back to the group with Asuka's hat in hand. Asuka's eyes brightened at the sight of her beloved hat.

"Here you go," Acasha said, handing the hat to the green haired girl. Asuka thanked her and put it on her head quickly. It felt good to have her prized possession back. Natsu helped the girl stand and they looked back at the waterfall. Along side the waterfall was a rocky staircase, which would carry them down. Natsu looked back at the teenager, his famous grin on his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Asuka smirked, tipping the rim off her hat.

"More than ever, partner."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nashi stared up at the cliff side in awe. She had never seen something so ominous in her whole life.

A couple of hours had passed since her attempted escape and Asuka's fall. When they arrived back at camp, all of the children burst into tears hearing about their friend. Billy was the worst. He was sniffling and bawling so uncontrollably that Krugger threatened to whip him till he couldn't feel his own back. Nashi was finally able to get him to calm down and they continued their journey in silence. None of the children knew what to say. Losing Asuka was all too real for them and it scared them stiff. That is, until they arrived at the Necoon Canyon.

They had climbed into the canyon and now in front of them stood a large stone door in the cliff. It had skulls carved into the frame and they looked almost real. Krugger was up in front of it, muttering something quietly. Nashi couldn't pull her eyes away from it. Was this where she was doomed to spend the rest of her life, in some underground hideout never to see the sun again? The thought made her shiver.

The children jumped when the door made a large creaking sound and started opening. They cowered together as it opened, revealing the dark path into its depths.

"Come on, move it," Finola growled, pushing the children along. Reluctantly, they walked into the darkness of the cliff.

Dim torches were hung on the walls as they walked farther into the canyon wall. After discarding their wagons, Krugger and his followers led the children to a large group of winding stairs. The children followed Krugger down deeper into the earth. Nashi wondered just how far they were going to go. She was looking around the cavern when she looked back at the wall they were walking next to.

She screamed when her eyes landed on a skull carved out of the rock. Finola slapped her shoulder, telling her to shut up or she would cause a cave in. Nashi couldn't take her eyes off the skull. It looked too detailed to be carved into the rock; it looked more like it was fused into it.

 _What the heck is this place?_

They turned another corner and Nashi's question was answered. All the children froze in their places at the sight before them.

It was an underground city. It was so large that Nashi and the other children couldn't see where it ended, or were it even started. None of them could recall seeing such a city let alone hearing about one. Krugger led them down into the fossilized kingdom.

The children watched in horror as they entered the city. They hadn't noticed it before because of how large the kingdom was, but now they could see and hear it all clearly. Along every street were slaves, young and old. Some pulled heavy carts filled with rocks while others had pickaxes and were chipping at the different buildings. Mages yelled at them and whipped at them to work faster. They all looked so miserable and weak from years of manual labor. Mai stared into the eyes of a little boy who walked passed them. Shee noticed the look of pity in his eyes as the group went by.

The children looked around at the different buildings curiously. Everything looked like it had become one with the earth. The ripped tapestries, the wooden carts, the buildings themselves had all become fossilized. Nashi grimaced when she saw more skulls and skeletons littering the streets. Nashi wondered if they had once been the inhabitants, doomed to stay with the city even after its destruction.

As they went deeper into the center of the kingdom, less and less people were seen working, probably because they had already completed that area. At the very center of the city, the children could spot what looked like a temple of some form. It was in better shape than the rest of the buildings, but it still looked noticeably old and on the brink of destruction. Krugger and his cronies pushed the children to the temple hurriedly.

They walked down the large halls of the temple into the central chamber. It was very spacious except there was no floor but on the other side of the room. Nashi looked down into the black pit and gulped when she couldn't see the bottom. The only way from one side to the other was across a bridge. The bridge had no handle to grab and it was three people wide.

Holes in the roof brought light down on the empty room. On the far side of the temple stood a couple stairs with what appeared to be a large altar at the top. It was expertly carved and lined with gold. Nashi noticed in front of it stood a person. Their back was turned to the group, but they were noticeably female with their thin figure and long hair.

Cashel gestured the children to cross the bridge, but they were all too scared of falling into the black abyss. Krugger sighed and took a few steps forward. He kneeled down and bowed right in front of where the bridge started.

"Mother Agnes, we have returned from Magnolia with the mage children you requested."

The room remained silent. The woman at the altar turned around and climbed down the stairs. She walked across the bridge with no fear and approached the small group of people. She had long black hair with a few white streaks in it, indicating old age. She had a couple wrinkles, but looked exceptionally young. She wore a black cape and a dark purple dress with a dark brown corset. Her eyes were dark green color like emeralds.

She stopped in front of Krugger who stood to his feet. She smiled strangely at him and stroked his aged cheek. A couple of the children wanted to gag.

"Good job Krugger, I'm sure one of them will be an excellent candidate." She removed her hand and strolled up to the children, "What guild did you get them from?"

"Fairy Tail, your eminence," He answered.

"Never heard of it," she said without hesitation, causing the children's jaws to drop.

"It's the strongest mage guild in all of Fiore," claimed Breccan. Agnes raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh really? What kind of mages do they have? Any rare magic?"

"Makers, Take-Overs, Key holders, Requipers, Dragon Slayers-"

"Did you say Dragon Slayers?" she interrupted, green eyes wide. She turned to Krugger for confirmation and he nodded, "Two of the children we took have Dragon Slayer fathers."

Agnes grinned, "Put them with the other slaves. Have them mine in the southern part of the city until I order otherwise."

"Um, Mother Agnes?" Finola piped up nervously, "Why did you want to know about the Dragon Slayers?"

Agnes turned to the group of young children. Her and Nashi's eyes met and Nashi shrunk. Agnes smirked evilly as the child in front of her cowered.

"Oh you'll see. You'll see."

 **Yay! I don't really have anything to say so, spread the love! Review! I love ya'lls messages.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovelies! I have another chapter for you!**

The entire basement shook as another thump came from the upstairs. Dust fell from the ceiling and onto the mages. Many were still sleeping peacefully after receiving the medicine Lucy, Juvia, and Cana so graciously went after. However, now the mages upstairs were doing whatever they could to get down there and kill everyone of them.

Happy clung to Lucy as another bang came from upstairs. He was just staring to feel better and Lucy couldn't be more overjoyed, but now they had bigger problems. Her, Happy, and whoever wasn't sick were huddled up where the guild master was lying.

"I'm sorry master," muttered Lucy, more dust falling onto her golden head, "I thought that I cold help. Instead, I made everything worse." An aged hand placed itself on Lucy's. Lucy looked down at her master who was staring at her with such love and admiration.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lucy. You did what you did for your family. I just wish there was more that could be done." He said, hand falling back to his side.

"I never thought this is how it would go down," said Freed, his head in his hands. Cana nodded beside him.

"I can't believe it ended this way." Everyone's heads dropped in shame. How could they call themselves the strongest mage guild in Fiore? How could they be bested so easily?

The thumping and banging was getting louder. Lucy could hear the door breaking from its hinges. She didn't think it was possible, but it clearly was. Fairy Tail was over. With no magic they were doomed. Lucy closed her eyes in fear, holding Happy like a lifeline. Lucy wished Natsu and Nashi were there.

Because right now, she was scared without them.

 _Maybe we can't help feeling scared alone._

Lucy opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by white. The basement, her friends, Happy, nobody was there! Except for one person.

A few feet away from Lucy was her husband, Natsu. He was wearing his regular one sleeved coat, however it was white with gold trimming. He smiled lovingly at her, his pink hair flying in the wind. He took a few steps forward, standing right in front of her. He took Lucy's hands in his own.

 _But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by._

He pulled his wife to her feet. She watched him in complete unbelief. Natsu closed his eyes and gently placed his forehead against hers.

 _Now there's nothing to fear, because we are not alone._

Lucy opened her eyes and once again found herself in the guild's basement. She searched around for a moment, wondering if what happened really did happen. Her eyes landed on the scarf around her neck.

That was right, she remembered now. Natsu said that long ago, on Tenrou Island. When she thought all was lost and all she could do was cling to him like a helpless child, he said that there was nothing to fear because they had each other. It was the same here. Lucy smiled and looked around at all her guild mates. She had every one of them along side her. She fingered the scarf on her neck, a loving smile on her face.

 _And I have you with me too, don't I Natsu? And I always will._

Lucy slowly stood from her seat, placing Happy beside Carla. The she-cat eyed her curiously.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" she said weakly. Lucy ignored her, walking slowly toward the door of the basement. Everyone in the group of healthy mages called for her to come back, but she did not. Her heart shook when another loud bang came from the door, but she kept moving forward.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Lisanna finally asked. Lucy froze right in front of the door. She glanced at her family over her shoulder, all staring at her with worry. She smiled at them, for what could be the last time.

"Protecting my family."

Without a second more for anyone to answer, Lucy opened the door and charged out screaming.

She rammed into the first person standing in the way. All the men were too surprised to do anything but watch as she pushed the man into one of the guild tables. They all gaped at the woman who just rammed into one of their men. Lucy turned to the rest of them, feeling more worked up than she probably should.

"Come at me! All of you! I'll take you down without any magic!"

A deep chuckle came from the group. Ward emerged from the group of men, smirking at Lucy with interest.

"Impressive. I didn't think you had the guts to face me Blondie."

"I'm not letting you hurt my family," she said fiercely. The group laughed at her as if she was a kitten who thought she was a tiger.

"You really think you can beat me all by yourself without magic? You have to be crazy."

"I'm not crazy," she said, "Weird maybe, but not crazy."

Ward laughed again, "You amuse me. It's a shame it's an easy win."

"We'll see about that," said Lucy. Just as Ward was about to comeback, the entire room was taken by surprise as a yell came out of nowhere. Everyone turned to the door where Cana had jumped on another mage and tackled him to the floor. Freed and Bixlow came running in after her, followed by Juvia, Pantherlily, and Lisanna. Many others came running out, attacking the mages before they even had a chance to raise a finger. Lucy smiled at her family as they fought with everything they had, even without magic.

Lucy turned her attention back to Ward to find him sprinting at her. Lucy quickly jumped out of the way before he collided with her. Ward rammed into a table and glared back at the blonde.

"You really think a few reinforcements with change anything? You forget we have magic."

"You really don't know anything about Fairy Tail do you?" Lucy questioned seriously, "Because if there is anything that I have learned about this guild, it's that we take our brawls very, VERY seriously."

Lucy ran to the bar and leapt over the side. She threw open all the draws and started searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. Ward came running over to the unsuspecting blonde, ready to attack. He grabbed her arm, smirking in accomplishment, only for it to fall when he saw the knife in her hands. Lucy stabbed the man's large hand and he brought it back in pain. Before she could get away, he used his other hand and banged it against the counter top.

Lucy exclaimed in pain, splinters digging into her skin. She was about to make a grab for her Gate Keys but she remembered she had no magic. She started up into the eyes of her opponent.

"You're going to get it now Blondie. I'm going to make you bleed, and no one is going to save you." Lucy sucked in a breath. Ward brought one of his hands up in the air, the knife in his grip. Lucy's lower lip trembled in fear. Lucy screamed for help, but nobody heard her over the sound of the blending lacrima.

Lucy paused, turning to the lacrima mixing the chocolate milkshake that should have been hers a couple of days ago. Her brown eyes widened in realization. Lucy brought her free hand to her keys. She could feel it, the magic energy coming from them.

Magic.

They had MAGIC!

Before Ward knew what was happening, Lucy made a grab for one of her keys, lifting it high in the air.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

A flash of golden light filled the room. Everyone stared in shock at the Celestial Spirit maiden who somehow managed to get her magic to work. When the light cleared, a fist came in contact with Ward's jaw, sending him flying through the wall and into the streets of Magnolia.

"It's been a long time Lucy," said the orange haired spirit, fixing his glasses, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Likewise Loke," Lucy said, thankful to see her spirit, "now take that man out."

"I hope you don't mean out on a date," the spirit joked. Lucy smacked him upside the head and he quickly ran outside to face Ward. All the mages in Ward's group eyed the Fairy Tail mages curiously. Cana pulled one of her cards from her pocket and threw it simply at the man in front of her. A few seconds passed before the card finally exploded, sending the man to the second floor. Cana smirked victoriously.

"Well now, that certainly is a game changer." Many of the mages in the congregation shook in fear, knowing exactly what Fairy Tail is capable of. Now that the field was even, none of the fairies decided to hold back.

"Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!"

"Baryon Formation!"

"Animal Soul: Cat!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Shuriken Cards!"

One by one the evil mages were sliced, pounded, and beat until all had fallen to the Fairy Tail mages. Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everyone was putting their all into defeating their enemy, even before they got their magic back. It was beautiful.

From outside the guild, Ward watched the fight ensue. Loke had been sent back to the spirit world not long ago and Ward was shocked to see his men losing.

 _How is this possible? They shouldn't have their magic back! The only way the runes could be destroyed is by an outside force!_

Without any other option, Ward started fleeing from the scene. If he were lucky, they would forget about him. However, luck was not on his side when a whip wrapped around his ankle, causing him to fall on the hard, cobblestone ground. He glared back at Lucy who was holding the whip a few feet away. He chuckled to himself, standing back to his feet.

"You won't be satisfied unless you have me too, huh Blondie?"

"That's right," said Lucy, "you're their leader."

"I'm not their leader. I'm nothing more than a subordinate," he confessed.

"Who is your leader? Krugger?" asked Lucy. She was startled when he started laughing maniacally.

"Are you kidding? Even he's not the main man. No, or leader is none other than Mother Agnes, the High Priestess of Hawthorne!"

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows, "Hawthorne? What's Hawthorne?" Lucy wasn't watching as Ward brought his hand behind his back, thunderous clouds forming around his fist.

"You'll all find out soon enough," he muttered, "The time of rebirth is at hand, and when it comes, the world will see true power. Power that even you can't comprehend."

"I won't ask again!" Lucy screamed, "What is Hawthorne?!"

Ward brought his hand out from behind his back, aiming directly at Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened as he fired the attack. He watched it rush right up to Lucy, about to consume her. He watched her draw out a key from her chain, but he knew there was no way that would save her. He waited for her screams of pain, but nothing happened. Out of the clouds came out tons of water, shooting at Ward with powerful force. He fell to his knees, out of magic and physically drained.

"H-How?" he questioned. He looked up at the Celestial maiden. He stared at the sphere of water surrounding the girl like a force-field. Lucy smiled softly to herself.

 _Thank you Aquarius._

"You have harmed my family," she said firmly, "and I can't let you get away with that."

"What are you going to do about it?" he growled, clutching his still injured hand. Lucy said nothing as she spread her arms out, closing her eyes. A golden magic circle appeared from under her feet. Ward sputtered, afraid of what kind of magic the wizard would use. Lucy began to mutter an incantation quietly to herself.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _ **Urano Metria!**_

Ward was only able to catch a glimpse of Lucy's brown eyes flashing gold before he was consumed in golden light. All of Magnolia could see the golden radiance that Lucy Dragneel had created in one spell. The light died down and Lucy fell to her knees. Ward was now covered in burns and scratches. Juvia came rushing to her side as Lucy collapsed.

"Be careful Lucy-san," she said. Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"Funny, I haven't been this weak after using this spell since I was seventeen."

Juvia was about to respond, but a strange sound came from Ward. Juvia and Lucy looked up to see the bald man struggling to his feet. He tried taking a step forward, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Just as he was about to say something, a shadowy figure pushed him down, flat on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a high-pitched voice said. Eight more shadows came walking up behind the first one. Lucy gasped as the figure's long, white hair flew with the breeze.

"A-Angel?"

"In the flesh," Angel smirked, taking a slight bow. Behind her stood Jellal, Meredy, Hoteye, Racer, Cobra, and Midnight. The last two caused Juvia and Lucy to cry tears of joy.

"Howdy partners!" called out the first one.

"Bisca! Alzack! You're okay!" Juvia yelled. The black haired man and his wife rushed up to the girls and lifted them to their feet

"Sure we are, but you two look like you could use a hot meal and a nap," said Alzack as he helped Lucy up.

"That sounds about accurate," Lucy joked.

"I don't understand," said Juvia, "What are you two doing here? All of you for that matter!" she said, gesturing to Crime Sorcière.

"We finished our mission about three days ago. As we were heading back to town, we noticed some strange guys hanging just outside the city limit. We spied on them and found out about the runes and the… missing children," Bisca said, her smile falling.

"I'm sorry Bisca. Natsu and some others are out tracking them now," said Lucy, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Bisca nodded, appreciating the gesture. Alzack decided to continue for his wife.

"We went around searching for help and we eventually found Crime Sorcière. They helped us fight off the mages and disable the runes around the city."

"That's why our magic suddenly started working," said Juvia. Meredy laughed at her friend, "Well we couldn't just stand there as you guys struggled."

"It was our pleasure to help the Fairy Tail guild," said Jellal, stepping forward, "Now shall we take care of the ill and injured inside?"

Lucy and Juvia looked at each other. It was as if their prayers had been answered. After all the hardship and trials they had faced, it looked like things were finally starting to look up to them. Now all they needed was their children to come home. Lucy looked back at the master of Crime Sorcière, pure gratitude in her eyes.

"Yes please."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Krugger approached the temple staircase with caution. He could spot Mother Agnes at the top, muttering soft words. After all the years of knowing her, he knew that she was aware of his presence. He waited for her to finish her practices so that they might speak. A few minutes passed before Agnes turned to Krugger and stared at him from on top of the stairs.

"Yes Krugger?' she asked. Krugger kneeled on one knee out of respect.

"The southern part of the city is almost complete your grace. It should be completed in time for the ritual." Agnes nodded in satisfaction. She slowly descended down the staircase, "The altar is ready for the ceremony. All we need is a candidate."

"It's hard to believe it's almost over," Krugger said standing, looking around the barren room, "I can't believe it's been thirty years."

"Yes," said Agnes, now in front of Krugger, "thirty years since we were slaving away at these walls, unaware of what the purpose of this place was." She took Krugger's hands in hers, fingering with the chains dangling on his wrists, "Are you ever going to take these off?"

"They reminded me is all," he answered, "Whether you want to remember or not Agnes, we were once one of them, and we must never forget that."

Agnes nodded, "I suppose you are right. But that doesn't matter anymore. We are not they. We are we, and we will not go back to that pathetic state we were once in. Mining day in and day out without a clue or a sign as to what we were trying to do."

"You are right. That is no longer the case. Now, we must finish what our previous captors could not in the last thirty years." Agnes released Krugger's hands, walking across the bridge, "Have you decided on a candidate?"

"No. I was thinking about asking for your input." She answered, "The magic we need to bring the city rebirth has to be older than the city itself."

Krugger smirked, but Agnes could not see it, "then I know the perfect child."

Agnes glanced over her shoulder, a playful smirk on her lips, "Who?"

"That child with the pink hair, her father is a Dragon Slayer. That magic was created four hundred years ago, one hundred years before the city's creation. She should have all the power we need."

Agnes and Krugger strolled out of the temple and into the empty streets of the large kingdom.

"I thought I sensed something special about that girl. I'm not sure if it was magic, but I did indeed feel something unnatural inside her."

Agnes faced forward; walking toward the southern part of the city, "Bring her to the temple. The sacrifice will begin at sundown."

 **BOMBOMBOM! Review! Favorite! I don't care what you do, but do something to show that you love me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All right folks! I've got my sweater, my Mickey Mouse slippers and my hair is in a ponytail. I am ready to write this sucker! Enjoy!**

Nashi chipped at the building carelessly. She brushed away some of the extra grime and went back to work before one of the slave works saw her doing nothing. They were harsher than Krugger's team, and that was saying something. They worked the slaves like they were mindless animals, not even considering that there was more to them that.

She glanced around the area she was working in. Otoko and Mai were with her while Gale and Billy were across the street. A few more slaves were working along side them, but they paid no attention to Nashi and her friends.

The pinkette noticed that the slaves drastically outnumbered the slavers. There was only one guarding about ten of them. A few of them looked up at their captor who glared at them, causing the slaves to work twice as fast as before. Were they really that scared of these people? If they banded together then they should be able to handle them, even if they had weapons. Maybe she could convince them to fight back or something.

"Bow before Mother Agnes!" the slaver yelled at the workers. Without hesitation, the laborers fell on their knees. Nashi and her comrades followed their actions and fell to the floor. Nashi glanced down the street where Mother Agnes and Krugger were walking in her direction. She noticed Agnes searching for something in the crowd of slaves. Nashi made eye contact with Krugger and the man smirked at her from under his hood. Nashi scooted back, hiding from his view. She had the sneaking suspicion that they were looking for her. Her uncertain guess turned out to be correct when Krugger whispered something into Agnes's ear and she met Nashi's gaze. The woman smirked and strolled toward Nashi. Mai and Otoko saw the exchange and grew anxious. They tried blocking Nashi from the woman's view, but it wasn't enough. Agnes stood in front of Nashi, looking down on the helpless girl.

"She'll do perfectly," was all she said before turning around and going back the way she came. Krugger reached down and forced Nashi to her feet. The girl exclaimed in discomfort as he yanked her along.

"Nashi!" Mai yelled. Her and Otoko leapt to their feet and grabbed Krugger's legs, trying to keep him from leaving. Slaves watched in terror. Nobody ever had the courage to attack one of their captors, especially Agnes's right-hand man. Gale and Billy soon joined in. They weren't about to lose another friend. Krugger growled at the children and tried kicking them off his legs.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled at the jailers. They rushed to his aid and pried the children off his legs. "Take them to the holding cell. We'll deal with them after the sacrifice."

"What sacrifice? What are you doing with Nashi-Chan?" Gale called as she was dragged away. The four children screamed and thrashed around to free themselves. They were soon carried off farther into the city's depths.

"Mai! Gale!" Nashi screamed. Afraid wasn't the right word to describe how Nashi felt. She was terrified. She had no idea what was going on and now she was all alone. Tears filled Nashi's eyes as she tried reaching for her friends who were no longer visible. Krugger pulled Nashi through the streets of the kingdom and toward the temple. Nashi saw Mother Agnes standing at the entrance with four other men dressed in decorative robes. Mother Agnes gave her a smile that sent chills up her spine. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to end well for the small child.

The last conversation she had with her father came to mind. He told her that she had to be strong, even if he wasn't there, but right now, when something scary was about to happen to her, Nashi couldn't help but want her daddy there to save her like he promised he would.

 _Daddy, wherever you are, help me._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Do you all hear that?" Natsu asked, suddenly coming to stop in the middle of the path. The rescue team had arrived at the Necoon Canyon about an hour ago and was slowly making their decent into it thanks to a staircase carved into the side. Natsu suddenly stopped in the middle of the path, claiming to have heard something. The group stopped in their tracks, listening very carefully to the world around them. Nothing was out of the ordinary and they were confused as to what Natsu was hearing.

"Are you sure you're not having hearing issues Fire Breath?" asked Gray from behind him. Natsu shushed him and continued to listen. He didn't expect them to hear it, but he imagined Gajeel could. He strained his ears to pick up the sound once again.

"Gajeel, do you hear that?" the Dragon Slayer whispered. Gajeel did what he could to enhance his hearing ability. He began hearing something out of place, and he assumed that is what Natsu was hearing. Natsu leaned up against the wall of the canyon, his ear on the rocky surface. Everyone waited to see what he could pick up that they couldn't.

"What is it Natsu," Erza whispered. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, then his eyes widened in realization.

"I hear… children."

"Gale and the others?" Levy asked anxiously. Natsu shook his head sadly.

"No, there are too many. I also hear tools."

"Tools?" questioned Laxus skeptically.

Natsu nodded, "Hammers, pick axes, carts," Natsu pulled away from the cliff side, "they're all coming from inside the mountain."

"Do you think that's where our kids are?" asked Elfman.

"It has to, I can feel it. We're so close," announced Natsu. Natsu started running down the rest of the canyon side, the others close behind. This was it. He was absolutely positive this is where the children were. He couldn't contain himself any longer. Seeing his daughter again gave Natsu the motivation to speed up until he was already in the canyon and everyone else was lagging behind.

Acasha watched Natsu sprint down into the canyon like man desperate for water. Nobody else showed quite as much determination as he did. She observed this strange behavior throughout the entire course of the journey. More than anything, he wanted to get the children back more than anyone in the group.

The team finally made it into the canyon long after Natsu. They thought it would take a while to find Natsu considering he got there before they did, but it wasn't too difficult after all. They heard the strange recurrence of crashing against the canyon wall not far from where they entered. They ran in the direction of the crashing, knowing for a fact it had to be Natsu's doing. They came to a screeching halt when they found Natsu unleashing his magic against what looked like a giant stone door. They marveled at it's sight for a short time before realizing Natsu was still going at it.

"Natsu, calm down," Erza said, walking up to the man. Natsu kept banging his fist again the door, trying to get inside. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off angrily.

"Let me go! She's in here, I know it Erza!" he yelled. The rest of the group joined them at the door. Acasha gazed at the gate in shock. How long had something like this been here? Granted, she had never come this far but wouldn't the Okami know something, after all, it was their territory. Her gaze fell on the Dragon Slayer who she had grown fond of. He seemed so frustrated and upset. It reminded her of when they found Asuka's hat in the hands of the Okami sentries. Natsu seemed so different to her when he was like this; the question was why? What drove him to take such intense measures for a group of children? He had said Fairy Tail's bonds were stronger than anything, but he seemed more concerned than he should be for these children. Acasha's attention went to Levy as she rubbed her hand against the large door frame.

"I've never seen anything like this. This door has to be at least three hundred years old."

"If it's so old, why won't it break?" Natsu growled, pointing to the scorch marks he had created trying to bust it open.

"There's a magic seal on the door. It can't be opened by force."

"Then how can it be opened?" asked Asuka curiously. Levy shrugged.

"It can be opened a number of ways. A key, a puzzle you must solve, or maybe a-"

Just as Levy was about to complete her sentence, the top of the door frame suddenly caught on fire. Everyone backed away in shock. Natsu was about to suck it up before it did too much damage, however the fire disappeared on it's own, in it's place were words engraved in the frame. Levy eyed the words, trying to read them from such a far distance.

" _If you break me I don't stop working, if you touch me I may be snared, if you lose me nothing will matter. To have me is the greatest gift of all._ "

"It's a riddle," Gray said.

"So, if we solve it, the door will open?" asked Elfman.

"Exactly," said Levy, "Now all we need is to figure out what the answer is."

Everyone except Natsu read over the riddle a couple times over. With so many people thinking about it, they assumed it would be opened in no time, however that wasn't the case.

"A mirror?" guessed Erza. Nothing happened.

"Power?" questioned Laxus. Still nothing happened.

"Hands."

Everyone turned to Gajeel questionably. The man-shrugged in embarrassment, muttering about how he thought it was a good answer. The entire time, Natsu paced back and forth. He was so close yet so far away, just like at the docks of Monica. He promised to Nashi that he would get her back and now he felt that if he didn't see her soon he would blow up. This was taking too long and he needed to see that she was okay.

"We don't have time for that Levy!" yelled Natsu, his patience wearing thinner and thinner by the minute, "Let's just beat it open!" In shear anger, Natsu banged another fiery fist against the door.

"That's not how it works Natsu. We have to solve the riddle or it won't open." Natsu growled, kicking a rock in anger. Acasha approached him nervously.

"It will be okay Natsu. Just be patient." Natsu turned to her. She gasped at the pure and utter rage in his eyes.

"How can I be patient when she's in there?!"

Acasha backed away in surprise. She didn't think he would lash out at her. She was so confused by his behavior, but now she was confused about something else.

 _She?_

Natsu began to beat on the door once again, but Acasha was still frozen in place. She blinked a couple of times trying to understand what just happened. He said "She" as in a specific person. Now it sort of made sense. The reason he was so bent on trying to complete this mission was because it was personal. But just how personal was it? Acasha's heart rate began to go faster as she started coming up with many different scenarios. While Acasha was lost in her thoughts, she was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Natsu, we know how much you want to save her, but this isn't how to do it!" yelled Gray.

"You don't know anything Gray! You don't know how many times I've woken up crying because all I can think about is her limp body in my arms!"

"Salamander, we're all worried, but you can't always throw yourself at your problems and expect it to work."

"Be a man and think for once Natsu!"

"I don't want to! You think I haven't been trying to control myself? If I have to sit here any longer I'm going to go insane! I promised I would save Nashi and I just have to!"

"Whose Nashi?"

The question caught most of the group by surprise. All eyes landed on the shika who was standing off to the side. She stared at Natsu curiously. This was the first time she had ever heard the name "Nashi". If this was the person he was looking for, then what did that mean? Deep down she was regretting asking the question, because she knew she wouldn't like the answer. But it was too late to take it back. Gray's eyes fell on the floor in front of him, a sunken expression on his face.

"Nashi is Natsu's daughter."

Acasha's orange eyes grew. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half. She turned to Natsu as if to ask him if this was a joke, but the man didn't appear to be joking. He looked truly hurt and frightened a bit, thinking about his daughter. Acasha trembled slightly with this new information.

 _I-If he has a d-daughter, then t-that means he has a…_

"Acasha? Are you okay?" Erza asked, observing her stiff behavior. Acasha put on a false smile and laughed it off, but everyone in the group could tell it was forced.

"I-I'm fine. It-t's just, I-I guess you w-won't be needing anymore so I-I think I should just g-go." She walked swiftly toward the way they came in. She stopped just before she was out of view, giving everyone a small smile.

I wish you all luck. N-Natsu, I hope you find your d-daughter." She couldn't stand the thought of staying there a second longer, so she quickly started running back to the cliff side.

She clutched her chest where her heart was located. She stifled a sob, still conscious that the others might hear her. Her mind was in frenzy. Why was she acting this way? She knew she shouldn't be in love with him, he was a fioran after all, but that didn't stop the ache in her heart.

Acasha wished she had never helped him; maybe then it would have been easier to let him go. Now, she couldn't even return to her own people. She had placed so much trust and hope in that one man, and she couldn't even have him, because his heart belonged to someone else. Tears built up in Acasha's eyes and she didn't fight them.

She stopped her running in the middle of the stairs. She knew she should keep running, ignore him and just go, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; just like she couldn't stop the way her heart felt.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, her voice finally even. She heard him take a couple steps closer, but far enough to give her her own space. He remained silent for a few moments before he finally found the right words to say.

"I had a feeling," he started slowly, "I had a feeling that maybe you felt this way, but I ignored it. I didn't think you could fall in love with me so easily." Acasha didn't deny his claim; there was no point in denying the truth.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she interrupted. She turned around, facing her feelings head on, "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I got caught up in the feeling and, I don't know, maybe I thought it was fate that brought you to me. But you said so yourself, the will of the land has no control over us. We make our own decisions, and in the end, my decisions hurt me."

The two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Acasha didn't have anything more to say and she was considering just leaving.

"Maybe you weren't completely wrong back then."

Acasha looked up at Natsu. He was staring off into the canyon, just taking in all it's beauty.

"I don't understand the beliefs of your people, but my people believe fate doesn't always work out the way you imagined. You might think it goes one way, but in reality it goes the opposite. You can never really be sure." Natsu turned back to Acasha, a tender smile on his face, "Now I don't know what fate planned for us, but I know we met for a reason, even if we don't yet know what that reason is. It could be that you were to guide us, or maybe it's something more. I don't regret meeting you Acasha, and you shouldn't either, because fate wanted us to meet and do something together."

Acasha couldn't find any words to describe how she felt. She remembered how she fell in love with him in the first place. He had a way of making everything okay, even when it wasn't. Natsu held his hand out before her.

"Shall we figure out our fate together?" Acasha smiled sadly, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"You really know how to make a girl fall in love with you huh?"

Natsu laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess. I don't try too hard."

The two friends burst into laughter. The awkwardness had died and now everything felt right. Acasha couldn't be happier that the issue was resolved.

"Are you going to be okay? I've crushed someone's heart before and I just want to make sure," he asked seriously. Acasha nodded, placing a hand on her heart.

"I think I'll be okay. It will take some time for my broken heart to heal, but I know it will be okay." Natsu smiled, but it fell almost instantly, the thoughtful look on his face. Acasha raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu?" Natsu's face soon morphed back to his usual grin.

"Acasha that's it! That's the answer to the riddle!" Without a second thought, the two started sprinting back to the group down in the canyon. Everyone was still trying to guess the answer to the riddle. Natsu ran passed them and to the door. He looked up at the inscription on the door frame and yelled.

"A heart!"

A couple seconds passed before the earth around them began to shake. They watched in astonishment as the door slowly opened, dust and rocks falling from the trembling. They stood in front of the fully open door. Nobody had the courage to walk in. Natsu looked back at his team, all watching for his next move. The Dragon Slayer smirked, running at full speed into the canyon wall. The rest of the group smiled, chasing after him.

It was payback time.

 **Woohoo! I hoped it pleased you all. Review! Spread the love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go. This one is a long one.**

The inside of the Fairy Tail guild was filled with merriment and joy. For the first time since Ward and his men captured Magnolia, everyone was happy. Crime Sorcière helped bring all the ill mages up to the first floor and helped care for any wounded. Lucy watched as everyone celebrated with each other. The sight made her smile.

Lucy was sitting at the bar, watching Happy dance around with Carla on a table. She so glad he was feeling better; it made her feel at ease. Mira came walking by, cleaning up the tabletop. Lucy looked at her like a crazy person.

"Mira, what are you doing? You should be resting." Mira waved her off.

"I'm fine Lucy. I've been stuck in that basement longer than I wanted to and I just need to do something productive." Mira wasn't the only one who thought so. Most of the sick mages were walking around, trying to get back in the swing of things. Even Makarov was laughing and having a good time.

"I can't argue I guess," Lucy agreed, "It feels good to be out." Lucy looked off to the side where Angel was sitting alone. Lucy smiled and decided she needed a friend. The blonde stood up and took a seat in the stool beside her.

"Hi Angel, how are you doing?"

"I want to leave. This place is too cheerful for me."

Lucy scratched her cheek awkwardly, "It's not that bad is it?"

"It's too loud and messy. Even you have to agree with that Blondie," said Angel.

"You get used to it. Trust us, it's a lot worse with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman," said Mira, walking up to the girls.

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Often times there isn't much left of the guildhall, "We're lucky Erza can keep them in line."

"I wish Erza was in my guild," complained Angel, leaning up against the counter, "Meredy and I are the only girl's and all the guys are idiots."

Lucy laughed. Before she could speak her mind, an all to familiar feeling bubbled in her stomach.

"M-Mira, I need a bowl!" she called. Mira rushed to one of the cabinets and fished for a large mixing bowl. She pulled out the first one she could find and handed it to Lucy who threw up in it. Angel backed away, completely disgusted. When Lucy was done, she lifted her head up, rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"WHY AM I STILL SICK?!" she yelled, getting most of the guilds attention.

"This doesn't make much sense. Juvia gave you medicine already," the water woman said, rubbing Lucy's back.

"I'll help you Lucy-san," called Wendy, rushing from the crowd and to the blonde. She hovered her hands in front of Lucy's stomach, a blue glow emanating from her pale hands.

"I thought everyone received the medicine," said Makarov. Freed nodded his head.

"Everyone did receive it. Lucy even took a pill for her queasy stomach."

"Maybe she doesn't have the same illness as everyone else," suggested Jellal who was sitting beside Makarov, "Maybe you all just assumed she did because everyone in the guild was sick with the same thing."

"That might be it," said Lisanna, placing a finger on her chin, "but what else could cause stomach issues?"

"Food poisoning?" asked Cobra. Midnight nodded beside him.

"Maybe, they didn't exactly have high quality food down there."

"It could also just be stress," said Cana, "that happens to me sometimes."

"Wendy, can you tell what's wrong?" asked the master. All eyes landed on the blue haired Dragon Slayer who was still working on Lucy's stomach. The woman remained silent for a few moments, making the guild fidgety. What if it was something serious? Would something bad happen to her?

"Wendy?" Lucy asked quietly. The glow emanating from Wendy's hands died and she brought them back to her sides. Everyone waited to hear what the girl had to say. Her blue bangs were making it harder to see her face.

"Lucy-san," the young woman said. Everyone watched as Wendy lifted her head up so everyone could see the bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations Lucy-san. You're pregnant."

Everyone in the guildhall suddenly burst into cheers. Many people came up to congratulate the frozen blonde; even Angel felt the need to compliment her.

"Now it all makes sense!" exclaimed Mirajane, smacking her forehead, "The drowsiness, the cravings, and the morning sickness! Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"I can't believe it. Another Dragneel," moaned Max and Warren.

"Hey Macao! Wakaba! You wanna bet on the baby's gender?" Cana yelled, smirking at the two men.

"Never again witch!" the two yelled at the brunette. Cana laughed to herself, already searching through her cards.

"Congratulations Lucy," said Jellal, walking up to the blonde, "I'm sure Natsu will be excited."

Jellal walked off before Lucy could say anything. The entire time, Lucy had just been sitting in her chair, trying to process this startling news.

 _I'm pregnant._

A small smile graced Lucy's face. In a few days, Natsu and Nashi would be coming home. She wondered how they would handle the news. She knew Nashi would be excited, she had asked once or twice if she could have a younger sibling, but Lucy was most anxious for Natsu's reaction. Their small family was about to get bigger. Lucy placed a hand on her flat stomach, rubbing her thumb up and down.

 _Hurry home you two. We have a new member joining our family._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu ran down the numerous staircases that filled the entire cavern. The rest of his team was not far behind him, preparing themselves for whatever was thrown at them. These people had already proven that they weren't like their other enemies. They were smart, and probably had some kind of plan, so they had to be prepared for anything.

Natsu sniffed the air surrounding the stairs. He could still place the individual scents of Krugger and the children. It made his heart soar when he located Nashi's. Now all he had to do was follow it.

Natsu turned another corner, but came to a complete stop. His jaw fell at what stood before him.

"What do you see Natsu!" Erza yelled, the rest of the group catching up to him.

"You guys have to see this," he muttered. The rest of the group ran up behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was looking at. All jaws dropped at the entire kingdom that was buried deep within the earth. Acasha had no idea how she felt about this. All this time, an entire civilization was right under their noses. What other secrets did Tiar have?

"You've got to be kidding me." All eyes fell on Levy who was trying to take it all in at once. Gajeel placed a concerned hand on his wife's shoulder.

"What's wrong Levy?" he asked worriedly.

"This is it Gajeel," she whispered, shaking her head.

"What is it Levy?" asked Asuka.

"It's the lost city. The city from my story."

"You mean your "ghost story"?" questioned Laxus. Levy ignored his hint that the story wasn't scary.

"It was here the whole time."

"What are they doing?" Elfman asked.

Natsu gazed down the landing they were standing on. He noticed a bunch of people working on buildings with different tools, "I think they're trying to dig it up."

"But why?" questioned Gray, "How? It's got to be a few hundred feet underground. How are they going to get it to the surface?"

"They must have some sort of method to bring it up," said Levy, "but to revive a city of this size would require a lot of power."

"What kind of power?"

"The only power that could possibly be strong enough to lift the city would have to be a lost magic. Lost magic has the special properties needed to do grand spells."

"But where will they get lost magic. It's called lost magic for a reason?" asked Erza. Levy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"The only thing I can think of is finding someone who specializes in lost magic, but that can't be it."

"Why not?" Gray inquired. Levy faced the rest of the group, a grim look on her face.

"The power required to raise a city this size to the surface, would mean extracting the magic from that person. In the process..."

"Killing them," finished Erza. Everyone thought about the kind of people Krugger and his men were and what they would try to do. They went to such great extents to do something almost impossible, so they would continue till the very end. Another unsettling thought came to the minds of the mages. All eyes fell on the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu," stared Erza uneasily, "How old is Dragon Slayer magic?"

Natsu's dark eyes grew, his black orbs flashing jade green. They wouldn't.

"We have to find Nashi!" Natsu yelled, running down the stairs. Everyone started frantically running down to the kingdom below. If their hunch was correct, then they needed to act as soon as possible. Natsu stopped once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to split up and find the others. Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Laxus come with me to find Nashi. Erza, Elfman, Acasha and Asuka try to find the other children." They all nodded in agreement and split up into their groups. Natsu led his team through the empty streets of the city, letting his nose guide him to his daughter. He spotted a large building, a temple of some sorts. He felt it inside him that Nashi was there, even without smelling for her. Resolve filled the mage's heart. This time he would not fail her.

This time he would win.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The four remaining children sat in the silence of their holding cell. It was cramped and filthy. This wasn't something they were unused too, considering everything they had gone through in the last couple of days. They had all just about lost hope. Asuka was gone, and now Nashi. They had no clue how much longer they were going to hold out.

Was there a point anymore? What was left to hold onto?

Gale hugged her knees sadly. Was she ever going to get home? Would she ever see her parents again? Her heart kept telling her to keep going, but her mind told her to just give up. What was the point in believing anymore?

She wished she had Nashi's spirit. The will never to give in or surrender, even at the toughest trial. But she wasn't Nashi. Nashi was strong, and she wasn't. She didn't even have magic.

Yelling could be heard down the hallway. Slavers were barking orders about a break in and containing the invaders. Some ran passed their cell door to help in the containment. The children could care less at that point. It didn't really concern them, did it?

Gale closed her eyes, trying to block out the constant yelling happening on the other side of the door. Whoever these people were they were winning. It really wasn't her place to care. Gale let her somber attitude consume her to the point where everything around her didn't even matter. Not a smell. Not a sight. Not a sound.

"MAAAAN!"

Gale turned to the door with a confused expression on her face. That voice sounded all too familiar, but it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Hope began to flower inside her once again. Could it be?

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!"

It was.

Gale jumped to her feet, running up to the cell door. The other children glanced at her curiously.

"Aunt Erza! Is that you?" the girl called out between the bars of the cell. The other children looked at each other in surprise. All of them were having a hard time believing this was happening. The faith they thought had disappeared began rising up. They rushed to the cell door with Gale.

"Aunt Erza are you there?" the navy haired girl called again. It was followed by the screams of some of the slavers. Gale waited for a reply.

"Gale? Gale are you down here?" Erza yelled. A fanged grin spread on Gales face. The children started jumping up and down, yelling so Erza could hear them.

"We're down here Dad!" yelled Otoko.

"Erza! Help us!"

The screams of men grew closer and closer to the children's cell. Gale tried peeping down the hallway to see what was going on. She could see people fleeing for their lives and a few being thrown down the hallway. Her eyes widened at the sight of Fairy Queen. Behind her was Elfman in his Beast form. Tagging along behind him was a brown haired woman Gale didn't recognize. The last person was someone Gale didn't think she would ever see again. Tears of joy built in her eyes at the sight of the green haired sharp shooter, Asuka Connell.

"Erza! Down here!" Mai called when she spotted the redhead. Erza ran down the hallway to the children's cell, a look of relief in her eyes. Without a word she requiped a sword and obliterated the door. All the children rushed out of the cell, hugging the armored woman.

"I'm so glad we found you," she said, hugging the children tightly. None of them complained when they thought their lungs would be crushed; this was the most love they had felt since their capture. Otoko wriggled out of the hug just as his dad came up to the cell.

"Dad!" he yelled, tackling the man to the floor. Elfman laugh like a madman, tears streaming down his face. Manly tears, mind you.

Billy looked down the hall where Asuka was running to him. He stared at her as if she were a ghost. The little boy's lip trembled uncontrollably. Asuka kneeled down to his height and pulled him into a much-needed hug. Billy said nothing as he rubbed his face into his sister's shoulder. Asuka rubbed calming circles in his back, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

Acasha watched them off to the side, smiling gently. It made her want to shed a few tears, but enough tears were already being shed. She would just watch as a family was reunited.

"Let's get you kids out of here," said Erza, standing. A little tug was on her skirt and she looked down at Mai.

"Krugger and this other lady took Nashi to the temple at the center of the city."

Erza nodded, "Natsu and the rest of the team are going after them. Right now we need to get you children out safely."

"But what about all the other slaves?" asked Otoko, "We can't just leave them."

Erza smiled, "Alright then, we'll free them too. Come on," Erza pointed her sword in the direction of the other cells, "We have work to do."

The children cheered and spread out to the other cells, all but one. Gale stared down the path the rescue team came down. She knew it would be best to stick with the group with all the slaves running around to get out, but she couldn't stop herself from moving back in that direction. She could sense them, both of them, and she had to find them. Despite her better judgment, Gale started running in the direction of her parent's scents.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The sound of drums filled the space of temple. Nashi was so close to them that it made her heart jump. She trembled in shock from the loud thumping and in fear for what was to come.

When Krugger brought her to Agnes at the temple, they dragged her up to that large altar at the top of the stairs. Her cover up, belt, boots, and socks had been removed, her white dress was left. Her ankles and wrists were tied to the corners of the altar, leaving her staring up at the ceiling. Candles were lit around her, filling her nose with the scent of smoke. It would have normally calmed her, reminding her of the scent of her dad, but she was anything but calm.

Agnes muttered a few words in another language, the other people dressed in cloaks echoing her. Nashi glanced over to the side. At the bottom of the stairs where the small stretch of real floor was were Krugger, Breccan, Cashel, and Finola, all watching the ceremony with interest. Nashi gasped when Mother Agnes suddenly raised her voice.

"O ancient gods above! Release this great city from your hold! Free it from its ancient curse, that it may bring light in an age of darkness! Let this ancient kingdom, Hawthorne, experience a grand rebirth!"

Low chanting came from the men surrounding the altar. Nashi thrashed her head around, scared about what was about to happen. She felt something strange channeling through her. It felt like magic, but not the same as hers, it felt unnatural.

Suddenly, it began to rush through her. It was so cold it burned. She thrashed around, crying out in pain. She looked at the people surrounding her.

"P-Please, stop!" she begged, but none paid her any mind. Tears streaked down her cheek. She clenched her hands over and over again. Her breathing grew erratic. She glanced down at her arm and saw a strange blue glow emanating from it. Her entire body emanated the unnatural glow.

Images of Fairy Tail flashed through her mind. Her family and friends back home. She knew that she wasn't supposed to survive this, which meant she wouldn't get one last chance to see them. Her mother and father's loving faces were the last things she saw as she clenched her eyes, screaming in pain.

"DADDY!"

" _ **NASHI!**_ "

Agnes's excited expression dropped and she started looking around the room for whoever made the voice. The priests stopped their chanting and the light around Nashi diminished. To everyone's surprise and shock, the back wall where the ceremony was taking place suddenly blew up. Agnes and her priests tumbled down the stairs. Krugger rushed to Agnes's aid and helped her to her feet. The group of people stared up at the altar they were just on, a cloud of smoke surrounding it. As the smoke cleared, they could make out a figure standing in front of the pedestal.

Natsu glared down at Krugger and his team from where he stood. He turned back to the altar where his daughter as tied. He growled lowly at the rope burns she had from the restraints. The Dragon Slayer made quick work of burning them and held up Nashi's head. The girl looked so lifeless as he held her. Natsu began to fear the worst.

"Nashi?" he asked quietly. The child made no movement. Memories of alternate Nashi's death caused Natsu to hyperventilate.

"N-Nashi," he called desperately, yet no answer came. Mother Agnes and her crew waited to see what would happen. From the front of the room, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Laxus came running in, because Natsu couldn't wait to take the front. They stared at the Dragon Slayer and his daughter as they reached the rest of the crowd on the other end of the thin bridge. Levy brought a hand up to her mouth. Gray clenched his fist in anger.

Tears began to build in Natsu's eyes. He had failed. Again. A sob racked his body, ringing through the rest of the room. He pulled the child in his arms, rubbing her pink head. How could he let this happen a second time? Was this the worlds sick way of punishing him? By taking away the people he loved?

Natsu felt something shift slightly in his arms. He froze mid sob, eyes wide. He pulled away a bit, looking down at his daughter. Her eyes were still closed, but they twitched with life. Very slowly, the little girl's eyes opened. She looked up at Natsu in confusion.

"Daddy?" she asked softly. Natsu's lip trembled, his lips transforming into a large grin.

"Daddy?" said Nashi, a bit louder. A grin as wide and as beautiful as Natsu's spread on her face. The child soon found all her strength and launched herself into her father's arms. On instinct, Natsu wrapped his arms around her, clutching her tighter than he ever had before.

"Daddy!"

"Nashi!" Natsu yelled. He could feel a wet spot growing on his shoulder. He shook as laughs erupted from him.

"I've got you baby. I've got you," he whispered. It felt too good to be true. Natsu's emotions were going haywire as he held his little girl in his arms once again.

"I knew you'd come," Nashi said quietly, smiling into her father's shoulder. Natsu nodded.

"I'll always come Nashi. Always."

Nashi and Natsu pulled away at the sound of their friends cheering. Nashi waved down at them happily. Levy was crying tears of joy, her husband's arm around her waist. Gray was cheering for the two of them while Laxus simply nodded in congratulations. Natsu smiled down at his daughter who smiled back at him. Everything was back to normal.

Or, almost.

Natsu's grin dropped as he stood from his spot. He glared down at group of people huddled together at the bottom of the staircase. Nashi stood behind her father and took his hand.

"Which one of you do I kill first?" he asked in all seriousness. His team each took their stances, ready to fight to the last man. Krugger's team glared at them back. Mother Agnes took a step forward, smirking at Natsu.

"That would be me."

"And who are you?" Natsu spat.

Agnes put a hand on her chest, " I am Mother Agnes, the High Priestess of Hawthorne."

"What's Hawthorne?" he asked.

"Why," Agnes threw her arms up in the air, "this."

"You mean the lost city?" Levy questioned. Agnes glanced at her.

"So you know the story?" Levy nodded.

"The city was buried long ago by a wizard because of the evil magic that contaminated it."

"Impressive. It is true; Hawthorne is filled with dark energy, ripe fore the taking. But we didn't know that thirty years ago. Dark mages found this city and decided to make it their headquarters. They gathered children and forced them to work. In that group of children was me and Krugger," she said, glancing at her comrade, "we were forced to dig and dig, day in and day out. As time passed, I did my own research on this place and discovered it's true history."

"For years these idiots were having us dig up a lost treasure without even knowing it! I decided it was up to us to change that. We started a revolt and killed every last one of them. After that, we started capturing children to help our cause and finish mining out the city. Those who decided to help with the kidnapping were allowed to help. Breccan, Cashel, and Finola are prime examples," she said, pointing to the other three in the group.

"All we needed was a sacrifice of lost magic. Once the sacrifice is complete, the entire city will rise from the ground. All 100 miles of it!"

"But a city that size would destroy the face of the land. What about the different tribes of Tiar!" yelled Laxus.

"Who cares about them?" yelled Finola, "Hawthorne was here first!"

"You can't revive the kingdom! It was buried for a reason," said Gray.

"I don't care! I will bring Hawthorne back to the surface. Now if you would be so kind," Agnes turned back to Natsu, fury in her eyes, "hand over that child!"

Natsu pushed Nashi behind his back for safety. He clenched his fists as fire engulfed them. He glared down at the evil woman, his black irises flashing jade.

"Over my dead body."

Agnes sneered at the man, "So be it."

 **YAY! Review! Favorite! Follow! I don't care!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Why isn't this a surprise! Make sure you read Chapter 18 first.**

Before anyone knew what was going on, Krugger's team leaped into action, heading directly for the Fairy Tail mages.

"Natsu! We'll handle these clowns! You take care of Nashi!" yelled Gray. Natsu smirked at his long-term rival, holding his fiery fists up.

"That's what I was intending to do." Natsu felt a tug on his arm and he looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy, I want to help," she said determined. Natsu smiled at the young child. She was his daughter all right. Natsu extinguished one hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Nashi. I need you to find a safe place to hide."

"Please Daddy, I can help," she begged. Natsu leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know you can, but I need you to stay safe. Don't worry. This will all be over soon." Natsu turned his attention to Mother Agnes who was still standing in front of the stairs.

"So, you're the reason all our children where taken?" he asked, hatred lining his words. Mother Agnes did not act frightened by him.

"And what if I am?"

"Then I'm going to burn you till not even the ashes are left!" Natsu leapt into the air, flying straight for Agnes. Agnes dodged easily, almost as if she was one with the air around her, but that didn't stop Natsu from trying again. Nashi ran behind the altar, the only safe place she could find. She watched her father fight against the woman with rage and passion. Nashi smiled to herself. She knew that it was when he was most angry and most passionate, that he accomplished his missions the best.

"You again?" growled Laxus, Breccan charging straight at him, "I'm not letting you get away a second time!"

"You'll have to catch me then," said Breccan calmly. He consumed himself with light and went shooting through the room. Laxus turned into a bolt of lighting, following after Breccan. The two flew through the large chamber like torpedo's trying to hit a target.

"Finny!" called Cashel as he slashed at Gray, "Go take care of any other Fairy's that might be here!" Finola nodded in acknowledgment. In the blink of an eye, she was running raster than a cheetah. She zoomed passed Gray, almost knocking him to the floor. Gray glanced over his shoulder as she raced across the bridge and into the city.

"What the heck is that chick's magic?" the raven-haired man asked. Cashel chuckled.

"Finny has Vampire Magic. She can do a whole number of things. She's pretty tough, but not as tough as me!" he praised, slashing at the Maker mage again, only to miss.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled, an intricate shield of ice appearing out of thin air. Cashel used his knife fingers to slash at the shield. Little by little he began to chip away at Gray's protection. Eventually, the whole thing burst, sending Gray back a couple of feet. He almost fell off the edge of the landing. He steadied his breathing, realizing he almost fell to his death.

"It's no use buddy!" Cashel yelled, holding his knife like fingers in front of him, "My knife hands can cut through anything! Nothing is sharper or faster than them!"

Gray chuckled breathlessly, "That's something an amateur would say. Are you really sure about that?"

Cashel growled, "Of course I am old man! You don't stand a chance against me!"

"First off, I'm not that old! Second, I'd beg to differ."

"Huh?" Gray slammed his fists together behind his back, the air around him growing colder. Cashel prepared himself for anything the man had in store. His confidence dropped slightly when he saw Gray smirking.

"Ice Make: UNLIMITED!" Faster than Cashel could process, Gray created swords upon swords of ice, all filing up in a spiral shape.

"H-How did you do that?" Cashel sputtered. Gray threw one arm forward, the other one behind him. All the swords swiftly launched themselves at Cashel who didn't have time to act.

"One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray watched the swords surround the man, encasing him in a large chunk of ice. Gray smirked, walking away from the defeated opponent.

"Better than me huh? I didn't even have to go Ice Devil on you."

Gray glanced out into the spacious room. He could see Laxus and Breccan flying through the air, clashing into each other repeatedly. He was having a hard time telling which mage was which at the speed they were traveling.

"I'm impressed you could keep up with me," said Breccan as he clashed into Laxus once again, "I haven't met another mage who could."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," grunted Laxus. Instead of colliding with the mage again, Laxus made a move above him, putting his fists together.

"Lightening Dragon's Jaw!" he yelled, banging his fist on top of Breccan. The man grunted in pain. The light surrounding him began to flicker and he started falling down. He brought his magic back up just before he fell into the abyss.

"Are you trying to kill me? Nobody could survive that fall."

"You and your gang were practically begging for it," answered Laxus. The sparks of lighting surrounding him began to flicker more vigorously. Breccan began to tremble slightly at the sight of Laxus' increasing power.

"To mess with one Fairy Tail mage is to mess with all of them. We are a unit, a family. We will do whatever it takes to protect our own. You harmed my nieces and nephews, and now, I'm going to make sure you get everything you deserve!" Laxus' light filled the entire room. Everyone had to shield his or her eyes at the brilliance his lightning was offering. Breccan did what he could to protect his eyes, but there was no point. The light of Fairy Tail was just too much.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" Laxus' fist came in contact with Breccan's gut, sending him flying carelessly back to the staircase. The poor man crashed into them, a long, staggered groan coming from his mouth. Laxus landed beside Gray, dusting off imaginary dust from his coat. He looked over at the ice mage who was smirking knowingly.

"What?" he growled.

"Nieces and Nephews?" the man joked.

Laxus scoffed, "Like you don't consider them that too. I just never bother saying it." Gray couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he saw Laxus blush lightly. Gray shrugged, examining the other fights that were taking place. Agnes and Krugger still needed to be taken care of, not to mention that vampire chick. There were still a lot of people left.

Still a lot of people they had to defeat before they could go home.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The streets of Hawthorne were hectic. Slaves were running around, trying to make it to the exit. The rescue team had taken care of most of the slavers, so they didn't have to worry about that. Erza and Elfman stood at the stairway leading out of the city, directing people to keep going.

"Go! Go! One at a time!" the redhead yelled over the crowd. People rushed passed the two, thanking them and following everyone else up to the surface. Acasha was helping anyone who was lagging behind, leading them along the way.

"How many more are there?" questioned Erza.

"I have no idea. There are probably a lot of stragglers still in the city," answered Elfman.

"Erza!" they heard a voice call from the stairs. They easily picked out Asuka who was running down the staircase while everyone else was climbing up.

"Asuka! I thought I told you to take the children to the surface?"

"I did!" yelled Asuka frantically, "But we can't find Gale! I don't think she actually came with us!"

Erza looked back at Elfman who was just as shocked as her. If she wasn't with them, then where did she go.

"Go look for her Erza. I'll handle this," Elfman said, gesturing to the large crowd. Erza nodded in thanks and quickly ran back into the city. She could hear Elfman yelling at the slaves to be men and keep going. She smiled to herself. Some things never change.

She thought about Gale and where she could possibly be. Gale was smart enough to know to stay in a group. Something must have compelled her to leave. Erza remembered that just like her father, Gale had very keen senses. It was possible that she was looking for her parents after smelling them. Sighing, Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor and took to the skies.

She flew around the city, careful not to hit the roof of the cavern. The entire area looked too unstable to be around. She wondered how these people could think their plan would work with the kingdom and cavern in such an awful state.

Her dark eyes caught something blue down below and she looked down to see Gale, running through the streets. The girl looked in a rush and already tired out. Erza swooped down and landed right in front of her. Gale gasped at Erza's sudden appearance. The redhead transformed back into her regular armor, glaring down at the child.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"I smelled Mommy and Daddy. I have to see them Aunt Erza!"

"No, absolutely not. We need to get out of here now."

"Not going to happen Red."

Erza pushed Gale behind her when she heard the familiar voice. Finola stepped out from behind a nearby building, smiling wickedly at Erza.

"Long time no see," she said.

"Gale, stay behind me," Erza ordered. Gale nodded. Finola cackled as Erza pulled out a sword.

"You and your little guild have caused enough damage already. It's time I put you in your place."

"Gale, just stay behind me. I swear I'll protect you." Erza tightened her grip on her sword handle.

"You'll protect her?" Finola asked, laughing maniacally, "but whose going to protect you?"

Finola's red eyes began to glow. Her body began to grow, black hair spreading all over it. Two bat-like ears grew on her head. Her arms transformed into two large wings. Gale trembled at the woman in front of her; even Erza was a bit unsettled. The Titania shook herself out of her trance. This happened once, and it wouldn't happen again. She had her nakama to protect.

Erza stood firmly in her place, grip tightening on her sword.

"Not afraid this time? We'll have to change that," announced Finola, rushing at Erza.

Erza pushed Gale to the side to avoid Finola's attack. The redhead jumped back into action, aiming her blade at Finola's wing. Finola threw her to the side, smashing her into a building. She rushed back to Erza, pulling out her razor sharp claws. She grabbed Erza's arm, pining it to the building. Erza took her free arm and punched Finola in the face. The bat woman released Erza and she tackled her to the floor, her sword falling carelessly to the side.

The two rolled around, trying to take control. Erza tried grabbing her sword once again, but Finola knocked it farther away. Gale gasped as Erza struggled against the bat. Finola got to her feet, holding Erza by her throat. She threw the Titania in the air and went shooting after her. She hit Erza and sent her crashing back into the ground.

"Aunt Erza!" Gale called in fear. She was about to rush out to her aid, but Erza held her hand out, stopping her.

"No Gale! I can handle her! Just stay there!" Gale hesitantly nodded, backing into her spot. Erza looked up into the sky where Finola was flying. The bat shooting back down to earth at incredible speed. Erza raced to the spot where her sword was laying. Before Finola could attack Erza again, Erza threw her sword at the creature, cutting her stomach.

"Ahh!" Finola screeched. Anger festered inside her. She made a move to grab Erza, taking her by her armor and throwing her at another building.

"How is she so strong?" Erza asked aloud, clutching her aching arm.

"My Vampire magic has a large variety of skills and techniques. Strength, speed, you name it, I have it all!"

"But with a vampire's strengths, you also have it's weaknesses." Erza stood at her full high as if she hadn't been injured. Her entire body began to glow. As the light dissipated, a new armor took the place of Erza's. It was white with orange and yellow shoulder pads and pauldrons. Her hair was pulled up into two buns.

"MORNING STAR ARMOR!" As Erza yelled, the armor Erza was wearing began to shine brightly. Gale was confused why Erza chose such a strange armor, but Finola began screaming in terror. Gale looked at the bat woman in shock. Finola's fur and skin began to smoke. It looked as if she was burning alive. The girl thrashed around, trying to stop the pain.

"No wonder you always wear that hat," said Erza, smiling, "your magic has a repercussion. You burn in the light."

AHHHHHHH!" Gale looked away, afraid to see what she looked like now. Her skin began to shrivel up, peeling off her body with ease. She wracked and squirmed until she fell to her knees. As she fell to the ground, the rest of her skin blew away like dust, leaving only her skeleton left.

Erza transformed back into her original armor and ran over to Gale. She pulled her into a hug and held the girl close.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," she muttered. Gale nodded against Erza's shoulder.

"It's okay Aunt Erza." Erza pulled away to get a look at the girl

"We need to get out of here Gale. It isn't safe."

"Please Erza, I have to find my parents. They need me."

"Need you?" she questioned. Gale nodded, "I just know they'll need me. I can't tell why, but I know I can help."

Erza bit her lower lip. She knew it wasn't safe for her to be there, but the child had so much determination. In the past, she did things on a limb, even if she didn't why she did it. If Gale was so sure this had to be done, then she would let her do what she had to do.

"Okay Gale. I'll help you find them." Gale smiled brightly. Erza stood up and grabbed the girl's hand. They ran through the streets, the temple in sights. They could hear the destruction taking place inside. The women couldn't imagine what was going on in there. But one thing was for sure.

Fairy Tail would win.

 **Spread the love! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Thanksgiving all you Americans out there, and anyone else who likes to celebrate it. I hope this chapter is okay; I'm not very good at fight scenes. Here you go!**

Gale stumbled at she tried to keep up with Erza. Erza waited for the child to fix herself up and keep on running.

They reached the temple entrance and ran through the large halls. This place had to be right next to Tartaros on the Scare'o'meter for Erza. With no idea how the place was designed and the creepy architecture and decay, Erza was running through the place blind. The redhead stopped in the middle of a corridor, deciding between three paths.

"Which way Gale?" she asked. Gale took a whiff of the air surrounding the corridors. She pointed to the middle one and the two started running down it. They could hear the fighting taking place at the end of the trail.

Gale led Erza into the main room with the abyss and the skinny bridge. On the other side of the room was where all the action was taking place. Natsu was trying to land a punch on Mother Agnes, but she kept moving just out of the way. Nashi was still hiding behind the altar like her father had told her, watching her daddy struggle and use up all his magic without landing one blow. Gray and Laxus were rounding up the remaining priests, but Gale's eyes wandered to the couple that was challenging none other than the person who brought her there in the first place. Gale smiled at the sight of her parents and started sprinting across the thin strip of bridge, Erza right behind her. She kept her eyes on her parents out of fear that if she looked down she would fall. Gale could hear them fighting from where she was.

"Solid Script: Iron!" yelled Levy, waving two fingers in the air. The word "Iron" fell to the floor in front of Gajeel. Gajeel made quick work of eating the word. Once he was done, Gajeel charged at Krugger, his hand coating itself with iron scales. Thick chains slithered out from under Krugger's cloak, shooting straight for Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" he yelled, transforming his free arm into a sword. Before the chains could reach Gajeel, he sliced them into tiny pieces. The remnants fell carelessly to the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" Gajeel asked.

"Hardly," replied Krugger. Six more chains came firing out of his cloak, this time with small daggers attached to them. They headed right for Gajeel. He took his sword arm and blocked himself from the oncoming attack. Three of them hit his sword, creating little sparks when they came in contact with the metal, however the last three shot passed him. He glanced over his shoulder and realized that they were never meant for him, but for the bluenette behind him.

"Levy watch out!" he yelled. The script mage waved her fingers in front of her as fast as she could.

"Solid Script: Guard!" The barrier protected her from two of the daggers, but one flew passed and scrapped her arm. Gale watched her mother clutch her arm. She could smell the blood already starting to come through the cut. Gale made it across the bridge and made a beeline for her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled. Gajeel and Levy's eyes widened at the sound of their daughter's voice. They looked over to find her running in their direction. Tears began to build up in Levy's eyes and Gajeel could feel his heartbeat speed up. Even he felt overjoyed to see his child. He watched her jogging over to them, a large smile on her face, but Gajeel and Levy weren't the only ones who were feeling giddy seeing Gale.

Krugger smirked to himself. It was all too easy. While they were all distracted, chains shot at Gajeel and Levy, wrapping around their limbs and restraining them. With them taken care of, all that was left was Gale.

"Gale run!" Gajeel yelled to his daughter. Gale reluctantly nodded and tried running back the way she came. Krugger launched a chain from his cloak. Gajeel and Levy's eyes widened at the large knife attached to the end. While trying to run, Gale tripped over her feet, falling on the floor. She stared at the knife getting closer and closer.

"GALE!"

Levy's brown eyes were as wide as dish plates. Gajeel jaw hung loosely. Krugger's lower lip trembled. It was safe to say none of them had been expecting what happened.

The knife had made it to its designated target, however not where Krugger had been planning. The knife sat in Gale's mouth. Hesitantly, the young girl bit down on the metal and it broke like a cracker. Levy gasped as her daughter chewed on the knife happily. Her husband a couple feet away was grinning with pride. He knew she had it in her. Just as Gale swallowed the last bit of her snack, Krugger finally snapped out of his shock.

"She's a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Yer darn right she is!" laughed Gajeel. Gale stared down at her tiny hands. All this time, the magic had been inside of her the whole time, it just needed a little push. Gale smiled excitedly up at her father who was grinning back. Gale's little stunt gave Gajeel a great idea. He leaned down and started chewing on the chains. They fell to the floor, clinging as each individual ring hit the ground.

"Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. You're magic is all metal based, and lucky for me, that's my favorite snack." Gajeel smirked in accomplishment. This would be over pretty soon.

"You think your all that just because you can take our children, well you're not. I once thought Fairy Tail was beneath me too, but it was the biggest mistake of my life. Since the beginning you've been beneath us, and I'm going to put you in your place right now." Gale rushed over to her mother, ripping off the chains that bound her.

Gajeel threw his hands together, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" His hands grew into a large sword, stretching almost to the ceiling.

"Karma Demon: Iron Sword!" He swung the sword at Krugger. He exclaimed when it came in contact with his gut, carrying him while Gajeel kept swinging. Levy pushed Gale's head down so she wouldn't be hit. Many other people had to take cover as Gajeel spun Krugger round and around and around, until he finally flew off the sword and went crashing through the temple wall.

"Never mess with Fairy Tail again," muttered the Dragon Slayer. He quickly turned back to his wife and daughter, gathering them up in his arms.

"I missed you both so much," said Gale. Gajeel tightened his grip on his two favorite people. Levy giggled. He was such a softy at heart. He may not have showed it, but he probably missed her as much as Levy did.

"Why won't you fight back?!" yelled Natsu, throwing another punch at Agnes, only for her to dodge it. This had been repeating itself since the fight started. Natsu would throw a punch or a kick at her, but she would carelessly move aside faster than he could process. It was growing on the Dragon Slayer's nerves and Nashi could tell. He was exhausting all his energy in trying to hit her. Nashi knew he was running low and he really should be conserving his power.

"Really Natsu, you should watch your magic," taunted Agnes.

"And I'm starting to doubt you have any," he countered.

"Oh I have magic, I just haven't used it yet."

"Prove it," he demanded. He threw another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at the woman, however instead of dodging it, she faced it head on. She lifted her hand up in front of her as if she wanted Natsu to punch it. He would have if not for a strange force that kept his fist a couple inches away from her hand. Natsu and Nashi's eyes widened as Natsu was thrown back by the sudden power.

"Well, that was interesting for a time," said Mother Agnes, examining her fingers, "Now it's my turn." A small flame flickered in the palm of her hand. Nashi's dark eyes widened.

"She can use fire magic?"

She shot the fire at Natsu. The male prepared himself to suck the fire up, however, nothing happened. The fire hit him head on, sending him back a few feet. Nashi gasped as Natsu fell to the floor. How was that possible?

"I-I couldn't eat it," said Natsu, completely surprised, "I don't understand."

"It's my magic," Agnes stated proudly, strutting up to Natsu, "whatever magic is thrown at me, I reflect. At the same amount of force it is applied."

"So the reason I couldn't eat it then-"

"That's right Natsu. I used your own fire against you," she smirked wickedly. Nashi brought a hand to her mouth. Natsu was low on magic, he couldn't touch her, and he couldn't eat her fire. How was he going to fight back?

"What happened to that confident attitude a couple seconds ago?" Agnes laughed, staring at Natsu's shocked expression. He knew he was low on magic and whatever he used against her she would just use to fight back. Could he even beat her? Natsu looked passed Agnes where Nashi was standing behind the altar. She had a fearful expression on her face. He could tell she was scared for him; he would be too. But he couldn't be, he had to keep going, no matter what. He promised Nashi he would save her and he promised Lucy he would come home. Natsu would keep fighting, even if he couldn't land one punch, he would do whatever it took to get them back home.

Natsu rose to his feet. Agnes raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You're going to keep fighting?"

"I have to," stated Natsu, his eyes never leaving his daughter, "I'm a father, and as a father I have to protect my family. Even if the odds are stacked against me, I have to keep going, until the very end." Nashi's lip trembled. He was going to get hurt, she just knew it. He couldn't do it on his own, but Natsu wasn't going to stop until he could no longer stand, and that's what Nashi feared.

Agnes laughed, "If that's how you want it to end, then so be it." New determination sparked inside Natsu. Even when his magic was low, Natsu pulled together all the energy he could. His body lit on fire and he charged at Agnes.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! He yelled. He rammed his head at Agnes's stomach, but went flying back as soon as he got too close. Natsu held his head in pain. He had no idea that attack hurt so much.

"Now it's my turn," stated Agnes. From her palms she fired a barrage of fireballs. Each one hit Natsu, adding another bruise on his tough skin. He kept getting pushed back a foot or so with every attack.

"It hurts doesn't it? Bet you had no idea how painful your magic really is." Natsu growled, launching himself back at Agnes. He tried punching her, only to be countered each time by Agnes's magic. His eyes burned with fury and Agnes smirked at his uncontrollable rage. He was only weakening himself further at the rate he was going.

Nashi stared at her father helplessly. Their continuous attacks had lead Natsu and Agnes onto the thin bridge. Natsu glanced down at the bottomless gorge for a split second before going back at it with Agnes.

"Don't get distracted Natsu. It could mean life or death!" Agnes laughed, punching him in the face. Nashi gasped. She tried thinking of something she could do to help instead of just sitting there. Nashi clutched her head.

"Think Nashi, think!" Her brown eyes darted around the room, searching for an idea. She spotted Erza of to the side, helping Laxus and Gray gathering up the priests. A memory flashed in her mind and she smiled happily. She knew just what to do, but she would have to do the impossible.

She would have to do a roar.

She had already failed Asuka at the cliff, would she really be able to accomplish it there? She watched her father struggle against Agnes, trying to get the upper hand only to fail all over again. Nashi bit down on her lip, straightening her back. She would have to do it. If her dad was going to win then he would need her, which meant she would have to do the roar and succeed. Inhaling deeply, Nashi started running down the stairs toward Natsu.

Natsu grabbed Agnes's arm, sending a fiery fist at her head, only to be blocked by a barrier. Agnes took her free arm and tried hitting him back. Natsu let go of her arm just in time. Her fist instead came in contact with the bridge. The strip of ground shook on impact, a crack forming on it. Natsu and Agnes ignored it, seeing as it was so small.

"Iron Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu spread out his arms, fire flying down on Agnes. She let it come so it would bounce off her barrier. She grabbed the collar of Natsu's coat and kneed him in the stomach. Neither of them noticed the small child making her away across the bridge. Nashi looked down at the black abyss below. She gulped continuing, across the bridge.

She stood just far enough so Agnes wouldn't notice her. If her plan was to work then Agnes couldn't see her and her father would have to attack again. Nashi glanced down at her feet, observing a crack that was growing on the bridge. They would have to hurry up.

Nashi placed her feet firmly on the ground. Like her father told her before, she channeled her magic into her stomach. The fiery feeling turning in her belly felt different than the first few times. It felt stronger, greater than before, like it was one with her. Her heartbeat began to increase. Was this what her father had been talking about? If this was that feeling, then she knew she would succeed this time.

"Such a shame," muttered Agnes darkly, "you were such a talented mage. I really do hate having to kill you."

"I seriously doubt that," breathed out Natsu. As Agnes walked closer to him, he caught sight of pink behind her. His eyes widened when he saw his daughter standing so close to their battle. He was about to tell her to run back to the others when he noticed her stance.

 _She's attempting a roar._

Natsu and Nashi's eyes locked. He could see the determination and resolve in her brown irises, begging him to let her do it. A moment passed before a soft smile appeared on Natsu's face. He knew she would be able to do it. Natsu had seen what kind of power her small body contained and knew without a shadow of a doubt she would do it this time. He had nothing to worry about.

"Time to die," growled Agnes, pulling a hand back to attack Natsu. Following after Nashi, Natsu straightened his stance, sucking in a breath.

"Fire Dragon's!" Agnes scoffed, ready to block his attack.

"Roar!" yelled Nashi from behind her. Mother Agnes's eyes grew and she glanced at Nashi over her shoulder. Bright flames erupted from Nashi's mouth, hitting Agnes's shield. At the same time, Natsu's flames hit Agnes from the front, but this time it hit her.

Agnes cried out in pain, being overpowered by their magic.

"How could this happen?!" she screeched, trying to shield her face. While she was distracted, Natsu jumped down, swinging one of his legs at Agnes's legs, causing her to fall over. The woman tried reaching for something, but there was nothing for her to grab hold of. Natsu ran over to Nashi, holding her close while Agnes fell off the side of the bridge. Natsu covered Nashi's ears so she couldn't hear Agnes's screams of terror as she fell into the darkness below.

The room filled with silence a few moments later. Natsu knew then that Mother Agnes, High Priestess of Hawthorne, was dead. He released Nashi's ears and pulled her into a hug.

"You did it Nashi!" he laughed, "You did a roar!"

Nashi pulled away from her father, "I couldn't have done it without you," she said smiling.

"I don't understand. How come her shield didn't reflect the magic."

"Auntie Erza told me a story once of a person who used magic to block attacks. She said he could only block one attack at a time. I thought maybe it was the same with her."

"Well," he chuckled, "I never would have thought of that. You have your mother's brain all right." Nashi watched her father pull off the scarf around his neck and hold it out to her. She gasped at the pink stitching on the end.

"You have my scarf!" she cheered. Natsu smiled, helping Nashi wrap it around her neck. Nashi sniffed the fabric. She could detect her father's lingering scent in the material. She looked back up at him, a grateful smile on her face.

The two sat in the middle of the bridge silently. They looked back at their comrades on the other side of the temple. Now that all of Agnes's followers were gone, they could finally go-

Natsu and Nashi gasped when the bridge suddenly jerked downward. Nashi clutched her father's arm when the ground began to shake. Natsu looked back at the spot on the bridge Mother Agnes had hit. The crack had grown exponentially and was spreading fast. Smaller parts of the bridge were already starting to fall. Natsu gazed down at his frightened daughter.

"Daddy?" she whispered. Natsu scooped Nashi up into his arms and started sprinting to the rest of the group. Natsu could feel the stone giving out underneath his weight.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled, rushing toward the breaking bridge. Natsu tried stepping forward, the stone crumbling beneath him as he did so. Nashi screamed when the two of them started falling. Before it was too late, Natsu reached his free hand out and grabbed the bridge. His arm felt strained holding both his weight and Nashi's. Nashi hid her face in Natsu's shoulder. Gray ran across the bridge to help them.

"Gray, be careful!" yelled Natsu. He could hear the cracking of the stone under his hand. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on.

"Natsu! Nashi!" said Gray, kneeling down in front of the two. He grabbed Natsu's hand, trying to pull him back up. His hand slipped, earning a squeak of fear from Nashi.

"You guys are too heavy," Gray complained, trying again. Natsu looked down at the abyss under them. The rest of the bridge would give out at any second. If they didn't get out soon, him, Gray, and Nashi would fall. He looked down at the small child shaking in his arms. He couldn't believe that after everything he had gone through, Nashi was still going to die.

 _No. Not again._

"Nashi," Natsu whispered, Nashi didn't look up. She continued to shake in Natsu's arms.

"Nashi, look at me baby girl." Nashi slowly raised her head. Natsu noticed tears of fear pricking at her eyes. He offered her a loving smile.

"Everything is going to be okay. You hear me?" he whispered, "I'll always be with you. No matter what." Natsu kissed her tenderly on the forehead, offering any comfort he could. Nashi stared at her father questionably, buts slowly nodded, remembering the words he and her mother had always said. Natsu smiled, tears appearing in his own eyes. He looked up at Gray who was still trying to get a grip on his hand.

"Gray," he called, using his real name. Gray looked down at his rival. Natsu shifted Nashi a little in his arms, " I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Gray asked, completely confused by Natsu's strange behavior. Natsu stared up at his old friend, the ground already about to give way.

"Tell Lucy I love her."

Before Gray could do anything else, Natsu suddenly threw Nashi up into the air. The little girl screamed as she flew upward. Gray backed up, holding his arms out to catch her. He pulled her into his chest just before it was too late. Gray and Nashi looked back at Natsu. Gray's eyes widened, the stone holding Natsu finally gave out, taking Natsu with it.

They stared helplessly as Natsu fell down into the abyss.

"DADDY!" Nashi screamed, trying to climb out of Gray's arms. She could see Natsu smile one last time at them before he completely disappeared.

"Take care of them Gray," whispered Natsu, darkness engulfing him from Gray and Nashi

" **DADDY**!" She thrashed around in Gray's hold. The ice mage finally regained himself, holding Nashi closer to his chest. The child screamed and cried, kicking and yelling at Gray to let her go, but he only held her tighter. Gray shook a little bit as he kept the girl still. Just like Nashi, he couldn't believe what had just happened. It seemed too unreal to be reality. It had to be some sick joke, but he knew it wasn't. Without magic, Natsu wouldn't be able to fly back up. He wasn't going to come shooting through the air back to his daughter and wife back in Magnolia. Gray sucked in a breath, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

Natsu Dragneel was really dead.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I swear I did not plan this; it was a total accident updating this chapter today. I hope you guys don't stop reading because of this. There is still a lot left.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I'm sorry the last chapter didn't end like you guys wanted it too. Just bear with me a little bit longer, the story only has a few chapters left. Anyway, here you go.**

The cavern was filled with utter silence. Even the footsteps of the Fairy Tail mages were too soft to hear. None of them knew what to say to make the situation any better.

Gray used his Ice Make Magic to build a new bridge so they could leave the temple. Now they were climbing up the stairs up to the surface. Gajeel was carrying Gale on his back. Levy walked beside them, rubbing her husband's arm. She could still see the dried tears on Gale's face. Laxus was at the back of the group, starring thoughtfully at the floor. Erza looked up at Gray who was at the front of the team. Nashi was in his arms, asleep. Erza sighed softy, eyes falling to the floor.

She still couldn't believe Natsu was dead. She never imagined losing him in such a way. Natsu was so strong and so determined. Erza imagined him living a long life with his family. Her mind was having trouble grasping the truth of the situation.

Gray's mind wasn't any better. He was there; he could have done something. Instead, he let Natsu fall to his death. He failed failed Natsu, Nashi, the guild, and most importantly Lucy.

He had no idea how he was going to tell her. He dreaded the thought of arriving back at the guild and having to bear the terrible news to Natsu's wife. She was heartbroken when Nashi was taken, how would she feel knowing she would never see Natsu again?

Gray glanced down at the child in his arms. She had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago after crying for so long. He was glad she had finally stopped; he didn't know how much longer he would be able to handle her sadness. If this was how Nashi handled her father's death, he imagined Lucy's reaction to be similar, if not worse.

"He's not dead." All eyes landed on Gajeel. Levy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gajeel-"

"I know he's still alive. You can't get rid of Salamander that easily."

"Gajeel, we understand it's hard to believe, but we have the face facts," said Erza, clenching her fist, "Natsu is dead."

"Have you ever fought him seriously?" He questioned, turning to the redhead. Erza was taken back by his sudden question. Gajeel continued, "I've seen what he's capable of when he fights seriously. Not in some brawl of strength, but in a true fight. I know for a fact he isn't dead."

"I agree with Gajeel," said Laxus quietly, "I've fought Natsu when he's serious and I know he's still alive."

"Believe what you want to believe," Gray whispered. He held Nashi closer to him, rubbing her pink head, "It doesn't change the fact that he's not here."

"Poor Nashi," said Levy, holing a hand to her heart, "I can't even imagine how Lu-Chan is going to react."

"I can," muttered Gajeel, "she's going to cry." As blunt as his words were, they all knew it was the truth. Lucy's heart was going to break.

They could see the dim light of the surface from the large door. It was supposed to be evening, but the light of the moon and stars was enough for the team to see. Gray carelessly pushed the rest of it opened. Just as he did so, he found spears being pointed at him. The rest of the team gasped as they were led out of the cavern and into the light. They saw hundreds of natives scattered throughout the canyon. The tribesmen were holding the slaves they had freed along with Elfman, Asuka, and the children prisoner. Gray glanced around at the large group and noticed something peculiar. They all wore a variety of clothing. Some wore skins like Acasha while others wore furs.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Erza. An old man stepped out of the crowd. His beard almost reached his ankles. He was barefoot and a skirt made of thick fur was all he wore along with some beads.

"As leader of the Okami tribe, I hereby sentence you all to death for trespassing on our lands," he growled.

"How did you even find us?" asked Laxus.

"Some of our sentries were attacked by one of your comrades. They told us you attacked them and forced them to give you this location. As punishment, you will be killed."

"No, we shall kill them!" yelled another voice. From the crowd emerged another old man, adorned with skins this time, "They invaded our territory from Fiore. Therefore the Shika tribe shall kill them!"

"No! The Fukurō shall kill the trespassers!" All eyes went to the top of the canyon wall. They saw another large group of natives gathered at the top, all wearing feathers. One of the individuals grabbed a kite and flew down to the people down in the canyon, "They attacked my men and I will not stand for it. We shall kill them."

"We were here first!" the Okami roared. Pretty soon, all three groups were yelling at each other over who would get to kill the Fairy Tail mages. The mages noticed the tension growing and worried that a battle would break out soon. The yelling would have continued if one voice hadn't stood out in the crowd.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped almost automatically. They searched around for the person who had spoken up. From the group of captives, a single figure walked out to the middle of the party.

"Acasha?" questioned the Shika leader, "what are you doing here?"

"I helped the Fiorans get to the canyon," she admitted.

"She's a traitor to her own people!" yelled an Okami from the crowd. Many others began yelling at her as well, but she stood firm.

"I did what I believed to be right! And don't yell at me about treachery. Your own sentries let Krugger and his men cross your border for years!" that seemed to silence the complaining group. The leader of the Okami looked utterly ashamed. Acasha gazed out into the congregation.

"Look at yourselves!" she yelled, "Why are you fighting? These people have done nothing wrong."

"They attacked our men!" called a fukurō.

"Out of self defense," countered Acasha.

"They invaded our land," said the Wiseman of the Shika.

"Ours too," added the Okami leader.

"But they were trying to save their children," she responded. She pointed to the large group of slaves, "The proof is right there. Krugger and his team have been kidnapping this whole time. Look at the poor people he has troubled."

"It's the truth!" yelled Erza, "all we want is to take our children home in peace. We don't want any trouble with your clans." There was a murmur throughout the congregation. Gray hoped they believed them. If he couldn't get Nashi home to Lucy then he would never forgive himself. The Shika Wiseman turned to Acasha.

"Why are you so determined to help them Acasha? You hate Fiorans more than anyone." Acasha's eyes drifted to the group of mages standing by the gate, then fell to the floor.

"I… I was wrong about them." Acasha looked out into the crowd, "They taught me about things I never thought about before. Friendship, Family… and love," she whispered the last part, "I didn't think I could ever be friends with a fioran, I thought them to be ruthless, power-hungry, and cruel, but these mages taught me otherwise. They showed me that the bond of friendship is stronger than the bond of hate." Soldiers turned to one another. Gray noticed the guards in charge of the prisoners lower their weapons. Acasha smiled happily.

"And that's why I think we put all of our hate behind us. All of the tribes have something great to offer another, so why not put our forces together? Natsu taught me that so much more could be achieved through teamwork. If we banded together and turned or hatred into love, we could actually make a difference and make Tiar, our home, a better place."

The entire group stared in silence, letting her speech sink in. They couldn't deny how part of it was true. They all had their own strengths, and while others might struggle, some thrived. But if they worked together, they could become something more.

To Acasha's surprise, the congregation began clapping. People cheered, throwing their spears up in the air. The Fairy Tail mages watched proudly off to the side. Levy clapped excitedly for Acasha and Erza nodded in satisfaction. Gray smiled to himself. He looked down at the child sleeping in his arms.

 _Way to go Flame Brain_ , he thought, _you've done it again._

"Acasha," said the Shika Wiseman. The Wisemen of the Okami, Fukurō, and Shika all stepped forward, "You have such a strong heart. See how you have already united these people," the Wiseman laughed. Acasha rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"If what you suggest is to happen, then a new leader must be chosen to lead us," spoke the Fukurō Wiseman, "and we believe that it should be you."

Acasha's jaw dropped, "O-Oh no, I could never lead all these people."

"Acasha, you already have. You brought them together, something past generations could not. There is nobody better than you." The three old men got to their knees and bowed before the young woman. Slowly, the crowd followed, dropping their weapons and paying respect to her. Acasha felt her heart rate speed up. This was all so much to take in. Smiling proudly, Acasha turned to the prisoners.

"Alright then. My first order is to free the Fiorans and let them go home in peace." The slaves cheered joyfully. Everyone started hugging one another, crying tears of gratitude. They were finally free from the horror known as Hawthorne. The Fairy Tail mages rushed over to Acasha, patting her on the back.

"Congratulations," said Gray, shaking her hand with his free hand. Acasha couldn't help but notice the child in his arms, more specifically her pink hair. Her heart clenched a bit, realizing it was Natsu's daughter. She was very beautiful, and she could see the resemblance. Acasha suddenly noticed Natsu wasn't with the group.

"Hey," she said, looking around, "Where is Natsu?"

The group of mages all dropped their happy expressions. Acasha could see the tears building in Gale's eyes. The other children and Elfman emerged from the crowd, also wondering what had become of the fire mage. Erza bit down on her lip.

"N-Natsu," her voice cracked, "Natsu is dead."

The children gasped. Asuka and Billy started crying. Otoko hugged his father who was trying his hardest not to wail like a baby. Mai looked at Nashi sadly. She couldn't fathom what she looked like when it happened.

Acasha let out some shuttering breaths. She knew she could have never been with him. He had a daughter, and somewhere far away he had a wife, but that didn't stop her heart from feeling pain when she found out.

"I'm sorry," she was finally able to mutter, "I didn't know him as long as you, but I still consider him a good friend." A small laugh came from her, despite herself, "It's funny. He told me that fate had brought us together. For what reason he didn't know. I think, maybe this was it." She said, gesturing to all the people there, "We met so he could teach me how to love, and bring them together. I never would have thought it possible if he hadn't shown me."

"Natsu has a way of doing that to people," Gray admitted. He stroked Nashi's small cheek, wiping away a stray tear, "he knows what to do to make everything better."

Acasha nodded, "What will you do now?" Gray looked back at the gate to Hawthorne. His dark eyes hardened. Without a word, Gray walked up to the door. He took out his free hand and started pushing the door closed. He struggled doing it by himself. He felt the door jerk a little and he looked beside him. Erza was looking back at him, both hands pushing on the door. Gajeel took the other spot beside Gray and started pushing as well. Levy, Laxus, Elfman, and a few of the children joined in, pushing the door until it was finally closed. Everyone backed away from the door; the only one still touching it was Gray. The air round the ice mage grew thinner. Black markings curled up Gray's arm and around most of his torso, ending on his eye. With reluctance, Gray froze the entire door in a sheet of ice that could never be melted.

"Now, Hawthorne will forever remain closed," he said, backing away. Acasha nodded.

"Our people will guarantee that it shall remain that way." Gray nodded, turning to his team.

"I think it's time we go home," he whispered. Erza glanced at the brown haired woman.

"Thank you for everything Acasha. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

A sad smile graced Acasha's face, "No, thank you. This land is free from Krugger's evil doings, and now it is free for everyone. We would be honored if you would let us lead you back."

Gray nodded in thanks, "it would be greatly appreciated." Acasha led her people and the mages up and out of the canyon. As they climbed, Gray felt something pulling on his coat. He looked down at Nashi whose fist was holding the fabric of Gray's coat.

"Da…ddy," she whispered in her sleep. Gray shifted her a little in his arms, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He watched the little girl get comfortable in his hold. When she was finally situated, Gray faced up again, staring up into the starry sky.

How was he going to tell Lucy?

 **FAIRY TAIL**

It was a silent night in Magnolia. A couple people were trying to get home after a long day at work. The mages of the Fairy Tail guild were still in the guildhall, minding their own business.

At a lone table in the guildhall sat Lucy Dragneel and Happy. She was still wearing her regular blue top with the single long blue glove and frilly wrist band, along with her white skirt and knee high boots. She would have to go digging through her old maternity clothes soon.

The blonde was stirring her tea with a spoon, not thirsty enough to actually drink it. Happy watched her mix it lazily.

A week had passed since the siege of Magnolia. A week since Lucy discovered her pregnancy. Since then she had been super antsy. She kept running different scenarios in her head about how she was going to tell her family and how they were going to react. Her favorite scenario was of Nashi jumping around her excitedly, asking all these questions about the baby she couldn't answer. Natsu would rush up to her and spin her around before pulling her into a loving kiss. The thought made her smile. She placed a hand over her stomach. They would be home soon; she could feel it.

Everyone in the guildhall was startled when Wendy suddenly shot up out of her chair. She took a couple sniffs of the air, trying to understand what she was smelling.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" asked her exceed partner. The woman's eyes wandered to the front door of the guild.

"They're home," she whispered. Lucy's eyes widened, understanding what she was talking about. A couple people were already out of their seats, rushing outside to meet their comrades. Lucy got up and started running out to meet her husband and daughter, Happy followed close behind her. Carla looked back at her partner, noticing she looked rather down considering the good news.

"Wendy, is something wrong?" Carla questioned. Wendy's blue hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head.

"Something is wrong Carla."

Lucy searched around frantically for where the rest of the guild members had gone. She saw some of them heading toward the forest around the city. She sped off after them, her excitement powering her. As she entered the forest she could hear the cheering and talking of her group of comrades. Lucy zipped passed trees, twigs snapping under pressure. Her and Happy turned down a path and stopped in her tracks.

She gasped at the group of her friends who she had missed so much. Juvia was hugging Gray to death. Evergreen was scolding Elfman for leaving, but ultimately yanked him by the collar and started kissing him. Lucy's breath hitched when she saw Otoko sneak out from behind his father and hug his mother. Bisca and Alzack pulled Asuka and Billy into hugs, smothering them with love. She searched around the group, trying to find her husband or daughter, but she didn't see either of them. Levy was the first one to notice her there.

"LU-CHAN! She called out. Lucy was about to yell back when she saw someone squirm passed Levy and Gajeel. Lucy's brown eyes widened as a head of pink came into view. Her clothes were a mess and her hair had a few knots, but she was there. The second Nashi saw her mother tears began to build up.

"MOMMY!" she cried, running down the path. Lucy started jogging toward her with arms wide open. She tripped over her feet, trying to reach Nashi. The child leapt into her arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around her as soon as she came into contact with her. Lucy swung her around, complete and utter relief filling her system. Happy flew around in circles excitedly.

"Oh, Nashi! Thank goodness you're safe." She muttered, rubbing her cheek against the top of Nashi's head. Nashi cried into her mother's chest. Fat tears soaked her top and part of Nashi's scarf. Lucy put Nashi down and kneeled, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. She wiped away a stray tear.

"Everything is going to be okay baby. Everything is okay." Nashi shook her head in disagreement. She tried to find the words to say, but she couldn't bring herself to mention her father's death. Lucy looked up when she heard footsteps approach them. She smiled at Gray who looked at her sadly.

"Gray, It's good to see you," she said cheerfully, standing back up. Lucy didn't notice the somber attitude surrounding the Ice Maker.

"It's good to see you too Lucy."

"I can't wait to talk about our adventures while you were gone, but I really need to find Natsu. I have a surprise for him." Gray looked down at Nashi. The pink haired girl was crying all over again, tears of sorrow this time.

"Gray, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Lucy questioned. Gray shook his head. His dark eyes bore into Lucy's. She finally saw the hurt within his blue irises.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy put a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. Her heart clenched seeing Gray's lip tremble. She looked passed him at the rest of their group. Gale was hiding her teary face behind her mother's skirt. Gajeel had a hand on his wife's shoulder, rubbing it softly. Erza stared at the floor guiltily. She saw everyone filled with sadness and couldn't help but wonder if something awful happened. Lucy searched through the group once more, this time noticing one person missing.

"Gray," she started quietly, "Where's Natsu?" She looked at Gray once again. This time, he had visible tears dripping down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he shuddered. Lucy didn't understand what he meant. Her eyes wandered back to her daughter. Fat tears dripped down her face. She cried softly, rubbing her face into her mother's skirt. Lucy's eyes widened with fear. She spun back to Gray.

"You-You don't mean?" she stuttered. Gray took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'm so s-sorry," he cried. Lucy's lower lip began to shake- no- her whole body shook. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't possible. Natsu was fine. He was just playing some awful joke on her.

"T-This isn't funny Gray," Lucy whispered. Lucy's face distorted into one of anger, "Where's Natsu, Gray! Where's my husband?" Lucy felt her legs give out under the shock. Gray pulled her into his arms before she fell on her knees. Lucy trembled in his grasp.

A few seconds later, she finally broke down in tears.

"HE PROMISED GRAY!" she yelled through the pain, "HE PROMISED HE'D COME BACK! HE PROMISED!" Gray rubbed calming circles on her shoulder, but she continued to rack with sobs. Nashi's crying grew louder as well. She grabbed Happy who was flying next to her and hugged him as they both wailed. She wiggled into Gray's hug, seeking her mother's warmth.

Lucy couldn't control herself. Not in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen. Her heart was going at a million miles per hour. What was she going to do now? The man she loved was gone, leaving her alone with their daughter and a baby on the way.

The rest of the group watched the whole thing. Mira had burst down sobbing. Juvia watched Gray hold the poor girls. It didn't even bother her that he was hugging Lucy.

Gajeel watched Lucy with curiosity. Something was slightly off about her. He took a quick whiff of the blonde. He detected something very faint in her. If he hadn't purposefully been looking for it, he wouldn't have found it. Gajeel's red eyes grew. He recognized that scent.

"Oh no," whispered Gajeel, staring at the small family. Levy looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel shook his head sadly, turning his eyes to the ground.

"Dang it Salamander. You really are an idiot." He said nothing more. Everyone watched them in silence. Nothing they could do now would make it any easier. All they could do was sit on the sidelines and listen to the blonde and her daughter's cries fill the night sky.

Wherever Natsu was, they prayed he would be with them.

 **Sad chapter, I know. This story is almost over. Thanks for sticking around this long.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, this chapter is the last one before the epilogue. I hope you like it.**

Natsu's funeral was beautiful. Everyone in Magnolia participated. The streets were lined with citizens paying respects to the beloved fire wizard. Without a body to bury, the wizards of Fairy Tail carried an altar with a pile of wood on it. The altar was made out of expensive gold. Dragon's and fire designs were carved into the sides.

Citizens of Magnolia bowed their heads, some cried, as the men of Fairy Tail carried the altar towards the cemetery. Leading the parade across town was Master Makarov. Behind him was the altar carried by Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and Elfman. After them came Lucy, Nashi and Happy, followed by the remainder of the guild.

It felt as if the entire world died that day. The sky was gray with rain-clouds, though no rain poured. Everyone in Magnolia wore something black out of decency. The only piece of clothing that wasn't black was Nashi's white scarf with her name stitched in with pink thread. The girl refused to take it off, especially when the ceremony was commemorating her father.

The mages walked into the cemetery and went to the very back where Natsu's grave was. Makarov ordered the men to put the altar in front of it. Lucy, Nashi, and Happy stood off to the side. Lucy read the words on the gravestone over and over again.

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _? - 800_

 _Loving nakama,_

 _husband, and father._

 _We don't have to know what tomorrow holds. That's why we can live for everything we're worth today._

The words on the stone taunted Lucy. Did he think of this before it happened? He never knew what would happen to him the day before he died. He didn't know he would never see his wife alive again or that she was carrying his second child, and now he would never know the pain his family was going through without him.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when a bright light was held up to her face. She looked down at Makarov who was holding a torch. He lifted it up expectantly. To her reluctance, Lucy took the torch in her hand. She could feel the heat of the flame against her face. Lucy bit her lip thinking about how she would never feel her husband's loving warmth again. All she had left was a void of cold in his place. Lucy glanced down at her daughter who was staring up at her. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Lucy took an uneasy gulp and placed the torch on the altar. The wood on the golden pedestal burst into flames. The guild watched the fire consume it. The flames flickered vigorously, almost like they were trying to reach out to the crowd.

Nashi stared at the fire longingly. It was so much like her father. So limitless, powerful, and free, but in the end, it too had to die. Sooner than is wanted.

The small child thought about this as the smoke and embers lifted up into the sky, slipping farther and farther away out of her reach.

Just like her daddy.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

One week.

That's how long it had been since her father's funeral. Nashi sat in the middle of her bedroom, her stuffed dragon Igneel in her arms. She wore a white sundress with a salmon belt. She also wore maroon socks with brown flats. Around her neck was her precious scarf. Her hair was tied into two little pigtails.

The pink haired girl stared out her window blankly. Her normally vibrant brown eyes were dull and lifeless. She watched the birds fly passed the window and out of sight. She didn't have the initiative to do anything better than that. Most of her time had been spent this way, sitting and staring at nothing.

Nashi's sharp ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway. She didn't move when the door creaked open.

"Nashi?" Lucy called out quietly. Nashi could see her reflection on the window. She looked a lot different than usual. The long strands of hair that were usually down in front of her were pulled pack and tied in a dark green ribbon. The rest of her mother's hair was lightly curled, sitting on her shoulders or against her back. She wore green shirt with sleeves that went up to her elbow. It had a dainty floral pattern, and lace on the sleeves. She also had on jeans and brown sandals.

Nashi didn't say anything about her mother's new outfit. A lot of things had changed recently so she didn't mind; it actually looked nice on her. The pinkette remained quiet, flapping Igneel's little wing.

"Nashi, are you ready to go?" Nashi didn't respond. Lucy looked down on the floor. Scattered across the room were a bunch of drawing Nashi had made. Some she recognized from the past, others were new, and all of them were of Nashi and her parents. It pained Lucy's heart to see her daughter still heartbroken. She was still heartbroken too, but she had to stay strong for the both of them. Some one had too.

"Let's go Nashi, before it gets late," she said. She left the door open and started walking to the stairs. She heard Nashi up in her bedroom getting ready. As she approached the front door, she grabbed her husband's scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She had worn it constantly since the discovery, but now it was time to take it to it's new home.

Lucy glanced up at the stairs when she saw her daughter walking down. She was staring at the steps emotionlessly. Lucy wished she could see her daughter smile again. It would make things at least a little easier for her. Lucy held her hand out for her daughter to take and Nashi took it. The blonde opened the front door and the two started pushing into the woods near their house.

They walked in silence for most of the trip. Nashi looked up into the green trees that were slowly turning pink as they entered the part of the forest where the sakura trees were.

"Mommy, why did you put another grave for Daddy out here?" the pinkette asked. She watched Lucy head into the forest for the last week carrying a bunch of different stones. She later found out from Happy that it was because she was building Natsu a second grave in the sakura tree grove. She thought it was weird building another one when there was already one in the graveyard.

"Your father always loved the wilderness," her mother started, "He grew up in the wild. I thought he would like a grave here, away from the big city." She smiled down at her daughter. She got the idea from Natsu a long time ago when he made a second grave for Lisanna. She thought it was sweet of him and imagined that if the day came, then she would make one for him too. She just didn't think that day would come so soon.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Flower petals landed in Nashi and Lucy's hair, but it didn't bother them. They entered a field where there was only one tree. At the foot of the tree was a little pile of stones neatly arranged into a little grave. They approached the grave and Nashi noticed two things. There was a carving in the wood of the tree that read

 _Hanami Festival X784_

 _To Lucy_

 _From Natsu_

The second thing she noticed was a plaque sitting on the grave for her father. It had her father's name on it and a picture. The picture was of him from their most recent family photo. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Of course he was wearing his precious scarf. His grin wasn't too extravagent, but the kindness of his smile was still there. Nashi blinked away the tears that were trying to form. Lucy kneeled down in front of the grave with a sad smile.

"Hello Natsu," she said tenderly. Nashi decided it would be best if she did the same and took a seat next to her mother. She waited for her mother to continue speaking.

"I hope you liked the grave I made. I put it under our special tree. I hope that's okay. Nashi and I just wanted to talk to you before we head home to make dinner." Lucy turned to her daughter, "Would you like to talk to him."

Nashi sat still for a moment before she hesitantly opened her mouth, "H-Hi Daddy?" she started, not quite sure what to say to him. She tried smiling, but it was harder than she thought it would be, "how are you?" She glanced up at her mother, still not positive about what to say. Lucy giggled softly.

"Try telling him what's new with you." Nashi nodded and turned back to the grave, staring at the picture on the plaque.

"I showed all the kids at school my roar. All of them think it's super cool, but I got in trouble for burning part of my desk," she giggled. Lucy smiled. She hoped that taking her here would bring back the old Nashi, at least a little bit. Nashi continued.

"Oh, I'm starting training again soon. Uncle Gajeel said I could practice with him and Gale now that we know she's a Dragon Slayer. It's going to be hard at first because the techniques aren't all the same, but I'll do whatever it takes to complete the training." Nashi's smiled dropped. She gazed at the picture as if she was speaking to the real Natsu, "It's… It's not going to be the same as training with you. I really wish it was you I was training with."

Lucy watched Nashi's lip tremble, unshed tears gathering in her eyes, "I miss you Daddy. I really want you back. I don't know if you can really hear me, wherever you are, but I just wish you would come back. Even if only for a little while, I just want to say goodbye one l-last t-time." Nashi rubbed her eyes. She tried speaking again, but couldn't stop herself long enough to say anything. Lucy decided it was her turn to speak to give Nashi a breather.

"She loves you very much Natsu," she said, "I love you too. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Without you, I never would have discovered the strength I truly had. I never would have found someone else to love me after my parents died." Lucy gazed into Natsu's dark eyes. She found herself mesmerized by the picture of her husband. She almost forgot that it wasn't really him. Her eyes drifted to her flat stomach. She mustered up a smile and looked at the picture again.

"I had something I really wanted to tell you when you got home," she started. She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it with her thumb, "I'm pregnant Natsu. We're going to have another baby."

She heard Nashi gasp beside her but continued speaking, "I really wanted to see the look on your face when you found out. You always wanted a family, since you only had Igneel when you were young. Well ours is about to get bigger."

Lucy's lower lip trembled. She blinked back the tears, but some fell anyway, "I-I'm scared Natsu. I know you'd want me to be strong, but I don't know if I can do this without you Natsu. You said, I raised Nashi all alone in the alternate future, and you promised I wouldn't have to do it alone this time, but look at us Natsu. I don't want to do it alone, I n-need you here. I-I n-need-"

Nashi lunged onto her mother, holding her as tightly as possible. Lucy was taken by surprise and couldn't find the strength to move. Nashi tightened her grip on her mother's sleeve.

"But you're not alone Mommy."

Lucy looked down at the girl clinging to her. Nashi raised her head and she could see the tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"You're not alone. It's like you and Daddy always say. He'll be in your heart and memories. Always."

Lucy sniffled a little, reflecting on her daughter's words.

"I think we both forgot that Mommy," admitted Nashi, "but just because we forgot, it doesn't mean it isn't true. Daddy will never leave us. He may not be here physically, but he will in be our hearts. So please Mommy," whispered the pinkette, taking her mother's hand in hers, "please hold on, for me. For Daddy."

Lucy stared at her small child. Suddenly, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her heart. Crystal tears poured down Lucy's cheeks. She pulled Nashi into another hug. Lucy sniffled, rubbing her daughter's hair tenderly. A warm sensation came over the girls and they knew everything was going to be okay.

They sat in peace for a couple more minutes before they needed to go home. They looked down on the grave before them. Lucy unwrapped the scarf around her neck and tied it to one of the stones. Natsu had his scarf in life, and he would have it in death as well.

"Don't worry Daddy," Nashi whispered, a genuine smile on her face, "I'll be with Mommy and the baby. I'll be with them till the very end. And I'll become the strongest Dragon Slayer in the world so I can protect them like you would. You'll see." Looking at the grave for one last time, Nashi walked up to her mother and took her hand.

"Nashi,"Lucy said, glancing down at her, "thank you."

Nashi smiled, hugging her mother's waist. The two strolled slowly back to their house. Nashi tightened her grip on her mother's hand.

"Mommy, is it true what you said back there. Are you really having another baby?"

Lucy smiled nodding her head. Nashi's face split into a large grin. The sadness that had overpowered them back at the grave slowly disappeared and Nashi started asking Lucy questions about the baby excitedly. This occupied their minds all the way to the house. Lucy could see their small home down the path from where they were. Nashi was listing a bunch of possible names for the baby.

"If it's a boy can we name it Ryuu? I think that would be a super cool name for a boy to have."

Lucy thought about it for a second, "That might be okay. I'm sure your daddy would have liked that name."

Nashi nodded, "Maybe we can make his middle name Natsu after Daddy. Or we could always use Igneel, but then it would get confusing because my stuffy's name…" Nashi slowly drifted off. The girl's hand slowly slipped out of Lucy's as she stopped in the center of the path. Lucy looked back at her daughter. She noticed her brown eyes were extremely wide and her nose was twitching which meant she smelt something.

"Nashi, are you okay?" Lucy asked. Nashi didn't respond. Her eyes were locked on the house. Lucy turned back to the house and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Before she knew what was happening, Nashi started sprinting toward the house. Lucy chased after her, wondering what could have possibly happened.

"Nashi wait!" Lucy yelled, but Nashi kept running. She threw the front door open and ran into the house. Lucy skidded to a stop and walked into the building, searching for Nashi. Just like the outside, nothing looked different.

"Nashi!" Lucy yelled desperately. She was starting to get freaked out by her daughter's behavior. She ran into the kitchen and saw the back door wide open. She could see Nashi standing frozen in the back yard, staring at the forest. Lucy ran out to her. She kneeled down in front of Nashi.

"Nashi, baby, is everything okay?" she asked, placing a porcelain hand on her cheek. Nashi's eyes were still wide and she noticed something else. They looked extremely watery, like she was going to cry.

Lucy stood up to see whatever Nashi could possibly be looking at. Her eyes landed in the middle of a field right next to the forest. Lucy's breath stopped.

In the middle of the field stood a man. He was breathing heavily, his chest puffing in and out. His pants were torn and so was his coat and dark gray shirt. Dried dirt covered his boots and was on his hands. His dark eyes were wide as he stared at the two people at the top of the hill where the house was. His pink hair flew against his face as the wind blew. Lucy's heart stopped entirely.

 _Natsu_

Nashi was the first person to act. She ran down the hill, tripping over her shoes, but she wouldn't let it stop her. Tears flew off her face as she crashed into Natsu. He threw his arms around her and toppled to the ground. He stuffed his face in the crook of her neck, gasping for breath as he cried along with her.

"Y-You're here," Nashi shuddered out. Natsu nodded his head. He couldn't find any words to say to the young child. He sat up, rubbing her back. He looked over her shoulder at Lucy who was slowly making her way down the hill.

She was in a complete trance, drifting over to the two pinkettes. Natsu pulled away from Nashi, rising to his feet. Lucy stopped about a foot in front of him. She took note of the small scratches on his arms and face, other than that, he was perfectly healthy.

Lucy took her right hand and reached out for the man. He saw her hand shaking as she tried to lift it and took her hand in his. She stiffened when he made contact but relaxed in his grasp. He brought her hand up to his cheek and covered it with his. She rubbed his skin softly. It felt so warm under her touch. So real, and so alive.

With a shuddering breath, Lucy threw herself at her husband. Natsu wrapped his arms around her instinctively. Lucy brought her arms around his neck, holding him as close as possible. One hand went up into his rosy hair and the other to his back. She fingered with the soft locks, missing the way they felt. As she rubbed his back she noticed two tears in his shirt and coat. They were right next to each other in the middle of his back, ripping through both the fabrics. Lucy had no idea how he managed to do that, but that didn't matter. He was _there_.

Natsu pulled away and quickly brought his lips to Lucy's. Lucy kissed back as hard yet softly as she could. She just had to make sure he was really there. Natsu felt the very same way. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before Natsu felt a tug on his pants. He pulled away from Lucy and looked down at his daughter. Her tears had dried and she was holding her arms up so he could pick her up. Natsu bent down and lifted the girl up onto his hip. She hugged his neck, rubbing her head against his shoulder. Natsu looked back at his wife who watched with fondness. She had tears in her beautiful eyes so he wiped away a bit.

"I'm back," he said smiling softly. There was so much Lucy wanted to say to him. She wanted to praise him for saving their daughter. She wanted to scream at him for scaring them half to death. She wanted to tell him about the second child that would soon be joining them, however she settled for two simple words.

"Welcome home."

 **See everyone, all better. I can't just kill off my OTP, there has to be some kind of twist.**

 **I have this habit of listening to music while I write to help block out all the noise in my house and while writing this chapter I listened to something called "Wolfsong" on YouTube. I was crying because of this beautiful yet super depressing piece of music. You guys should check it out.**

 **Okay, so next chapter is going to be the last one. I know this story wasn't as long as "Thank You, Nashi," but I hope it was just as good. Tell me what you all thought about it and stay tuned for the last chapter. I hope you read my stories in the future. Spread the love! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we are, the last chapter. I hope you all like it and read my other stories.**

Gray tapped his finger slowly on the counter top. He was waiting for Mira to bring him his drink and he had nothing to occupy his mind. He probably could have wrestled around with Elfman or Gajeel if he really wanted to. He glanced back at the two men in question. Elfman was sitting with his wife and Lisanna at the other end of the guild. Gajeel and Gale were nibbling on some nails by Levy. It wouldn't be the best idea to fight them. It wouldn't even be as fun.

Gray let out a sad sigh. It hadn't been the same since Natsu's death. Things around the guild were quieter without him. There was no one to say "good morning" as loudly as possible. There wasn't anybody to challenge him to a brawl. There wasn't anybody to argue with about which mission to chose.

There wasn't anybody to take care of Lucy and Nashi.

The two Dragneel's hadn't really come to the guild since the death of their family member. Gray didn't blame them; when Lisanna died, the guild didn't see Mira and Elfman for a month. Happy would drop by from time to time; in fact he was there right now, staring at a fish blankly.

Natsu told Gray to take care of his family, but how was she supposed to do that? Sure he could go on missions to get money for them or treat them to dinner from time to time, but he could never replace Natsu. Not by a long shot.

His glass was placed in front of him and he looked up at Mirajane. She smiled sadly at him. She placed a hand on Gray's shoulder in comfort.

"Everything is going to be okay Gray. You'll do your best."

"That's the problem Mira," muttered Gray, stroking a hand through his hair, "I think that no matter what I do, it won't be enough."

"They'll understand Gray. Isn't that enough?"

Gray shook his head, "No Mira. I'm not Natsu. I can never replace him. He will always be Lucy's husband and Nashi's father, and I can't take his place."

"You don't have too. Natsu didn't ask you to replace him. He wanted you to take care of his family. Wherever he is, he'll understand that you are doing your best, not just for them, but also for him. Because you care about him."

Gray smiled up at Mira who returned it. She picked up a glass and started drying it, "Everything will work out in the end Gray. You're a Fairy Tail mage."

The Ice Maker chuckled, bringing the glass to his lips, "I hope so Mirajane. I just wish this was a real fairy tale with a happy ending," he said before downing his drink. Just as he was about to finish, the doors to the guildhall burst open, revealing three members they didn't expect to be at the door. Lucy waved at the guild members in the hall. Nashi rushed in to go find Gale. The third person was someone that caused Gray to spit out his drink.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled, his infamous grin on his face. He was wearing his usual black one sleeved coat with gold trimming, however he was missing his scarf, revealing his jagged scar on his neck. Everyone dropped what he or she was doing when they saw the fire wizard. They had no idea how to react at the "dead man" before them.

It took a couple seconds before the whole guild burst into cheering and tears of joy. Everyone ran up to Natsu hugging him. Some punched him in the shoulder for scaring them all.

Gray placed his mug on the counter top and walked slowly to where the pinkette was standing. He pushed through the crowd until he and Natsu made eye contact. Natsu smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey Ice Princess. Sorry for the scare." Gray didn't say anything. He simply stared at Natsu like he had come out of a dream. Natsu took this as a sign that he was angry with him. Gray strolled toward Natsu, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"I know you're mad with me Gray," said Natsu, rubbing his arm, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you probably hated yourself for letting me fall back there. I don't blame you for that Gray. I knew I probably wasn't going to-"

Natsu was cut off as Gray socked him in the jaw. Before he could react, Gray suddenly pulled him into a hug. Natsu couldn't tell what was more shocking the hug or the punch in the face. Gray tightened his grip on Natsu's coat, his hands shaking.

"Y-You stupid jerk," he whispered, "how could you be so stupid?" Natsu's expression softened. He gazed out into the crowd of guild members and saw many of the same expressions on their faces. They were all worried for him. His "death" didn't just affect his wife and daughter, but his whole family.

"I'm sorry," said Natsu, "I guess I didn't think it through very well."

"You're darn right you didn't think it through. You don't think at all," Gray chuckled pulling away and wiping away some stray tears, "You had us all scared back there."

"Welcome back Natsu!" yelled someone from the crowd. The whole guild burst into cheers again, hugging or punching him. Eventually he was dragged off toward one of the tables. Lucy rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Nashi was on the other side of him, hugging his arm. He was surrounded by his friends as they all caught up.

"Natsu?" Erza said as the group grew quiet, "I'm sure everyone has been wondering the same thing so can I ask you something?"

Natsu smiled, "Shoot."

"How did you survive?" she asked. Natsu's smile suddenly dropped as the others began to murmur amongst themselves. Lucy lifted her head up to meet her husband's eyes.

"How did you get back?" she asked softly. It had been bothering her for a while now. Gray and the others said he fell into a deep pit and since he had no more magic he couldn't fly out. They also mentioned that they sealed the only entrance to Hawthorne. So how did he live?

Natsu's eyes drifted to the table top in front of him. In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure how to tell them what happened. It all seemed so unreal to be the truth. He had no idea how they would react to what really happened.

 _Everything was dark. He had no idea what had happened. His back felt sore and so did the top of his head, but other than that he was fine._

 _He tried to remember what happened leading up to the darkness that now surrounded him. He remembered a bridge and a very deep pit. He also remembered a little girl with pink hair. What was her name? Natalie? Nadie? Nancy?_

 _Nashi._

 _Nashi!_

 _He remembered. He was on a mission to save his daughter Nashi and the rest of the children from Fairy Tail from the clutches of that Hawthorne place. He just defeated their leader when the bridge gave out and he sacrificed himself so Nashi and Gray would live. Which meant, that he was inside the pit._

 _Am I dead?_

 _ **No.**_

 _He shifted around, the ground beneath him making his back spike with pain. He tried listening for the voice again, but was met with silence._

 _Who was that?_

 _ **You know who I am. Remember.**_

 _He concentrated on the soft voice. It sounded so vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place. An image began to form in his head of a young man. He smiled at Natsu. The pinkette began to recognize the face in his mind. His heart stopped._

 _Zeref?_

 _ **It's good to see you again Natsu**_ _, the black haired man said,_ _ **you've changed since the last time we met.**_

 _What do you want Zeref?_

 _Zeref smiled softly,_ _ **I just wanted to tell you how proud I am. You have a beautiful family and I'm very happy for you.**_

 _Stay away from my family!_

 _ **I don't want to hurt them Natsu. I could never do that to you. But that isn't important right now. What is important is if you don't return home, they will be in pain.**_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _He could feel himself slipping back into reality. The image of the dark wizard began to fade from his mind._

 _ **This is the only time I'm helping you Natsu, because of how important your wife and daughter are to you. The next time I release you, you will have to kill me. Goodbye Natsu.**_ _Zeref slowly faded into the darkness. His ghostly smile was all that was left._

 _ **Until we meet again.**_

 _Pain began to grow throughout his body as he came out of unconsciousness. It took a lot of effort just to pry his eyes open. His eyelids flickered slightly. Even as his eyes opened, darkness filled the whole area. Despite his body's protests, he sat up. Dirt worked its way in between his fingers as he grasped the ground beneath him. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he looked around._

 _They landed on something a few feet away. He recognized the figure as Mother Agnes. She was lying on her stomach, her head turned toward him. Her body looked so broken and twisted. Her eyes were looking blankly into space. He cringed and scooted to the side, away from the horrifying corpse. As he moved, he felt something on his back dragging against the dirt floor. He looked over his shoulder but his view was blocked by a strange formation. He moved his hand round his back and felt the structure. To his surprise, the growth was attached to him. The objects now attached to his back must have been the reason it hurt so much._

 _He reached for the top of his head where soreness was also emanating. His hands stilled when they came in contact with two more growths on the top of his head. He couldn't explain what they were. He looked around the dark cavern he was in. A couple feet from Agnes's body he spotted a reflective surface. He crawled over to it and discovered it was a puddle. He inched closer to it, leaning over to see what was on his head. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull and he threw a hand over his mouth._

 _On top of his head were two large horns. Dried blood covered them from when they sprouted out of his skull. His skin was a light shade of red. Decorating his face and arms were dark red streaks. He could see two large, red wings protruding out of his back. He looked like a dragon._

 _ **A demon.**_

 _He could almost hear Zeref saying it. The man thought about what Zeref said to him before he woke up and it all started to make sense. As a demon, a fall of that height wouldn't kill him. But that meant..._

 _He drew away from the puddle, utterly terrified by the sight. His body trembled. He almost felt like throwing up. How was this possible? How could he have turned into something so horrible? He couldn't begin to understand why this was happening or even what_ _ **this**_ _was. He sat in the darkness of the cavern, alone. What would he do now that he knew the truth?_

 _That he, Natsu Dragneel, was a demon of Zeref._

After the discovery he had flown out of the pit and dug his way out of the horrid city. The next thing he remembered was waking up outside the Necoon Canyon the next day. His wings, horn, and scaly skin were all gone and he wondered if it was nothing more than a dream. His hopes were crushed when he found the two large cuts in the fabric of his coat where the wings once were. He walked alone through Tiar back to the sky port, wondering what he would do now that he knew.

 _What would Lucy think?_ He asked himself at the time. He pondered this question all the way through the empty plains and mountains. His mind was everywhere leading up to the moment he was reunited with his family. As he pulled Lucy into a hug, all worry and confusion washed away. He was home and that's all he cared about. But now…

"Natsu?" his wife asked him, her eyes glimmering with worry. Natsu snapped out of his trance and smiled down at his wife as if nothing happened.

"I'm fine Lucy. Just a little lost in thought is all."

"Daddy, how did you get back?" Nashi asked, pulling on his sleeve. The others in the group murmured along. Natsu laughed.

"Do you really think a little fall could stop the Salamander of Fairy Tail? After I woke up I just climbed out and blasted a hole in the canyon."

Erza shook her head in disbelief, "We never should have doubted you Natsu."

"Sorry we left you there Natsu," said Elfman. Natsu waved them off.

"It's okay. Thank you for getting Nashi back home," he said honestly. He held his little girl close, eyeing the scaly scarf around her neck. This was how it was supposed to be; him and his family, without a care in the world. Now everything was going to go back to normal.

Almost.

Lucy watched her husband laugh and mess around with Nashi and the other members of the guild. A nagging feeling left her anxious. She could tell her husband wasn't telling her everything, and she was going to find out what he wasn't telling.

The day dragged on into the late evening. This was the first time in almost a month Fairy Tail had been in good spirits. The people of Magnolia chuckled as they passed by the guildhall. It was good to know their favorite guild was back to normal.

Natsu and Lucy sneaked out of the guildhall around midnight. Nashi was sleeping in Natsu's arms and Happy was in Lucy's. Natsu could feel his wife staring at him from behind. He felt his heart quicken. She suspected him of something. He prayed she wouldn't question him about his return. Natsu didn't know how he was going to tell her the truth. What would she think of him if she knew he was a monster? He tightened his grip around Nashi. Would she take her away? He couldn't bear the thought of losing both of them again.

Natsu opened the door to their house silently. Lucy took Happy to his room while Natsu took Nashi upstairs to hers. The small child was sleeping peacefully as Natsu slipped her pajamas on. He laid her down gently in her bed, putting Igneel in her arms. He placed the blanket on her and smiled when she nestled deeper into her bed. He tiptoed out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Running a hand through his pink hair, he walked into his bedroom. Lucy was already there, wearing a silk pink nightgown. He strolled into the bathroom to change into pajamas. He threw on a black tank top with forest green pajama pants. The bathroom door creaked open as he walked out. Lucy was still sitting on the bed staring at him. Breathing out, he drifted to her side and took a seat next to her. He wordlessly looked down at her hand with the pink mark of Fairy Tail. He took that hand in his, rubbing the pink stamp. Lucy tightened her hold on her husband's hand.

"You know I'm not being fully honest," he whispered. It was more of a statement than a question. A couple seconds passed before she wordlessly nodded her head.

"I want to tell you," he said.

"Then why won't you?"

He looked up at her, black eyes meeting brown. She looked so beautiful in the dim light of the moon coming from their window. When he was younger, he never cared about romance or relationships. All that mattered to him was Igneel. Now all these years later, he saw how much of a fool he was. He was blessed with a loving wife and the greatest child in the world. The values and ideals he once had changed like so many things do, but he knew one thing wasn't going to change no matter what. He felt stupid for believing Lucy would hate him if she found out. That didn't matter, because there were more important things.

"Lucy," Natsu said softly, " I can't tell you yet. One day I will, but not now. I know you're worried about what happened to me out there, but you don't have to be. Trust me when I say that everything is going to be okay. I will always love you and Nashi, and I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Lucy sat in silence. Her eyes fell on her lap. Natsu tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

"I was so scared," she whispered, "I thought I lost you. When you came back out of nowhere I thought it was a dream. I feared about what happened to you and what you went through every day, and what that would do to you," she looked back up into her husband's eyes, tears gathering in her own, "Eight years ago, before Nashi was born, you told me to trust you about all these crazy things you knew about Nashi even before we had met her. Now you are telling me to trust you about something that happened to you in another country. And though I am hesitant," Lucy wiped away one of her tears, smiling tenderly at her husband, "I trust you. I know one day you will tell me the truth, and even when you do, everything will be okay, because I know you love me and our children."

Natsu smiled. He was so happy his wife understood him. Their relationship was built on trust, and it was through trust that it would grow. He closed his eyes and pulled her into a loving hug. He took a deep breath of her hair, relishing in her lavender and vanilla scent. As he was relaxing in his wife's hold, his eyes snapped open, Lucy's last words echoing through his mind.

"Lucy?" he questioned softly, "what do you mean by "children?"

Lucy pulled away from the hug, smiling in embarrassment. Natsu eyed her curiously. He followed her line of vision to her stomach. His eyes widened with realization. He looked back up at Lucy, trying to confirm his suspicion.

"Are you?" he asked, too afraid to finish the sentence in case he was wrong. A light blush decorated Lucy's cheeks. She nodded her head softly. A second or two passed before Natsu's mouth formed into a huge grin. He laughed out quietly so he didn't wake up their daughter. Without warning he pulled Lucy into another hug. Lucy threw her arms around her husband's shoulders with joy. He continued laughing with his wife in his arms. It was all too good to be true.

They were having another baby.

Natsu placed his lips delicately on Lucy's. Lucy responded merrily, pressing back with all the love she could muster. They felt the warmth of their love spread through them. Nothing could make this moment anymore beautiful or special for the both of them. Natsu pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against his wife's.

"I love you Lucy."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The wind blew Nashi's hair softly in her face, but she made no move to adjust it. Flower petals decorate the grassy floor beneath her. She stood calmly at the foot of the sakura tree she was at just the day before. In front of her was the small grave her mother made for her father. She smiled down at the picture of Natsu as he smiled back at her. Though the grave was once a place of sorrow, it no longer made her want to cry.

It was hard to imagine that just the day before she was there, crying over the death of her father. Now there was really no need for the grave, but she didn't want to get rid of it.

Her parents had always told her that the ones you love never truly leave you, but she never fully understood it. They both lost their family, so it was clear how they understood, but she had never even known her grandparents. She couldn't truly relate.

At least, until she lost her daddy.

Now, the grave served as a reminder of the day she fully understood their words; the day when she really realized the extent and the truth of them.

Nashi heard footsteps behind her and detected the scent of smoke. She smiled and turned around to face her father. He walked up beside her and looked down at the grave.

"I didn't think I'd find you here," he admitted.

"I needed to come get your scarf," she responded. Nashi knelt down and untied the scarf attached to the small grave. She stood up and handed it to the Dragon Slayer. Natsu gripped it in his hand for a moment or two before finally wrapping it around his neck. He glanced back at the child to see her still staring at the grave.

"It's really nice," he said, "I'm glad Luce put it out here."

Nashi nodded, "She thought you would like it"

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever. Natsu watched her questionably stare at the grave that was supposed to be his.

"Are you going to get rid of it?" he asked. Nashi sighed quietly.

"Yeah, probably. You aren't really dead so it might throw people off." The two pinkettes chuckled, "but I'm finding it harder to do than I though," answered Nashi.

"Why?" asked Natsu. The small child looked up into her father's eyes.

"You always tell me that I'm never alone. That the people I love will forever be with me. I never fully understood what you and Mommy meant. It wasn't until I came here that I understood." Nashi rose to her feet. Natsu kneeled down to her level.

"You aren't always going to be with me, are you Daddy?" she questioned. Reluctantly, Natsu nodded his head. Nashi looked back at the tree.

"You won't always be physically here. But, that doesn't mean I can't hold you in my heart." She looked back at Natsu, her doe eyes filling with tears, "And I'll always hold onto you for support. Even after you're gone, I know I can count on you to lift me up."

Natsu nodded, "That's right Nashi, because we're a family, and I'd never leave my family." Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around Nashi's little frame. The child stuffed her head in the crook of her father's neck.

"I love you Daddy," came her muffled voice.

"I love you too Nashi. And I always will, no matter what." Natsu released Nashi and stood up. He held out a hand for her to take. Nashi placed her small hand in her father's. They walked back into the sakura forest, a trail of petals behind them.

Natsu glanced back at the tree where his grave sat. What was supposed to be a symbol of his death was now a symbol of his life, and it gave his daughter meaning; the meaning to keep living for the ones who loved her. He glanced down at the child beside him who smiled up at him.

Nashi was one of the greatest people to have ever entered his life. Thinking about what could have happened in the alternate future made Natsu laugh. Since the day of her birth he pledged that he would never leave her, Lucy, and now their coming baby, and he never would.

In body or in spirit, Natsu Dragneel would always be there to lift up and protect his family.

And that was a promise.

 **Thank you all for following me in the story of "I'm Coming, Nashi". I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you read the stories I post in the future.**

 **I have two new ideas for fan fictions and I want to know what you guys want to see. The first one is a spy AU called "Dodging Bullets". Here's the summary.**

 _ **After a mission gone wrong, Agent Lucy Heartfilia of Sabertooth is accused of being a spy for the terrorist group Tartaros. To prove her innocence, Lucy must stop Tartaros, but in order to do that, she has to team up with Saber's number one enemy. Fairy Tail.**_

 **That was the first one. The second one is a little… different; I guess you could call it that. I told my friends and they have never heard anything like it. The second story is called "The Bond That Made We, Me". Here's the summary.**

 _ **How can we be Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia if we are no longer two people, but one?**_

 **Short summary, I know. So those were my ideas. Review and tell me what you want to see the most right now. Also, check out any of my other stories. Spread the Love! Review! Thank you all so much for reading my story!**


	24. Read if you love this story

**Dear Readers,**

 **Okay, let's be real for a minute everybody, no jokes. You might find this all sudden, believe me I know, I was just lying in bed and I just had this BOOM moment in the middle of the night. So I want everyone to tell me what thy want.**

 **Do you want another continuation to my "Nashi" series? I just had an idea for another but I only want to do it if you want me to write it. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **On another note, I'm almost finished with "The Bond That Made We, Me". I should have it done by next month and if you haven't read it yet you really should. Once that's done I'm starting my spy Au "Dodging Bullets" and maybe another Nashi story.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you all have a wonderful day! FAVORITE! REVIEW! FOLLOW! STEAL FROM THE RICH AND GIVE TO THE NEEDY! NOT REALLY, STEALING IS WRONG!**


End file.
